


this relationship we're staging [TŁUMACZENIE PL]

by dialectic_chaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ableist Language, Actor Harry Styles, Actor Louis, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Angst due to lack of communication, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Polski | Polish, Theatre, Translation, fandom references
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialectic_chaos/pseuds/dialectic_chaos
Summary: AU, w którym Louis jest byłym aktorem z Royal Shakespeare Company, który pragnie wrócić na szczyt, Harry - aktorem znanym z szeroko pojętego teatru eksperymentalnego, a Simon Cowell - reżyserem, dzięki któremu ta dwójka ma okazję się poznać.





	1. PRZEDMOWA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kondziolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/gifts).
  * A translation of [this relationship we're staging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909467) by [dancesongsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesongsoul/pseuds/dancesongsoul), [lookatyourchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatyourchoices/pseuds/lookatyourchoices). 



> *Absolutely happening*
> 
> No, wreszcie mogę się pochwalić moim wielkim dziełem, które powstało jako prezent urodzinowy dla Kondzioliny (zachęcam do składania życzeń w komciach!).
> 
> Zajęło mi ono prawie miesiąc, bo jest wyjątkowo długie.
> 
> Z tego też powodu będę je publikować w częściach, tak jak i w oryginale.
> 
> Na początku dorzucę Wam przedmowę, żebyście liznęli co nieco z tematyki teatru (fanfiki bawią i uczą).
> 
> A zatem, jeszcze raz życzę Kondzi stu lat, a Wam miłej lektury!

 

Christopher Marlowe nie bez przyczyny zyskał przydomek „ojca angielskiej tragedii”, bowiem _Edward II_ to jedna z najwcześniejszych sztuk teatralnych, jakie powstały w literaturze angielskiej. Jest to sceniczna adaptacja burzliwych losów króla Edwarda II oraz związanych z nimi chaotycznych przetasowań u szczytów władzy w Anglii w początkach XIV wieku.

  
Większość materiałów potrzebnych do napisania sztuki odnalazł Marlowe w _Kronikach_ Raphaela Holinsheda, wydanych w roku 1587. Utwór koncentruje się wokół rządów Edwarda II; rozpoczyna go powrót królewskiego faworyta, Piersa Gavestona, z wygnania, a kończy wybranie przez królewicza Edwarda III Młodszego Mortimera na mordercę ojca.

  
Głównym motywem sztuki, oprócz walki o władzę, jest uczucie łączące Edwarda oraz Gavestona. Współcześnie historycy mają różne opinie na temat tego, czy Edward i Gaveston faktycznie byli kochankami; przeciwko temu niewątpliwie przemawia fakt, że Edward spłodził pięcioro dzieci, w tym jedno poza małżeństwem z Izabelą Francuską; ponadto uważa się, że Filip IV, król Francji, nie wydałby swojej siostry za mąż za otwarcie homoseksualnego mężczyznę. Z drugiej jednak strony w wielu kronikach Edward był przedstawiany jako „lubujący się w grzechu sodomii”, a jego uczucie do Gavestona opisywano jako „wyjątkowo silne”. Warto jednak zaznaczyć, że Gaveston został zamordowany nie z powodu tego, że miał domniemamy romans z królem, lecz dlatego, że jego wpływ na sprawy państwowe był ogromny, do tego stopnia, że zaczął zagrażać pozycji królowej oraz jej kochanka, Mortimera.

  
Marlowe oprócz dramatów pisał także wiersze; wśród jego zasług warto przywołać chociażby wprowadzenie do dramatu okresu elżbietańskiego wiersza białego. Do jego najważniejszych dzieł należą: _Tamerlan Wielki_ , _Tragiczne dzieje doktora Fausta_ , _Żyd z Malty_ oraz właśnie _Edward II_.

  
Marlowe był również tłumaczem. Tłumaczył m.in. poezję Owidiusza i Lukana.

  
Zginął w młodym wieku, na skutek ran odniesionych w awanturze w karczmie.

  
Jego twórczością inspirował się William Szekspir, do tego stopnia, że niektórzy badacze twierdzą, iż Marlowe tak naprawdę nie zginął i to właśnie on jest autorem sztuk przypisywanych Szekspirowi, który miał rzekomo być niepiśmiennym, jak i jego rodzice.

  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Marlowe  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marlovian_theory_of_Shakespeare_authorship

 

  
Krótka informacja na temat nazw instytucji, które pojawiają się w opowiadaniu:

  
1) West End – brytyjski odpowiednik amerykańskiego Broadwayu; grupa teatrów, ulokowanych w centrum Londynu, przyciągająca miliony widzów każdego roku;  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/West_End_theatre

2) LAMDA (The London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art) oraz Guildhall – jedne z najbardziej prestiżowych (i najstarszych) szkół teatralnych w Wielkiej Brytanii;  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/London_Academy_of_Music_and_Dramatic_Art  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guildhall_School_of_Music_and_Drama

3) RSC (Royal Shakespeare Company) – jeden z największych brytyjskich zespołów teatralnych, wywodzący się z tradycji dziewiętnastowiecznych;  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Shakespeare_Company

W opowiadaniu wykorzystano cytaty z _Ryszarda III_ Williama Shakespeare’a oraz, rzecz jasna, _Edwarda II_ Christophera Marlowe’a.

  
W niniejszym tekście wszystkie cytaty z _Edwarda II_ zostały przetłumaczone przeze mnie – jakkolwiek dostępny jest przekład całego dramatu, autorstwa Juliusza Kydryńskiego, postanowiłam z niego zrezygnować na rzecz własnej interpretacji, która wydała mi się właściwsza. Natomiast cytaty z _Ryszarda III_ pochodzą z tłumaczenia Macieja Słomczyńskiego (dostępne są również przekłady autorstwa Józefa Paszkowskiego oraz Stanisława Barańczaka).


	2. CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA

  
„Żyjemy by umrzeć, Spencerze mój

  
Drogi, i by upaść się wznosimy”

  
_Edward II_ , Christopher Marlowe

 

 

 

 

To nie był rok Louisa.

  
Gdy rozglądał się po poczekalni, gdzie czekali także inni aktorzy (niektórych kojarzył, innych nie), miał dziwne poczucie deja vu. W ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy bywał w tego typu pomieszczeniach więcej razy, niż dałby radę zliczyć, i nic mu z tego nie przychodziło.

  
Potrząsnął głową z rezygnacją. _Przesłuchanie_. Chora, przerażająca stała w egzystencji każdego aktora, od niedawna była (niestety) zdecydowanie częściej obecna w jego życiu. Jeden z profesorów ze szkoły teatralnej zawsze powtarzał, że „Podczas przesłuchań dowiesz się o sobie jako o aktorze więcej, niż na jakiejkolwiek scenie.” Louis uważał to za kompletną bzdurę. Jedyną wiedzą, jaką wyniósł z tych doświadczeń był fakt, że nie powinien był nigdy opuszczać swojej ukochanej Royal Shakespeare Company. (Adam powiedział mu, że będzie żałował tej decyzji. Louis nie znosił, kiedy Adam miał rację). Ale przecież da sobie radę sam. Stać go na to.

  
Obserwował, jak kilku aktorów odprowadziło wzrokiem ostatniego odrzuconego kandydata, który właśnie wychodził. Przyglądał się ich zaciśniętym szczękom oraz drżącym dłoniom i miał ochotę się roześmiać. Louis, w przeciwieństwie do innych, nie znosił przesłuchań nie z powodu nerwów. Zwyczajnie nie potrafił znieść tego ich nużącego charakteru. Tej ich powtarzalności. Tego wrażenia deja vu.

  
W takich chwilach prawie żałował owego czerwcowego dnia, kiedy mama zaciągnęła jego jedenastoletnie jestestwo na pewien spektakl. Był to _Sen nocy letniej_ , wystawiany przez miejscową grupę z Manchesteru. Teraz, gdy mama opowiada tę historię, śmieje się, bo wtedy miała wyłącznie nadzieję, że Louis choć przez chwilę będzie cicho. Nie przyszło jej do głowy, jak mocno go to zafascynuje. Żartuje, że jej syn nigdy wcześniej nie był taki grzeczny, a w odpowiedzi Louis jedynie przewraca oczami. (Ale jakim cudem miało go to nie zafascynować? Kostiumy, światła, performerzy. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział nic, co byłoby tak bliskie magii).

  
Z roztargnieniem pomyślał, czy mama czasem nie żałuje, że zabrała go na ten występ. W końcu nie minął rok i okazało się, że jego ojciec ich porzucił, a mama nagle została sama z piątką dzieci; jedyna nadzieja na dodatkowy dochód w przyszłości spoczywała na ramionach chłopca, który pragnął tylko jednego – zostać aktorem. Sam nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek przestanie próbować jej to wynagrodzić.

  
Otrząsnął się z tych myśli, gdy kolejny aktor wyłonił się z korytarza, prowadzącego do pokoju, w którym odbywały się przesłuchania. Facet w pośpiechu zebrał swoje rzeczy, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z pozostałymi. (Czyli nie poszło mu dobrze.) Louis spróbował zdobyć się na jakąkolwiek sympatię, ale poległ z bardzo prostego powodu: niepowodzenie tego gościa tylko zwiększało jego szanse. A naprawdę _potrzebował_ tej pracy.

  
Jeden z kolesi spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i obaj kiwnęli głowami, zgadzając się ze sobą. Louis kojarzył go wyłącznie z najgorszej wersji _Koriolana_ , jakiej miał nieprzyjemność być świadkiem. Szacując resztę pełnego rywali pomieszczenia starał się odpędzić wrażenie, że taki dobór był zupełnie nie fair. Był przecież głównym aktorem w RCS, wyszedł prosto z LAMDA, do kurwy nędzy. Jeśli istniało coś, co upoważniało do posiadania wielkiego aktorskiego ego, to było właśnie takie cv.

  
Lecz owo cv od miesięcy było puste, mimo tego, że przesiadywał w pomieszczeniach takich jak to, wypełnionych słabszymi od niego konkurentami; coś w końcu musiało się zmienić, i to jak najszybciej.

  
Louis nie był przyzwyczajony do bycia zdesperowanym. To do niego naprawdę nie pasowało.

  
„Louis Tomlinson?”

  
Spojrzał w górę na młodego mężczyznę, który go zawołał; podniósł się z krzesła, trzymając w ręce zdjęcie portretowe oraz życiorys. Facet, który zaczął iść w jego stronę przypominał mu zbyt podekscytowanego szczeniaka labradora, tyle że z podkładką do pisania (pewnie stażysta albo asystent).

  
„Cześć! Pan Cowell chce cię widzieć.”

  
W odpowiedzi Louis jedynie kiwnął głową i podążył za nim korytarzem, nie mając zbytnio ochoty na typowy small talk. Rzecz jasna koleś nie załapał aluzji.

  
„Tak w ogóle to jestem Liam. Kierownik planu.” (Czyli jednak nie stażysta.) „Jestem twoim wielkim fanem. Widziałem _Jak wam się podoba_ produkcji RCS, twój Lakmus był fantastyczny! Tchnąłeś naprawdę fascynującą iskrę nowoczesności w tę klasyczną postać, dlatego też Simon zainteresował się twoją oso…” – urwał raptownie, po czym uśmiechnął się do Louisa z zażenowaniem – „Chyba powinienem się teraz przymknąć.” (Taa, chyba.)

  
Dotarli do pokoju akurat wtedy, kiedy Liam skończył gadać (dzięki Ci Panie), więc Louis jedynie kiwnął głową w podzięce, gdy ten otworzył mu drzwi i powiedział – „Okej. Jak już tam wejdziesz, poczekaj, aż ja sobie usiądę, zanim zaczniesz mówić o sobie. Potrzebne nam twoje imię i nazwisko, wiek oraz rola, którą będziesz prezentował.” Pokazał mu uniesione w górę kciuki oraz głupkowaty uśmieszek. „Powodzenia! Będę ci kibicował.”

  
(No cóż, dobre i to.)

  
Przygotował się wewnętrznie i wszedł do małego pomieszczenia. Podszedł do znajdującego się na środku pokoju znaku X i stanął twarzą do dwóch siedzących za stolikiem mężczyzn. Starszym z nich był Simon Cowell, znany z bycia dyrektorem West End, zdobywca licznych Olivier Awards (a także właściciel miliona obcisłych czarnych i białych koszulek). Przez ostatnie dwa lata zrobił sobie przerwę w działalności, żeby zając się wychowywaniem dziecka; cały teatralny światek ekscytował się spekulacjami, co też Simon wybierze jako swój pierwszy projekt. Louis powątpiewał, czy nawet najbliżsi współpracownicy Cowella domyśliliby się, że zdecyduje się na współczesną odsłonę _Edwarda II_ Marlowe’a (niczym _Hamlet_ Dorana, z Davidem Tennantem w roli głównej); była to historia króla, który był uważany za słabego przez swych poddanych oraz swój ród. Rządziły nim najniższe instynkty i przyszło mu zapłacić okrutną cenę za wyrzeczenie się rządów nad swym krajem. Cała sprawa była równie dramatyczna, jak sugerował pełny tytuł: _Kłopotliwe Rządy oraz Nieodżałowana Śmierć Edwarda Drugiego, Króla Anglii, a także Pełen Tragizmu Upadek Dumnego Mortimera._

  
Louis zakpił w duchu. Zdecydowanie sięgnął w swej karierze dna, skoro rozważał udział w sztuce Marlowe’a. Ale miał na nią ochotę. Miał ochotę na tę rolę z tym reżyserem. To mogła być właśnie ta rola, która pomoże mu wrócić na szczyt.

  
Siedzący obok Cowella młody mężczyzna składał się z ciemnej cery i zamyślonego spojrzenia; bazgrał coś w zeszycie (tak szczerze to był zbyt piękny). Nawet nie zauważył, że Louis wszedł do pokoju (bardzo nieładnie).

  
Drzwi otworzyły się i zamknęły, wpuszczając do środka Liama, niosącego dwie butelki wody; pospiesznie postawił je przed Cowellem oraz tym drugim facetem, po czym usiadł po lewej stronie Cowella, mamrocząc przeprosiny. Cowell ledwo kiwnął głową; odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Louisa. Jego uwaga sprawiła, że Louis wyprostował plecy i uniósł podbródek. Był gotowy. Właśnie w tym był dobry.

  
„Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Louis Tomlinson, mam dwadzieścia siedem lat i ubiegam się o rolę Edwarda Drugiego.”

  
I tak poszło. Zdecydował się na fragment z _Ryszarda III_ , gdyż tak samo dotyczył upadłego króla.

  
Paralele były zatem dobrze widoczne.

  
„Tego, co się stało, już nie naprawię.

  
Ludzie działają czasem nieroztropnie,

  
A później tego żałują ze skruchą.”

  
Nie był to jeden z jego ulubionych monologów, nawet w czasach szkolnych; z Szekspira zawsze preferował komedie. Lecz w tym momencie te słowa do niego przemawiały. Identyfikowanie się z bohaterem, który usiłował naprawić swe błędy, było dla niego dziecinnie proste.

  
Louis zawsze to uwielbiał – uwielbiał zatracać się w postaci. Właśnie to niezmiennie poruszało go w twórczości Szekspira, świadczyło o jej potędze – owa możliwość dzielenia wspólnego losu przez człowieka, który żył dawno temu, poprzez słowa drugiego, żyjącego wcale nie tak dawno. Gra pomagała Louisowi poczuć tę więź. Był to jego zdaniem najlepszy sposób na opisanie tego zjawiska.

  
„Tylko ona będzie zwycięzcą, Cezarem Cezara.”

  
Gdy skończył, pozwolił, by powietrze w pomieszczeniu zastygło na moment (nie było w tym biznesie osób, które nie lubiłyby trochę podramatyzować), po czym znów spojrzał na siedzących przed nim mężczyzn.

  
Liam patrzył na niego z gwiazdkami w oczach, piękny osobnik usiadł prosto, a Cowell wyglądał, jakby próbował powstrzymać uśmiech.

  
„Dziękuję, Louis. Mogę tak do ciebie mówić?” – Cowell zaczął grzebać w leżącym przed nim stosie życiorysów oraz zdjęć, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Gdy znalazł coś, co wyglądało jak cv Louisa, zaczął wodzić po nim wzrokiem. Louis potrafił wyrecytować jego treść z pamięci (Katarzyna, _Poskromienie złośnicy_ , RSC; Ariel, _Burza_ , RSC; Edgar, _Król Lear_ , RSC; Lakmus, _Jak wam się podoba_ , RSC; Puk, _Sen nocy letniej_ , LAMDA – i tak dalej). Kiedy znów uniósł wzrok, widać w nim było ducha rywalizacji.

  
„Minęło trochę czasu od twojej ostatniej roli. Czym się zajmowałeś?”

  
Louis przykleił sobie do twarzy uśmiech. „Och, sam pan wie, jak to bywa w RSC. Zbyt restrykcyjnie. Zapragnąłem się stamtąd wydostać i zobaczyć trochę świata. Trochę sobie pofolgować. Ale jak dotąd nie trafiłem na projekt, który by mnie zainteresował.” (Kłamstwo. Kłamstwo. Więcej kłamstw.)

  
Cowell oparł się o krzesło, najpewniej mając świadomość, że Louis kłamie jak z nut, choć najwidoczniej podobał mu się ten fortel.

  
„W takim razie co sądzisz o naszym małym projekcie, jaki tu właśnie zaczęliśmy?”

  
„Cóż, nie wiem zbyt wiele na ten temat, ale sam pomysł zrobienia z Marlowe’a bękarta brzmi nieźle.”

  
Cowell roześmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. „Jak widać człowiek może wyjść z RSC, ale RSC z człowieka nigdy.”

  
Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie. „Być może.”

  
Cowell odwrócił się do siedzącego obok kosmity-robota, który przyglądał się z Louisowi z szczerze niepokojącym skupieniem. „Zayn, chcesz zobaczyć coś jeszcze?”

  
„W zasadzie” – model z obrazu Michała Anioła spojrzał niepewnie na Cowella – „Sądzisz, że byłoby w porządku, żeby przeczytał ten monolog?”

  
Simon wzruszył ramionami i zwrócił się do Louisa gestem. „To mój drugi reżyser, Zayn Malik.”

  
Zayn uniósł wzrok znad leżących przed nim przewertowanych kartek. „Hej, miło cię poznać, chłopie. Nie masz nic przeciwko? Zdaje mi się, że lepiej byśmy poczuli to, jaki powinien być Edward…”

  
„Tak, jasne. Nie ma problemu” – na szczęście Louis był aktorem, w związku z tym potrafił zachować opanowany wyraz twarzy oraz ton głosu. Mimo tego, że wiedział, jak wiele znaczyła prośba o przeczytanie roli na wstępnym przesłuchaniu. Był podekscytowany.

  
Zayn podał mu fragment scenariusza z naprędce zaznaczonym miejscem, od którego Louis miał zacząć i na którym miał skończyć. „Okej. Czyli mamy tu prawie sam koniec sztuki, zaraz po tym, jak Edward został ujęty i pozbawiony niemal wszystkiego. Wszystkiego poza koroną, która jest źródłem całej jego desperacji i …”

  
„Zayn, wystarczy. Zobaczmy, jak to zinterpretuje pan Tomlinson” – Simon przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem; Louis nie chciał go rozczarować.

  
„Mają państwo coś przeciwko temu, żebym sobie to przejrzał?”

  
„Ani trochę.”

  
Kiwnął głową w podzięce, a następnie skupił się na scenariuszu. Najpierw przeglądnął go szybko, zwracając uwagę przede wszystkim na znaki przestankowe oraz słowa, które trzeba by zaakcentować. Im dłużej czytał, tym bardziej jego oczy zwalniały. Emocje w tym monologu były zupełnie inne od tych, do których przywykł w komediach. Pokłady goryczy oraz desperacji, jakie odczuwał Edward, mogłyby zapełnić całe strony. Louis chciał to zrobić jak należy.

  
Gdy dotarł do pospiesznie nagryzmolonego stop, pozwolił, by jego wzrok wrócił do kilku początkowych linijek. Następnie zamknął oczy.

  
„Okej. Jestem gotowy.”

  
„Może pan zacząć w każdej chwili.”

  
Głęboki oddech. Otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć na kartkę, upewniając się, że patrzy na odpowiedni fragment. Słowa były jego drugą naturą, nawet jeśli przekręci jedno czy dwa, kto się tym przejmie? Nikt nie będzie miał mu tego za złe. Jego żołądek podskoczył, jak zawsze w tego typu chwilach; szum krwi w uszach, mrowienie w palach u stóp – wszystko to było częścią składową dreszczu emocji, jaki towarzyszył występom. To było jak narkotyk, a on lubił być uzależniony.

  
„Ale powiedzcie, czy muszę

  
Zrzec się korony, by uczynić królem

  
Tego uzurpatora Mortimera?”

  
Gdy Louis skończył, cisza znów zawisła w pomieszczeniu, lecz tym razem niezamierzenie. Kiedy wreszcie się otrząsnął, od razu spojrzał na Zayna. Pochylił głowę, tak nisko, że na początku Louis nie był w stanie dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy. (Czyżby usnął?!) Lecz wtedy uniósł wzrok, a w jego oczach pojawiły się jakby wesołe iskierki.

  
„Czyli jak Louis, ten projekt jest dla ciebie wystarczająco interesujący?”

  
Louis prawie podskoczył. (Jakże mógł zapomnieć o Cowellu?) Cowell wyglądał na zupełnie rozbawionego całym tym zdarzeniem, a Louis nie był w stanie określić, czy to dobrze, czy źle.

  
„Z całą pewnością to jest coś konkretnego, panie Cowell. Byłbym idiotą, gdybym nie chciał wziąć w tym udziału.”

  
Cowell kiwnął głową, po czym podał swoje notatki Liamowi, który uśmiechnął się do Louisa. „Świetnie. Moje biuro wkrótce się do ciebie odezwie.”

  
„Dziękuję” – uniósł dłoń i pomachał palcami do siedzącej przed nim trójki; na twarzy miał swój najbardziej szelmowski uśmiech. „Do zobaczenia wkrótce.”

  
Gdy dotarł do drzwi, usłyszał, jak Zayn zachichotał. „Bezczelny.”

  
Może to było to. Może to był ten przełom, na który liczył.

  
Może ten rok nie będzie jednak taki zły.

 

 

-H-

 

 

W pewnym sensie był to rok Harry’ego.

  
Ręce miał wsunięte w kieszenie dżinsów; kołysał się do tyłu, tak, że jego pięty nieco wbijały się w błoto. Czuł, jak źdźbła trawy lepią mu się do kostek wraz z rosą, która sprawiała, że trawnik skrzył się pod bajecznymi światłem, emitowanym przez zawieszone za magazynem lampy. Był jednak zbyt zajęty uśmiechaniem się w odpowiedzi na to, co mówiła do niego stojąca przed nim dziewczyna, żeby miało mu to jakoś znacząco przeszkadzać.

  
Właśnie skończył pierwszy spektakl ostatniego tygodnia cyklu, wraz z kilkorgiem swoich ulubionych ludzi. Nie do końca _właśnie_ , jeśli chcemy być dokładni, gdyż dzisiejszy epizod „Sigh No More” skończył się prawie dwie godziny temu. Jak to zwykle bywało, Harry był jednym z ostatnich członków ekipy, którzy zostali na miejscu.

  
Praca w jednej z najbardziej innowacyjnych grup teatralnych miała wiele zalet: nigdy dotąd nie znudziła go rola; miał spory zasób swobody twórczej; pracował przy projektach ukierunkowanych na konkretne usługi częściej, niż w mainstreamowym teatrze; no i otaczali go ludzie, którzy nigdy nie komentowali jego modowych wyborów. Nawet wtedy, gdy był na etapie noszenia klipsów w pirackim stylu. Nawet wtedy, gdy co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu (czytaj: codziennie) zjawiał się w pracy w bandanie w kwiatki, o której jego siostra mawiała, że wygląda jak zdarta z jakiegoś lubiącego tandetę emerytowanego turystę z Hawajów.

  
Czasem jednak Harry myślał, że najlepsze w jego pracy było to, że miał okazję rozmawiać z ludźmi, którzy przychodzili na jego spektakle.

  
Najzwyczajniej w świecie naprawdę lubił przebywać wśród ludzi. Zawsze lubił też zostawać do późna, także wtedy, gdy był tylko jednym ze słabo rozpoznawalnych członków obsady, jaki krążył sobie tu i tam po występie, nawiązując dialog z widownią, która czekała na szansę rozmowy z odtwórcami głównych ról. Lubił dowiadywać się, jakie mają nawyki, słuchać, jak się wypowiadają, patrzeć, w co są ubrani. Chciał wiedzieć, ile mają kotów, albo która restauracja z indyjskim żarciem na wynos jest ich ulubioną, albo dlaczego sądzą, że woleliby się wybrać na plażę niż zostać w domu na tegoroczne Boże Narodzenie.

  
Jedyną różnicą między kiedyś a dziś było to, że dziś czuł się zobowiązany, by zostać do późna, zamiast robić to po prostu dla zabawy. Dlatego, że teraz miał swoją własną kolejkę osób, które chciałyby z nim porozmawiać. Dlatego, że najwidoczniej ludzie zaczęli przychodzić na występy po to, żeby zobaczyć właśnie jego.

  
Uważał to za potężnie absurdalne zjawisko – że z wszystkich tych cudownych rzeczy, jakie dziś oferował teatr – zwłaszcza ten eksperymentalny, zwłaszcza te sztuki, w których miał szczęście grać – że ludzie decydowali, co obejrzeć na podstawie tego, czy on będzie w obsadzie. Powinien był się już do tego przyzwyczaić, tak sądził, skoro działo się tak od dobrych kilku miesięcy, lecz Jes wciąż żartowała sobie z min, które robił, za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś mówił, że przyszedł zobaczyć właśnie jego („Serio, H, nie mógłbyś wyglądać na bardziej głupkowato zagubionego oraz szczęśliwego nawet gdybyś próbował, przypomina mi to patrzenie na Bambi, który zobaczył śnieg po raz pierwszy, jakbyś zapomniał, że granie to twój zawód, wstyd mi za ciebie.”)

  
Tak więc zostawanie do późna stało się jego zwyczajem. Miał szczęście, jeśli udawało mu się dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym się zatrzymał przed trzecią nad ranem, lecz mimo to był bardziej niż zachwycony faktem, że musiał zostawać do późna by upewnić się, że porozmawiał z każdym, kto na niego czekał.

  
Był przekonany, że w tej sytuacji wszyscy byli zadowoleni. Kochał ludzi, a teraz oni kochali go z wzajemnością, więc mógł chociaż postarać się być dla nich dostępnym.

  
I choć bycie rozpoznawalnym było cudowne i niesamowite, uważał też, że było coś pięknego w rozmawianiu z osobami, które nie miały pojęcia, w co się wpakowały, gdy kupowały bilet. Wraz z jego rosnącą rozpoznawalnością pojawiła się masa ludzi, którzy chcieli rozmawiać w szczególności o nim – co teraz zamierza robić, z jakim reżyserem nigdy dotąd nie współpracował, jak blisko wizji Brechta są współczesne teatry – mimo to, że nie miał nic przeciwko rozmowie o sobie samym, czasem czuł ulgę, gdy rozmawiał z osobami, jakie nie miały wobec niego oczekiwań.

  
Właśnie tak się czuł, konwersując ze stojącą przed nim dziewczyną. Miała zapewne nie więcej niż piętnaście lat i nieustannie kiwała się w przód i w tył, gdy coś mówiła. Maggie – był raczej przekonany, że tak się przedstawiła – spędziła pierwsze pięć minut ich pogawędki na wygłaszaniu agresywnej tyrady o tym, jak bardzo nienawidzi angielskiej literatury, i jak to przyszła na spektakl tylko po to, żeby dostać dodatkową ocenę.

  
Harry poświęcił chwilę na docenienie owego nauczyciela, który, widząc w szóstce aktorów, jacy w ogromnym stopniu improwizowali odgrywanie najróżniejszych kluczowych wątków z prac Szekspira – uzupełniając je elementami tańca współczesnego oraz częściowej nagości, zdecydował się nagrodzić oglądających to uczniów dodatkową oceną.

  
Maggie musiała naprawdę nie znosić Szekspira, ponieważ nie przestawała mówić. „Zbyt staroświeckie jak dla mnie, za dużo tych archaizmów, w ogóle nie czaję, o czym oni mówią. Dlaczego nie mógł się trzymać czystej angielszczyzny jak normalny człowiek?”

  
Gdy Harry usłyszał te słowa, coś zabolało go w piersi. Kiedy skończył studia, uważał się trochę za rewolucjonistę. Na swoją obronę miał to, że robili tak prawie wszyscy, którzy spędzili cztery lata w Guildhall, lecz i tak wielu z nich ostatecznie zajęło się teatrem klasycznym.

  
Harry wręcz przeciwnie, nie był zainteresowanym robieniem tego, co już zostało zrobione. Nie miał ochoty zaczynać jako setna z kolei inkarnacja dobrze znanej postaci, starając się przy tym dorównać wszystkim tym znakomitym aktorom, jacy działali przed nim. Chciał zrobić coś nowego, i był gotowy na wiele poświęceń, żeby w końcu móc podążyć swoją własną ścieżką.

  
Zdecydował się zatem na pracę w teatrze eksperymentalnym. A gdy Harry się na coś decydował, angażował się w to całym sercem, więc trzy lata później mógł z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że zaangażował się w teatr eksperymentalny na całego.

  
W jego życiorysie znalazły się takie role, jak „Marcel the Marketing Guy”, która wymagała od niego wkładania niewygodnych sztruksów oraz okularów niczym denka od słoików, próbując przy tym zagonić ludzi z widowni do wstąpienia do zespołu pop (była to część instalacji o przemyśle muzycznym); „Brick’s Lamp”, w której musiał stać nieruchomo, głośno wrzeszcząc na przechodzących obok widzów (projekt, jaki miał na celu ukazanie nieuniknionej wszechobecności popkultury); „The Tree od Life”, gdzie spędzał całe godziny z gałęziami we włosach, wyginając ciało w kojarzące się drzewem pozycje jogi oraz szepcąc do publiczności słowa o ich przyszłości, będące wyłącznie cytatami z Sylvii Plath (projekt, który miał inspirować ludzi do kwestionowania ich samozadowolenia z prozy życia); oraz „Ariel the Merman”, podczas którego musiał zakładać stanik z muszelek oraz sztuczny ogon (występ, który miał podkreślać powszechność seksizmu w narracji bajek i baśni). Wtedy też Nick, jego dyrektor kreatywny, utrzymywał, że ten kostium miał rzucać wyzwanie normom płci. Harry podejrzewał jednak, że Nick zwyczajnie uznał, że będzie z niego ładna syrenka.

  
Więc tak, spędził całą swą karierę na byciu tak eksperymentalnym, jak się tylko dało, i był tym zachwycony.

  
Lecz czasem – pozwalał sobie na myślenie o tym jedynie od czasu do czasu, gdyż miał świadomość, że zdołał w pewien sposób wyrobić sobie uznanie na tej scenie, miał świadomość, jakim był szczęściarzem, i nigdy by tego nie zlekceważył – czasem brakowało mu klasyki. To uczucie tkwiło gdzieś głęboko pod skórą, jak coś swędzącego, czego nie powinien drapać, ale tak czy siak tam było.

  
Ta sama historia, która przywiodła go do teatru eksperymentalnego, teraz ciągnęła go z powrotem w stronę klasyki. Czuł się winny z powodu tej presji, naprawdę tak było, ale miał też poczucie, że może wyczerpał dany aspekt swojej twórczości, przynajmniej na ten moment. Uważał, że nie wkłada już takiej samej energii w role jak wtedy, gdy zaczynał, i oczekiwał od siebie więcej. Miał ochotę zrobić coś nowego.

  
Wcześniej uważał, że wyzwaniem będzie obranie swojej własnej ścieżki. Teraz widział nowe wyzwanie – powrót na stare śmieci i sprawienie, że będzie to coś ekscytującego.  
A pod tym wszystkim, pod tą nerwowością, pragnieniem bycia coraz lepszym oraz tym podskórnym swędzeniem była malutka jego część – dziewięcioletni chłopiec, który zakochał się w teatrze po raz pierwszy, gdy zobaczył wystawiany w parku Sen nocy letniej, i poprzysiągł sobie, że pewnego dnia stanie na scenie – ta część, która wciąż pamięta, jak się tu w ogóle znalazł. Ta jego część, choć niewielka, nie uwierzy, że on naprawdę spełnia swe marzenia, dopóki nie zacznie grać w klasycznym teatrze.

  
Może i był rewolucjonistą, ale znał prawdę – że w sercu był lojalistą.

  
„To było całkiem fajne, wiesz? Mam na myśli ten występ. Chyba dołączę do szkolnego kółka teatralnego, jeśli zrobilibyśmy coś takiego. Założę się, że dałabym radę namówić ich przewodniczącego, żeby się zgodził, Ryan to wyjątkowo łatwy przeciwnik.”

  
Otrząsnął włosy z oczu i odgarnął je sobie z twarzy. Maggie szczerzyła się do niego w oczekiwaniu, więc Harry też się wyszczerzył, aż promieniał, ukazując pełnię dołeczków; na chwilę zapomniał o swędzeniu, gdyż teraz miał diablo ważną misję. Jeśli był w stanie nawrócić choć jedną zbłąkaną owieczkę na miłość do teatru, to znaczy, że dobrze wykonywał swoją pracę, niezależnie od tego, jakie miał ambicje.

  
„Miło mi to słyszeć” – powiedział – „Oczywiście nie jestem obiektywny, ale sądzę, że naprawdę powinnaś. Równie dobrze to może nie wypalić, wiesz? To zupełnie coś innego, niż teatr.”

  
„Mógłby pan podpisać mój program? Będzie łatwiej uporać się z Ryanem, jeśli będę miała coś usankcjonowanego przez Prawdziwego Aktora” – Harry słyszał, jak dziewczyna robi w powietrzu znak cudzysłowu – „Jest wyjątkowo nadęty.”

  
Zgarbił się, śmiesznie balansując na jednej nodze, żeby móc oprzeć się na drugiej i nabazgrać pospiesznie notkę do Ryana, wzbogaconą o serce oraz uśmiech, gdyż uważał, że bycie miłym na pewno nie zaszkodzi. W momencie gdy się wyprostował, by zwrócić Maggie program, u jej boku pojawiła się dziewczyna, która złapała ją rękę i pocałowała w policzek, a następnie próbowała odciągnąć. „Kochanie, musimy iść, bo trafimy na ciszę nocną, a ty tu gadasz o jakichś dziesięciu minut.”

  
Maggie przewróciła oczami, lecz od razu się uśmiechnęła, jakby nie mogła się powstrzymać, po czym wyciągnęła drugą dłoń w stronę Harry’ego. „Chyba musimy już iść. Było mi bardzo miło pana poznać, dziękuję za notkę.”

  
Harry ujął jej dłoń – „Mnie również było miło cię poznać, Maggie. Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się z tym kółkiem teatralnym. Wróć tu kiedyś i przyjdź do mnie, żebym mógł się czegoś o tym dowiedzieć, dobra?”

  
Dziewczyna odciągnęła Maggie na bok, i Harry usłyszał, że zaczęły się przekomarzać, gdy tylko się oddaliły. Uśmiechnął się na ich widok – miał słabość do szczenięcej miłości, i co z tego – dlatego wystraszył się, kiedy ktoś zakaszlał tuż za nim. Odwrócił się, niemal od razu starając się przeprosić, aż dotarło do niego, z kim miał do czynienia.

  
Simon Cowell, jeden z najsłynniejszych reżyserów z ich branży, najbardziej lojalistyczny z lojalistów, wystrojony jak zwykle w koszulkę z dekoltem w serek i postawione włosy, obrzucał go krytycznym spojrzeniem ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami. „Witaj, Harry. Mogę do ciebie mówić Harry?”

  
Harry’ego nazywano uroczym więcej niż jeden raz. Harry był w stanie zachować profesjonalizm oraz opanowanie nawet w staniku z muszelek. _Zwłaszcza_ w staniku z muszelek. Jeśli miał nadejść moment, w którym potrzebne mu było opanowanie, to było teraz. Musiał się ogarnąć, i to już.

  
Otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, i zamiast tego wyszło mu coś w rodzaju pisku. Cudownie.

  
Na szczęście Simon zdawał się nie wymagać od niego składnej odpowiedzi; kontynuował, nawet się nie przedstawiając. „Mam projekt, o którym chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, ale naprawdę mi się spieszy. Odprowadzisz mnie do samochodu?”

  
Harry rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Jes, Matta czy kogokolwiek, kto mógłby potwierdzić, że to się dzieje naprawdę, że Simon Cowell naprawdę się do niego zwraca. Najwidoczniej jego koledzy już dawno się zmyli, gdyż na trawniku pozostały jedynie osoby, których nie kojarzył, albo te, z którymi już rozmawiał. Wziął zatem oddech, kaszlnął w pięść i odwrócił się do Simona z czymś, co w jego mniemaniu było wyrażającym pewność siebie uśmiechem. „Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.”

 

 

-L-

 

 

„Um, cześć. Nazywam się Frederick Basse i przestawię państwu rolę, um, Gavestona.”

  
Louis był pod wrażeniem samego siebie, tego, że zdołał oprzeć się pokusie teatralnego przewrócenia oczami (najwidoczniej miał żelazną samokontrolę). I tak już wiedział, że ten kościsty, spięty dzieciak będzie jedynie kolejną pozycją na długiej liście rozczarowań. Powoli zaczynał mieć tego dość.

  
Zerknął na przód pomieszczenia, licząc na jakąś solidarność czy współczucie, lecz ujrzał wyłącznie jak zwykle radosnego Liama, bazgrzącego w zeszycie Zayna oraz Simona z typowym dla niego beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy (chuje). Mieli za zadanie wyłącznie siedzieć tam i odsiewać beznadziejnych kandydatów, podczas gdy Louis musiał naprawdę próbować grać z tymi amatorami.

  
Z tym, że nie powinien się zbytnio skarżyć, gdyż dziś rano oficjalnie podpisał umowę, co oznaczało, że zapłacą mu stosownie do wykonanej przez niego pracy. Mimo to wszystkie te słabe recytacje kładły się cieniem na tym, co miało być jego dniem chwały (zadzwonił już do mamy itd.)

  
Zayn postarał się, żeby ten dzień był choć trochę mniej nudny, lecz przez kilka ostatnich przesłuchań liczba bazgrołów oraz słów, jakie ukradkiem wymienił z Louisem za pomocą swojego zeszytu, nieco się zmniejszyła. Jeśli nie przestanie się otwarcie nabijać z bólu Louisa pomiędzy recytacjami, być może Louis zadźga go jego własnym długopisem, nawet jeśli teraz są przyjaciółmi.

  
Poszli razem na lunch tuż po tym, jak Simon oficjalnie zaoferował mu tę rolę, i od razu złapali wspólny język. (Oprócz miłości do teatru połączyła ich pewna nutka złośliwości, która zaowocowała wyrzuceniem ich z restauracji; śmiali się przy tym jak szaleni). Zayn podzielił się z nim nawet wszystkimi smakowitymi ploteczkami, jakie krążyły wokół produkcji, z czego Louis był niezmiernie zadowolony.

  
Louis był zbulwersowany tym, że Simon nie zorganizował żadnych wstępnych przesłuchań do tej roli, gdyż stanowczo twierdził, że „najważniejsze, żeby była chemia między naszym Gavestonem a naszym Edwardem” (co mógł docenić, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie aspekty, ale proszę ja was). Takie nastawienie zaowocowało tym, że Louis od ponad dwóch i pół godziny w zasadzie prowadził świeżo upieczonych absolwentów szkół teatralnych przez farsę przesłuchania.

  
Louis, jak zawsze zresztą, był Wytrawnym Profesjonalistą.

  
„Cześć Frederick. Mam na imię Louis. Będę czytał rolę Edwarda.”

  
Dzieciak odwrócił się do Louisa, jakby po raz pierwszy zauważył jego obecność (bardzo nieładnie), kontynuując opuszczanie szczęki, osiągając przy tym raczej komiczną parodię ryby. (Louis się nie zaśmiał. Żelazna samokontrola.)

  
„No to dobra. Zacznij, jak będziesz gotów” – zaordynował siedzący z przodu Simon.

  
Chłopak niemal upuścił wszystkie papiery, chcąc się pospiesznie przygotować; Louis prawie mu współczuł, widząc, jak bardzo był tym przytłoczony. Szybko się to zmieniło, gdy młody bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wskoczył na scenę z oczami wlepionymi w scenariusz. (Czy on w ogóle chodził na wykłady o przesłuchaniach?)

  
Miał szczęście, że na tym etapie Louis znał tę scenę na pamięć, więc z łatwością odnalazł odpowiedni fragment. Przedzierali się przez kolejne strofy, i Louis pomyślał w roztargnieniu, że jeśli istniało coś, co potrafiło odebrać mu całą radość z grania, były to właśnie chwile takie, jak ta.

  
Simon w końcu się nad nim zlitował i skończył tę torturę, unosząc rękę. Ponieważ chłopak wciąż miał wzrok wlepiony w kartki, Louis musiał kopnąć go w goleń, żeby mu przerwać. ((Jakkolwiek nie miał z tego żadnej przyjemności; był w końcu Wytrawnym Profesjonalistą.)

  
„Wystarczy. Dziękuję. Sam trafisz do wyjścia.” (Och. Najgorsze z możliwych odrzucenie.)

  
Młody wyglądał, jakby mu bardzo ulżyło, że to już koniec, aż Louis zaczął się zastanawiać, co go w ogóle popchnęło do tego, żeby przyjść na to przesłuchanie. Gdyby on miał takie możliwości w jego wieku… Cóż, nie pozwoliłby sobie tego zjebać, tego był pewien.

  
Gdy za chłopakiem zamknęły się drzwi, Louis wydał z siebie głośne westchnienie. „Dobra, Cowell. Jak długo zamierzasz mnie zmuszać do znoszenia czegoś takiego?”

  
„Nie podobał ci się ten ostatni?” – Simon miał poważny wyraz twarzy, lecz Louis wiedział, że sobie z niego żartował. (Co za kanalia.)

  
„Nie, nie podobał mi się, kurwa. Przez cały ten czas nie spojrzał na mnie kurwa ani razu!”

  
„Może zwyczajnie onieśmielał go wielki Louis Tomlinson.”

  
„Cóż, jeśli aż tak go onieśmielam, że nie potrafi kurwa robić, co do niego należy, to może nie powinniśmy go wybierać?”

  
„To był nasz dwunasty kandydat na dziś. Zostało jeszcze czterech. Ale nie martw się, najlepsze zostawiłem na koniec.”

  
„Obyś nie robił sobie jaj, Cowell, albo twój Edward umrze przedwczesną śmiercią.”

  
Simon jedynie zachichotał i skinął na Liama, żeby przyprowadził kolejną ofiarę. Louis zajął się krążeniem ramionami oraz poruszaniem dłońmi, próbując zachować energię, aż w końcu spojrzał na Zayna.

  
„Hej Malik.”

  
Zayn nie raczył podnieść wzroku znad zeszytu. „Co?”

  
„Nudzę się! Zajmij mnie czymś.”

  
„Jesteś szkodnikiem, Tomlinson.”

  
„Nie kłam. Wiem, że mnie kochasz.”

  
W tym samym momencie Liam wrócił z nową ofiarą, lecz Louis ledwo rzucił na nich okiem. Najprawdopodobniej był to kolejny niekompetentny młodzik. (Zaczynał myśleć, że Simon ma fetysz zmieniania młodych, łatwowiernych chłopców w gwiazdy.)

  
Zayn spojrzał na niego, teatralnie przewracając oczami. „Nie jest aż tak źle. Nie kłam.”

  
„Jest! Ale muszę wracać do grania. Dzięki za nic.”

  
„Do usług” – Zayn od razu wrócił do swoich bazgrołów. Louis miał ochotę go naciskać i denerwować, aż w końcu Zayn wybuchnie, ale miał świadomość, że musiał wrócić do swoich obowiązków.

  
Odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego słyszał jak Simon rozmawia z nowo przybyłym, lecz był w stanie dostrzec jedynie Liama, który trzymał butelkę wody oraz batonika, uśmiechając się przy tym. (Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał kogoś, kto miałby tak silną potrzebę matkowania innym, jak Liam. Pewnie dlatego był tak rozchwytywany w swojej branży.)

  
Louis zgarnął obie te rzeczy. „Achhh! Pożywienie! Dzięki, stary!”

  
Liam podrapał się po karku. „Nie ma sprawy, Louis. Wiem, że dziś nie idzie najlepiej, ale Simon jest podekscytowany tym nowym.”

  
Louis zdecydował się wreszcie obczaić tego faceta, z którym gadał Simon. Widział jedynie jego profil; wyglądał na nieco starszego niż pozostali, choć niewiele. Był wysoki i miał brązowe, kręcone włosy, związane czymś, co wyglądało jak bandana. (Louis nie zamierzał go oceniać, zwłaszcza że do momentu, w którym zaczęły się przesłuchania, pozwolił sobie na zapuszczenie nieco dłuższych włosów.)

  
Nie kojarzył go z żadnej roli, ale cóż, jak dotąd nie rozpoznał żadnego ze zrekrutowanych przez Simona aktorów. Zaczął się mentalnie przygotowywać na kolejny koszmarny występ (Wytrawny Profesjonalista); zwrócił się do Liama. „Życz mi powodzenia.”

  
Liam klepnął go w ramię, po czym poszedł sobie usiąść. Simon właśnie kończył rozmawiać; odwrócił się do Louisa.

  
„Harry, to jest nasz Edward, Louis Tomlinson. Będzie dziś występował z tobą.”

  
Aktor odwrócił się do Louisa z uśmiechem na twarzy, i Louis patrzył, jak w jego policzku pojawia się dołeczek (kurwa). Jego wzrok popędził z dołeczka do niedorzecznie zielonych oczu, w których mignęło coś, co świadczyło o tym, że został rozpoznany. (Okej, czyli ten nowy koleś jest seksi. No i co z tego? Pewnie będzie się z nim chujowo grało. Weź się kurwa ogarnij, Tomlinson. i zajmij się robotą.)

  
Louis przykleił sobie do twarzy profesjonalny uśmiech i podał chłopakowi dłoń. „Cześć. Miło mi cię poznać.” (Dobra robota.)

  
Gość ujął jego dłoń w swoją, która była monstrualnie wielka (naprawdę _monstrualna_ ) i rzekł – „Czeeeść. Um. Jestem Harry” – nisko, przeciągle, co zdaniem Louisa nie pasowało do takich ust (różowych i pełnych). Louis zmusił się, żeby unieść wzrok z warg Harry’ego i od razu został skonfrontowany z tymi jakże zielonymi oczami, które patrzyły prosto na niego (och).

  
Simon odchrząknął i Louis w końcu puścił dłoń Harry’ego; uścisk trwał zdecydowanie zbyt długo, by można go uznać za profesjonalny. (Okej. Musiał się wziąć do kupy). Odwrócił się do Simona w oczekiwaniu na instrukcje, lecz zamiast tego dostrzegł głupawy uśmieszek Zayna oraz jego oceniający wzrok. Powstrzymał się przed pokazaniem mu brzydkiego gestu.

  
„Dobra panowie, bierzmy się do pracy” – Simon wskazał im, żeby znaleźli sobie miejsce, podczas gdy sam poszedł sobie usiąść. Louis po prostu tam stał, w pełni gotowy, patrząc, jak Harry ściska kartki z dialogiem, aż pobielały mu palce. Już miał powiedzieć temu biedakowi coś na pocieszenie, gdy Harry zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.  
Gdy wypuścił powietrze zupełnie zmieniła się cała jego postura, i Louis zauważył, że pewnie zazwyczaj tak nie robił. Następnie opuścił kartki, tak jakby nie miało znaczenia, czy w ogóle je ma; Louis poczuł, że w żyłach zaczyna mu pulsować adrenalina, wprawiając jego palce w drżenie. (Może to nie będzie aż tak okropne, jak myślał wcześniej.)

  
„Zacznijcie, jak będziecie gotowi” – głos Simona brzmiał jak z oddali, gdyż teraz wpatrywali się wyłącznie w siebie nawzajem; wzrok Harry’ego nie był już pełen tej miłej życzliwości, co wcześniej; stał się ostrzejszy, bardziej zdesperowany. Coś błysnęło w jego oczach i nagle znalazł się tuż przy Louisie (niemal wywołując tym u niego zawał). Szepnął mu do ucha. „Mogę cię dotknąć?”(Ummm, co?)

  
„Ummm, co?”

  
„Czy mogę cię dotknąć?” – spytał z większym naciskiem. No cóż. Niech będzie. Najwidoczniej on chodził na jakieś wykłady o przesłuchaniach.

  
„Tak, jasne.”

  
Uśmiechnął się do niego pospiesznie, po czym cofnął się o krok i znów przybrał ten zacięty wyraz twarzy. (Wnętrzności Louisa niemal wrzeszczały, żeby złapać Harry’ego i na nowo przyciągnąć go do siebie, ale przecież był Wytrawnym Profesjonalistą.)

  
Wtedy Harry zaczął:

  
„Panie mój, słyszę, jak szepcą wokoło

  
Żem ja wygnany, kraj opuścić muszę.”

  
Louis był (i nie był) zaskoczony, że tak szybko znaleźli wspólny rytm. Przez wszystkie dzisiejsze próby grał nadąsanego króla, lecz Harry wydobył z jego interpretacji coś znacznie bardziej szczerego, pełnego przerażenia.

  
Gdy dotarł do strofy „Nie rań mi serca zbyt ostrymi słowy: Tyś z tego kraju, jam z siebie wygnany” odwrócił się od Harry’ego, nie będąc w stanie dłużej patrzeć w te wielkie, błagalne oczy.

  
Nagle Harry osaczył go od tyłu, obejmując go ramionami i szepcząc mu wprost do ucha:

  
„Nie to biednego Gavestona martwi,

  
Że stąd odchodzi, ale że opuszcza

  
Ciebie, w którego łaskawym wzroku

  
Kryje się całe Gavestona szczęście.

  
Nigdzie go bowiem indziej nie znajdzie.”

  
Harry pomału go obrócił i ujął jego twarz w dłonie. W oczach Louisa pojawiły się łzy, nieproszenie, ale tak, na tym właśnie powinna polegać gra, na dawaniu i braniu. Powinna być rywalizacją, w której obaj będą zwycięzcami.

  
Dalsza część sceny przebiegła w rytmie rozmytej wymiany spojrzeń oraz dotknięć. Louis chyba płakał (ale nie potwierdzi tego ani nie zaprzeczy). Gdy wypowiadał swą ostatnią kwestię, mocno ściskał dłoń Harry’ego, kierując się w stronę drzwi, tak, jakby naprawdę mieli razem uciec.

  
Z odrętwienia wyrwał go dźwięk oklasków. Kiedy odwrócił się, by odnaleźć ich źródło, dostrzegł nieco zmieszanego Liama, który z całej siły ściskał własne dłonie tuz przed nimi, jak gdyby byli niegrzecznymi dziećmi. (Louis nie mógł go za to winić. Sam miał małą ochotę bić sobie brawo). Oparł się pokusie spojrzenia na Harry’ego; zamiast tego skierował wzrok na Simona. Nie mógł nie dostrzec tego, co czuł Louis? To było oczywiste, prawda? Spojrzał błagalnie na Zayna, który zapomniał o swoim zeszycie. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, i Louis dostrzegł, że przynajmniej Zayn się z nim zgadzał.

  
Harry ścisnął jego dłoń jeszcze mocniej, przypominając mu, że wciąż byli złączeni. Osłabił swój uścisk, odwracając się do niego, ale Harry nie puszczał. Gdy Louis spojrzał na jego twarz, zauważył zaciśniętą szczękę oraz tworzące wąską linię usta. (Harry się denerwował). Louis ścisnął jego dłoń dwukrotnie, żeby dodać mu otuchy. Gdy Harry na niego popatrzył, Louis starał się mu pokazać, jak dobre to było, że sądził, że Harry był dobry. Harry rozluźnił się nieco, kiwając głową.

  
Wtedy Simon wreszcie zdecydował się przemówić. „Dobra robota, jeden i drugi. Harry, będziemy w kontakcie.”

  
Louis obrzucił Simona pełnym niedowierzania wzrokiem, podczas gdy Harry spiął się i odparł – „Dziękuję panu za tę możliwość, panie Cowell.” Następnie zwrócił się do Louisa – „Miło było cię poznać.” Puścił go i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

  
(Nie! Nie tak to miało wyglądać!)

  
Gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Louis zaatakował Simona. „To jakaś bzdura! Był tysiąc razy lepszy niż wszyscy pozostali. Jeśli nie dasz mu tej roli” – Louis wiedział, że mówił szybciej, niż myślał, i że zaraz powie coś, czego pewnie będzie żałował, ale jebać to – „Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie wziąć udział w tym projekcie z kimkolwiek innym.”

  
Louis już wcześniej potrafił sobie nagrabić (dlatego też odszedł z RSC), ale nigdy wcześniej nie wdepnął w coś takiego. Liam patrzył na niego zupełnie oniemiały, a Zayn potrząsał głową, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

  
Lecz Louis nie zamierzał się teraz wycofać. Wierzył w to, co powiedział. Jak dziwnie by to nie zabrzmiało, wierzył w Harry’ego, na tyle, żeby zawiesić swoją karierę na włosku. Zamiast zrezygnować, wyzywająco uniósł podbródek i patrzył Simonowi prosto w oczy kilka przepełnionych napięciem minut.

  
Simon w końcu odwrócił wzrok, kręcąc głową. „Zawsze zakładasz najgorsze, Tomlinson. Ale ja cię tego oduczę.”

  
Louis nie miał pomysłu, co na to odpowiedzieć.

  
„Huh?” (Jakże elokwentnie.)

  
„Zgadzam się z tobą, że Harry doskonale sprawdzi się w tej roli. Mogłem mu ją dać, bazując wyłącznie na waszej interakcji. Zaproszenie go na ten występ było w zasadzie formalnością.”

  
Louis wciąż nie rozumiał. „Czyli… zamierzasz go zatrudnić, tak?”

  
„Najprawdopodobniej tak.”

  
„To dlaczego odesłałeś go w taki sposób?”

  
„Żeby zobaczyć, jak zareagujesz. Teraz wiem, że Harry jest dobrym wyborem.”

  
Och. Louis miał już naprawdę dość Simona. Ale było coś, co dręczyło go jeszcze bardziej.

  
„Mogę iść mu powiedzieć? Okropnie jest opuszczać przesłuchanie w taki sposób.”

  
Simon jedynie prychnął. „Tak, tak. Idź mu powiedz, ale jutro i tak dostanie oficjalną propozycję z mojego biura.”

  
Louis wolał nie czekać, aż Simon zmieni zdanie. W sekundzie znalazł się na korytarzu, w panice rozglądając się za Harrym. Zamiast niego ujrzał aktorów, którzy byli następni w kolejce (do bani), więc zapytał – „Hej, widzieliście dokąd poszedł chłopak, który wyszedł stąd jako ostatni?”

  
Jeden z facetów uniósł głowę – „Chyba do łazienki.”

  
„Dzięki, stary.”

  
Gdy Louis otworzył drzwi do łazienki, wpadło w niego wielkie ciało.

  
„Ups” – wymamrotał Harry, pospiesznie poprawiając bandanę.

  
„Cześć” – Louis spojrzał na niego, stojąc pomiędzy łazienką a korytarzem; nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Razem dokonają wielkich rzeczy.

 

 


	3. CZĘŚĆ DRUGA

 

 

„Jest li dla Gavestona pomyślność większa

Niźli żyć i królewskim być faworytem?”

 _Edward II_ , Christopher Marlowe

 

 

 

-H-

 

Gdy tego ranka Harry zjawił się w studiu, miał wrażenie, że z nerwów zaraz wyjdzie z siebie. Obudził się o piątej rano zlany zimnym potem, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy starał się o rolę Guilforda. Doświadczał tego potem  na każdym kolejnym kroku produkcji, od pierwszych czytań, po próby, aż do premiery, w przypadku każdej sztuki, w której odtąd brał udział. Od tego momentu minęło jednak trochę czasu; prawie dwa lata, wystarczająco długo, żeby pomyśleć, że pozbył się tego nawyku.

Nie, żeby wątpił w swoje umiejętności. Wiedział, że jest dobrym aktorem. Ale… Może był dobry tylko w jednym, konkretnym rodzaju gry? Od czasów uniwersyteckich nie tknął klasyki, z wyjątkiem luźnych interpretacji. Być może jego przeznaczeniem był wyłącznie teatr eksperymentalny. Dopiero co stał się rozpoznawalny na tamtych scenach, co uwielbiał. Był szczęśliwy.

Być może Simon naprawdę miał ochotę go zaangażować, z tym, że tamtego dnia postąpił kompletnie nieracjonalnie. Nikt inny w mainstreamowym teatrze nie wziąłby go na serio; powiedzieliby, że jest za młody, albo że jego cv jest zbyt skąpe. Za kilka godzin pojawi się w studiu, i zaraz jak tylko otworzy usta wszyscy zaczną mu współczuć, że w ogóle pomyślał, że się do tego nadaje; ktoś powie Simonowi, żeby przemyślał sobie swoje wybory dla dobra całego przedstawienia. Albo jeszcze gorzej, po cichu pozwolą mu zrujnować powrót Simona, ponieważ będą zbyt mili, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek.

Spędził kilkanaście minut na leżeniu z zaciśniętymi powiekami; pomarańczowe pasy światła przebijały się przez wiszące na oknie zasłony. Słuchał brzęczenia umieszczonego na suficie wentylatora, wyobrażając sobie najgorsze z możliwych scenariusze, aż w końcu poddał się i zwlókł się z łóżka.

Próbował słuchać Keshy na cały regulator podczas wyjątkowo długiego biegu. Gdy to nie podziałało, skrócił o połowę trwający zwykle piętnaście minut prysznic, żeby zaświecić swoje ulubione świeczki i pomedytować. Kiedy i to nie podziałało, przed kawą zaparzył sobie zielonej herbaty; ściskał kubek niczym linę ubezpieczającą, zjawiając się w opuszczonej sali konferencyjnej godzinę wcześniej. Ostrożnie ściskał na krześle wszystkie kończyny, jak gdyby bycie bardziej kompaktowym miało pomóc mu w opanowaniu rosnącej w nim paniki.

Walczył o równomierny oddech przez większą część tejże godziny, do momentu, kiedy zaczęli się pojawiać pozostali członkowie ekipy.  Udało mu się uśmiechnąć do tych, którzy byli wystarczająco rozbudzeni, żeby spojrzeć w jego stronę; zdawało się, że wszyscy się znają i są zbyt zajęci, żeby zwracać na niego zbytnią uwagę. To mu się podobało.

Zaciśnięte wokół kubka palce stały się białe; nie potrafił zmusić się do rozluźnienia uścisku bez poczucia, że wraz z nim straci wymuszony spokój. Wszystkie swoje siły skoncentrował na oddychaniu oraz uśmiechaniu się, ponieważ jeśli odbije mu, zanim próba w ogóle się zacznie, być może będzie musiał zupełnie rzucić aktorstwo z poczucia wstydu.

Wtedy właśnie zjawił się Louis. „Co wy tu kurwa wszyscy robicie, skoro ja jestem piętnaście minut wcześniej, nosz kurwa!”

Hary uniósł wzrok znad herbaty i jego wnętrzności zrobiły małe salto, gdyż Louis Tomlinson, Totalnie Największe Ciacho z RSC, stał tam ze zdegustowaną miną, w dresach i czapce. Chęć rzucenia oczywistym żartem była silniejsza niż fala wywołanych paniką mdłości. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie i rzekł – „Co się martwisz, Louis, impreza i tak nie ruszy bez ciebie.”

Louis odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, kto to powiedział; gdy zauważył Harry’ego, wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na zupełnie radosny. „Masz absolutną rację, Harold.” Rzucił torbę na podłogę tuż koło jego stóp i opadł na krzesło obok niego, rozglądając się po innych przebywających w pomieszczeniu osobach. „Wszyscy powinniście sobie to zapamiętać.”

Tak szczerze, to trochę go to stresowało, ponieważ Louis był dobrze znanym aktorem o wyrobionej renomie; Harry ostatni raz widział go w łazience po przesłuchaniu, gdzie Louis powiedział mu, że dostał tę rolę. Nie wiedział wtedy, co mu odpowiedzieć –  uderzający kontrast między tym, jak Simon odesłał go, nie okazując cienia emocji, a tym, jak Louis wpadł do łazienki, był dla niego zbyt trudny do przetworzenia. Po prostu uśmiechnął się jak idiota i podziękował Louisowi tyle razy, ile zdołał, zanim Louis puścił mu oko, mówiąc, że niedługo się zobaczą.

Widział go teraz, próbując się zaszyć w pokoju pełnym ludzi, o których był przekonany, że ich zawiedzie; bał się, że Louis szybko zrozumie, jaki błąd popełniono, zatrudniając go. Gdy Louis spojrzał na niego znów, jego twarz przybrała łagodny wyraz. Harry uznał, że to dlatego, że wyczuwał jego zdenerwowanie i mu współczuł.

To było naprawdę poniżające doświadczenie, lecz i tak poczuł się wdzięczny, kiedy Louis przysunął swoje krzesło do niego. Usłyszał tylko „W porządku, Harry?” , po czym Louis zaangażował się w skierowaną do wszystkich tyradę o pladze londyńskich korków, i z jakiegoś powodu z każdym słowem uczucie ścisku w jego klatce piersiowej zdawało się słabnąć.

Zanim Simon wkroczył do sali o równej ósmej, Louis rozsiadł się tak, że jego ramię stanowiło miły ciężar na barkach Harry’ego; wraz z siedzącą naprzeciwko nich dziewczyną – Harry domyślił się, że będzie grała królową Isabellę, gdyż Louis zwracał się do niej per „wasza wysokość” – wymieniali się opiniami na temat pracy z Louisem Walshem, znanym reżyserem. Harry był zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem, jak błyszczały oczy Louisa, żeby nadal ściskać kubek z całych sił.

Rozmowy przy stole ucichły, gdy do pokoju wszedł Simon. Harry miał ochotę się stamtąd wyślizgnąć, lecz czuł się tak, jakby Simon przyspawał go do krzesła samym tylko wzrokiem. Louis zabrał ramię, kiedy zorientował się, że zaraz zacznie się próba; Harry przyłapał się na tym, że tęsknił za tym ciepłem.

Simon jeszcze nic nie powiedział – najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że chciał osiągnąć pełen dramatyzmu efekt – więc Harry instynktownie zerknął na Louisa. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Zauważył, że kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko w górę, lecz zaraz znów skupił się na Simonie, więc Harry zrobił to samo, siadając spokojnie.

„Witam wszystkich na naszej pierwszej próbie czytanej. Dziękuję, że zdecydowaliście się zostać częścią tej produkcji. Na pewno wszyscy macie świadomość, że mam tu wiele do stracenia, jak i niektórzy z was.”

Urwał, by spojrzeć w oczy każdej siedzącej przy stole osobie. Harry przełknął ślinę i znów zaczął przyduszać na śmierć swój kubek, lecz wtedy właśnie ramię Louisa wróciło na swoje miejsce. Ściskał bark Harry’ego; Harry był zbyt oniemiały, żeby zareagować.

„Wiem, że niektórzy z was się denerwują, lecz nie poprosiłbym was, żebyście tu przybyli, gdybym nie był pewien, że to się uda. Wszyscy jesteście dosyć młodzi, tak jak i ja, kiedy wyreżyserowałem moją pierwszą nagrodzoną sztukę. Rozum mówi, że ryzykuję, lecz serce podpowiada mi, że warto na was postawić. Na castingach kierowałem się właśnie sercem. Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem każdego z was, poważnie mówię. Wiem, że dacie sobie radę. Udowodnijcie mi, że mam rację. Sprawcie, że będę dumny. Sprawmy, żeby Marlowe znów coś znaczył, co wy na to?”

Wszyscy się zaśmiali; Harry poczuł, że napięcie w pomieszczeniu nieco zelżało. Czuł, że Louis uśmiecha się do niego, zanim to zobaczył; ścisk w jego klatce piersiowej znowu trochę osłabł. Zdawało się, że Louis chciał go tutaj, i być może to samo w sobie wystarczyło, żeby przetrwać tę próbę.

Gdy Simon wycofał się na swoje krzesło w rogu pomieszczenia, na jego miejscu pojawił się Zayn. Harry opuścił wzrok na scenariusz. Miał już pozaginane rogi, i był cały pomazany zakreślaczem oraz zrobionymi zawczasu notatkami.

Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w instrukcje Zayna, starając się zagłuszyć fale mdłości. Otworzył je dopiero wtedy, kiedy usłyszał aprobatę, i od razu odwrócił się, by skupić się na Louisie.

Louis już na niego patrzył; splecione ręce trzymał przed sobą na stole. Gdy tylko zauważył, że ma na sobie uwagę Harry’ego, kiwnął głową prawie niezauważalnie i lekko uniósł kciuki w górę. Harry zaczął od otwierających sztukę strof, zanim nadarzyła mu się okazja do zwątpienia w siebie.

 

-X-

 

Kiedy Zayn ogłosił koniec czytania, Harry był wykończony. Gdyby ktoś nazwał jego rolę wyniszczającą emocjonalnie, byłoby to ogromne niedopowiedzenie. Na samym początku przesłuchań starał się o rolę Gavestona, wygnanego królewskiego faworyta, który ostatecznie zostaje zamordowany przez uzurpatorów za zdeprawowanie króla.

Gdy skontaktowało się z nim biuro Simona, żeby zaoferować mu udział w projekcie, poinformowano go, że został zaangażowany do podwójnej roli: Gavestona oraz Lightborna, co oznaczało, że zagra także mordercę króla. Harry musiał przyznać, że był to błyskotliwy koncept: łączył w sobie metaforyczny oraz dosłowny upadek Edwarda, pozwalał im także zrobić coś fajnego z koncepcją miłości i pożądania, skoro i Gaveston i Lightborn mieli wpływ na Edwarda.

Nie sprawiło to jednak, że role stały się łatwiejsze do odegrania, lecz Louis w jakiś sposób uczynił jego wysiłek lekkim, a przynajmniej nieco lżejszym. Harry reagował na niego instynktownie. Czasem wystarczyło, że Louis nieco zmienił ton głosu czy ułożenie ramion, i Harry odkrywał, że wygłasza scenę w sposób, jaki zupełnie kontrastował z jego własnymi notatkami, boleśnie wciśniętymi w marginesy scenariusza.

Najlepsze było to, że ufał, że Louis potrafił odczytywać jego zachowania na tyle dobrze, żeby postępować tak samo. Te chwile, podczas których byli zbyt zajęci sobą, żeby podążać za scenariuszem, zawsze rodziły najlepsze wersje danej sceny. Minął dopiero jeden dzień, a Simon już określał ich mianem dream teamu.

Po mniej więcej godzinie od rozpoczęcia próby Harry dał sobie spokój z udawaniem, że zamierza robić cokolwiek poza obserwowaniem Louisa. Louis był zbyt zaangażowany w bycie Edwardem, żeby Harry mógł zobaczyć go takim, jakim jest naprawdę – potrafił w mgnieniu oka przejść od szerokiego uśmiechu, unikając przy tym czegoś, czym właśnie rzucał w niego Liam, do desperackiego obejmowania Eleanor w momencie, kiedy Simon kazał im wracać do pracy – lecz pod koniec dnia Harry wiedział już o nim parę rzeczy.

Wiedział na przykład, że Louis pił herbatę z mlekiem, ale bez cukru. Wiedział, że podczas recytacji jego palce drżą, bo pewnie stara się walczyć z ochotą na poprawienie grzywki. Wiedział, że gdy Louis się śmiał, zakrywał usta wewnętrzną częścią dłoni, jak gdyby chciał zmusić ten śmiech, żeby się schował z powrotem do środka. Wiedział, że Louis czuł się zupełnie swobodnie z balansowaniem na linii między okazywaniem szacunku a jago całkowitym brakiem w kontaktach z Simonem, wszystko to z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wiedział, że Louis spuszczał wzrok, żeby bawić się bezmyślnie swoją koszulą, po czym spoglądał na niego spod rzęs, gdy Harry niespodziewanie zbliżał się do niego podczas wygłaszania co bardziej intensywnych strof.

Harry odrzucał myśli, że zapamiętywanie takich rzeczy jest dziwne. Louis był profesjonalistą, którego kiedyś uwielbiał, a dziś miał szansę się od niego uczyć. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, Louis był jego obiektem westchnień. Zasadniczo Harry zapłacił, żeby móc oglądać go z bliska, do jasnej ciasnej. Nie bez powodu wybrał ten casting. Była między nimi chemia, taka, jak powinna być. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

Louis był po prostu… wspaniały. Był kimś, przy kim miało się ochotę usiąść i podziwiać to, jaki jest. Harry już wcześniej odczuwał chemię z innymi aktorami, jasne, że tak, zwłaszcza, że teatr, do jakiego przywykł, był znacznie bardziej uzależniony od interakcji pomiędzy aktorami niż od z góry ustalonego scenariusza. Ale nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego.

Nie wiedział, czy to Louis był aż tak dobry w tym, co robił – w końcu jego praca polegała na rozwijaniu chemii między nim a Harrym, czy było w nim coś takiego, co sprawiało, że tak dobrze się im razem pracowało. Jeśli miał być szczery, trochę go to martwiło, dlatego że już kiedyś zdarzyło mu się coś podobnego.

Zdarzało mu się przywiązywać do członków ekipy w czasie pracy nad daną produkcją. Łatwo było się zauroczyć w kimś, z kim spędzało się całe dnie przez wiele tygodni. Lecz po wszystkim każdy szedł  swoją stronę, i być może, że gdy się następnym razem spotkacie na jakimś przesłuchaniu, uśmiechniecie się do siebie z drugiego końca pokoju, może pójdziecie na kawę, jeśli dopisze wam szczęście. Ale to już nie będzie to samo.

Kiedyś nie radził sobie z utratą tej bliskości, ale teraz miał na to sposób.

Pewnego razu, kiedy był jeszcze w podstawówce, on, mama i Gemma wybrali się latem na trzytygodniową wyprawę po całym kontynencie. Zatrzymywali się w różnych miastach na kilka dni i robili absolutnie wszystko, co można było tam robić, gdyż wiedzieli, że ich czas był ograniczony. Harry poznał osobliwości oraz sekrety każdego z tych miast, po trochu zakochując się w każdym z nich. I gdy już zaczynał się przyzwyczajać, ruszali w dalszą drogę. Pierwszy tydzień tej wyprawy był ciężki, ponieważ poświęcił wiele czasu na tęsknotę za miejscami, które musieli zostawić w tyle.

Wtedy też przyszło mu do głowy, że każde z tych miast miało w sobie coś niezwykłego. Jeśli pozwoliłby sobie na nostalgię za nimi, nigdy już nie potrafiłby się cieszyć innymi miejscami. Gdy to zrozumiał, czerpał z tej przygody znacznie więcej radości.

Pozwalał sobie zatem na zauroczenia, a potem żył dalej. Czasem postępował nieco lekkomyślnie, gdyż brał wszystko, co mógł, kiedy ktoś mu to oferował, co nieraz sprawiało, że było mu ciężko, gdy tego zabrakło. Mimo to coraz lepiej radził sobie z odpuszczaniem, kiedy przychodził czas, by ruszyć dalej.

Po tej jednej próbie Harry już wiedział, że zauroczy się w Louisie. To była ta łatwiejsza część – był niezły w zakochiwaniu się. Co do reszty… nie będzie już tak łatwo. Ale przecież nauczył się sobie z tym radzić, zupełnie jak na tej wycieczce. Z żadną z osób, w której był zakochany, nie czuł się jak w domu. Cieszył się bliskością, po czym wycofywał się, zanim zrobi to druga strona.

Choć Harry przyglądał się głównie Louisowi, nauczył się też paru rzeczy o pozostałych siedzących przy stole osobach. Niall Horan, prawdopodobnie jedna z najbardziej popularnych brytyjskich osobowości telewizyjnych, był zajebiście przerażający w roli ich głównego czarnego charakteru, pomimo faktu, że pod koniec pierwszej przerwy głośno się śmiał że wszystkich żartów Harry’ego o owocach, a także zaprosił wszystkich, nie wyłączając Simona, do siebie na imprezę pod hasłem „Tak Kurwa Przeżyliśmy Tydzień Z Cowellem” w następną sobotę. Zdawało się, że znał wszystkich w tym pomieszczeniu, i Harry sam nie wiedział, czy faktycznie tak było, czy zwyczajnie nie uważał nikogo za nieznajomego.

Eleanor Calder, która zdobyła uznanie krytyków za rolę w jednym z niedawno wyprodukowanych przez BBC dramatów historycznych, w rzeczywistości była bardzo miła, mimo tego, że onieśmielała wszystkich swoim perfekcyjnie dobranym strojem oraz nieskazitelnym makijażem. Wypowiadała swoje kwestie cicho; każde z jej słów, w których knuła intrygę o przejęciu królestwa, przesycone było niemalże słodkim okrucieństwem.

Uśmiechnęła się do Harry’ego delikatnie i bez słowa podała mu długopis, gdy upuścił swój i był zbyt przestraszony, żeby zanurkować po niego pod stół, bojąc się, że kogoś tym rozproszy. Miał nienawidzić jej postaci, lecz gdy widział, jak współpracują z Louisem, prawie był w stanie uwierzyć, że Edward i Isabella mogli by być razem szczęśliwi, gdyby nie musieli rządzić państwem. No i wiecie, gdyby Edward nie był gejem.

Liam i Zayn nie siedzieli przy stole, lecz snuli się gdzieś w tle. Od czasu do czasu Harry odbierał Liama jako ciepły dotyk na swoim ramieniu, który po cichu podrzucał mu na scenariusz zwinięte w kulkę karteczki z uwagami od Simona lub Zayna, kiedy chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogli przeszkodzić w danej scenie. Podczas każdej przerwy Liam komplementował każdego z nich za coś, co jego zdaniem zrobili dobrze.

Zayn był nieco bardziej zdystansowany. Był nieludzko przystojny, a kiedy nie wygłaszał instrukcji, całkowicie koncentrował się na swoim ubiorze. Zazwyczaj potrzebował kilku dobrych minut na wydostanie się z kokonu, w którym się znajdował, kiedy zaczynały się przerwy. Lecz uśmiechał się lekko i przewracał oczami, kiedy Louis się wygłupiał, a także dziękował Liamowi, gdy mu coś przynosił, więc Harry był pewien, że nie był zimny czy wyniosły, po prostu trzymał dystans.

Kolejną sprawą, na którą zwrócił uwagę była dziewczyna, która po cichu weszła do pomieszczenia i skierowała się w stronę Simona. Miała włosy w kolorze jasnego fioletu, związane czymś, co wyglądało jak centymetr krawiecki, więc Harry doszedł do wniosku, że pewnie zajmowała się kostiumami.

Żeby dotrzeć do Simona musiała przejść obok Liama i Zayna; Harry zauważył, że Zayn przesunął krzesło, na którym siedział, bez patrzenia w górę. Gdy dziewczyna musnęła jego bark dłonią w ramach milczących przeprosin za to, że musiał się ruszyć, Zayn podniósł głowę znad swoich notatek pierwszy raz od ostatniej przerwy, prezentując  najprawdziwszy spóźniony refleks. Harry nie miał świadomości, że ludzie naprawdę się tak zachowują, ale cóż, Zayn tak czy siak był chyba zbyt ładny na bycie człowiekiem. Wszystko na to wskazywało.

Postanowił zachować tę informację na później i ponownie skupił się na Niallu, który wypluwał z siebie swoje partie zjadliwym tonem, zwracając się do Louisa. Choć była to interesująca interakcja, nie miał czasu na myślenie o sprawach, jakie nie dotyczyły jego pracy. Która, rzecz jasna, wymagała obserwowania Louisa. (Czy coś w tym stylu. Tak.)

Więc tak, pod koniec dnia był zajebiście wyczerpany, ale był też naprawdę zadowolony z pracy, jaką wykonali. Podobał mu się scenariusz, ludzie, z którymi pracował i jak dotąd nikt nie próbował go wykopać za bycie oszustem. Pierwszy raz odkąd dostał tę rolę poczuł, że poniedziałkowe próby jednak mogły pójść dobrze.

 

-L-

 

Louis zaczynał się poważnie martwić, że Simon Cowell miał świra.

Rozglądał się potajemnie po pozostałych członkach ekipy przez swoje szeroko rozstawione nogi; do twarzy napływała mu krew, bo zbyt długo trzymał głowę w dół. Najwidoczniej zgadzając się na tę rolę trafił do wariatkowa, gdyż nikt z pozostałych aktorów nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego z faktu, że właśnie spędzili prawie całą godzinę na budowaniu „machiny z ludzi” w ramach jakiegoś mającego ich do siebie zbliżyć ćwiczenia.

To był właśnie ten rodzaj głupoty, której tak chciał uniknąć po ukończeniu uniwersytetu. Na szczęście profesorowie z LAMDA nigdy by się nie poniżyli do tego rodzaju ćwiczeń, ale Louis miał na koncie udział w sporej ilości rozgrzewek. (Wolałby raczej zapomnieć o tym, jak został zmuszony do udziału w grze, której prowadzący miał obsesję na punkcie marchewek.)

Lecz będąc już profesjonalnym aktorem nigdy nie był zmuszony do takiego poniżenia się – do wypinania tyłka w górę przy jednoczesnym trzymaniu głowy między nogami oraz wyciąganiu ramion, by odgrywać rolę jakiejś „dźwigni” w tej piekielnej „machinie”. Jedynym plusem tej sytuacji było to, że Harry znalazł się tuż za jego idealnie wystawionym tyłkiem (i jeśli istniało coś, z czego Louis był bardziej dumny, niż ze swych umiejętności aktorskich, to tym czymś był właśnie jego tyłek).

Z Harrym był taki problem, że Louis nie potrafił go rozgryźć. Miał w sobie to coś, co ciągnęło Louisa do niego, ale szczerze mówiąc sam nie miał pojęcia, co się mu podoba w tym źle ubranym pseudo hipsterze. W jednej chwili Harry zachowywał się jak dzieciak w sklepie ze słodyczami, a za chwilę był tak poważny, że jego twarz wyglądała o wiele lat starzej.

Ale Louis kochał wyzwania, i Harry Styles zdecydowanie wpasowywał się w tę kategorię. Z pewnością atrakcyjności całej sprawie dodawał fakt, że Louis nie powinien wywierać nacisku na żadnego z członków ekipy. (Czyżby niczego się nie nauczył?) Nigdy nie nauczył się radzić sobie z tym, czego nie mógł mieć.

Gdy zerknął na Harry’ego spomiędzy swoich nóg, zauważył, że jego wzrok zdecydowanie był skupiony na nim samym, co sprawiło, że coś zakuło go w kręgosłupie (możliwe też, że to przez brak dopływu krwi). Harry nie wydawał się być ani trochę zaniepokojony faktem, jak długo trwało to ćwiczenie, i gdyby Louis tylko mógł, starłby mu ten głupkowaty uśmieszek z jego (uroczej) twarzy.

Przekręcił szyję, żeby sprawdzić, czy zobaczy gdzieś Nialla, i gdy mu się to udało, poczuł się jeszcze bardziej rozczarowany. Oczywiście Niall uznał, że ta zabawa jest super. (Jakimś cudem udało mu się zająć miejsce siedzące na plecach Gerarda, ze stopami opartymi o barki Eleanor, co za mały gnój.) Nie miał co liczyć na jego pomoc.

Przez sekundę rozważał, czy by zwyczajnie nie wstać i wyjść, ale miał świadomość, że nie ważne, jak bardzo by tego chciał, nie mógł tak postąpić. Był odtwórcą tytułowej roli. Nie mógł dawać złego przykładu. (I choć zdarzało mu się zachowywać jak diwa, tak naprawdę wcale nią nie był.)

W momencie, gdy zrezygnowany pomyślał o swych zesztywniałych plecach oraz pluciu krwią, Simon zawołał – „Doskonała robota! Mówię o wszystkich. Poczuliście, jak mocno byliście połączeni? Jak machina, która zmierza ku realizacji większego celu. Właśnie tym jesteśmy.”

Kiedy próbował wyprostować plecy, żałował, że nie może zwrócić uwago na fakt, że powinni zmierzać ku większemu celowi poprzez rzeczywiste odgrywanie sztuki. Ale ugryzł się w język.

„Okej, słuchajcie wszyscy. Piętnaście minut przerwy. Potem zaczniemy od początku” – Liam tryskał energią jak zawsze, przechodząc między kręcącymi się aktorami; z tylnej kieszeni spodni radośnie wystawała mu chusteczka.

Louis wyczekiwał na odpowiedni moment, żeby wyśmiać ten niedorzeczny element garderoby. (Jego niezdrowa obsesja na punkcie szelek z czasów studenckich była czymś zupełnie innym.) Już miał uderzyć, gdy Harry znalazł się tuż przy nim, szurając nogami, jak to miał w zwyczaju. (Louis odmawiał uznania tego za urocze.)

„Hej, Harold! Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? Potrzebujesz może dodatkowej dźwigni?”

Harry pokazał swoje dołeczki (cudnie) i potrząsnął głową. „Niee, chciałem tylko spytać, czy wszystko w porządku z twoimi plecami. Długo wytrzymałeś w tej pozycji.”

(Nie rób zboczonych aluzji. Nie rób zboczonych aluzji.)

„Och, mam się świetnie, Harold. Jestem dosyć elastyczny” – ponieważ Louis był okropnym, absolutnie okropnym człowiekiem, dodał też do tego oczko. Ciężko mu przyszło udawać poczucie winy, gdyż Harry ładnie się zarumienił i oblizał usta. (No cóż.)

„Wyglądasz na, uch. Giętkiego” – wymamrotał Harry, nisko i przeciągle, i cholera, Louis poczuł, że jego dresy nagle zrobiły się za ciasne, co nie powinno mieć miejsca podczas pierwszego dnia prób na scenie. (Naprawdę powinien był to już wiedzieć, serio.)

„I jak, nauczyłeś się już wszystkich kwestii?” – może i nie było to zbyt subtelne przejście, ale Louis musiał korzystać z tego, co miał.

Harry od razu zaczął przypominać wyglądem zagubionego kociaka, jak gdyby jego mózg nie pracował wystarczająco szybko, żeby nadążyć za tak nagłą zmianą tematu. Kiedy już zaskoczył, zaczął przestąpywać z nogi na nogę. „Chyba? Prawie. Trochę mi z tym dziwnie, bo przez ostatnie parę lat zajmowałem się rzeczami, które raczej nie miały scenariusza. Wyszedłem z wprawy, jeśli chodzi o uczenie się na pamięć.”

Zanim tak naprawdę podjął decyzję, usłyszał, jak mówi – „Cóż, jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy, po prostu daj mi znać. Uczenie się na pamięć to moja specjalność. Po tylu latach w RSC trudno, żeby było inaczej.”

Oczy Harry’ego zalśniły (jak u jebanej księżniczki Disneya). „Ahhh tak. To ty jesteś tą młodą gwiazdą RSC, jestem pewien, że twoje umiejętności zapamiętywania są niezrównane.”

„Masz rację, plebsie. Jestem królem zapamiętywania” – Louis wypiął pierś i spojrzał znad nosa, lecz wtedy Harry zaczął chichotać, więc nie mógł do niego nie dołączyć.

„Podobało ci się?” – spytał Harry, gdy skończyli.

„Co konkretnie?” – odparł Louis, poprawiając grzywkę.

„Bycie w RSC. Zawsze się zastanawiałem jakby to było, wiesz. No bo wiesz, Szekspir to absolutna klasyka. Wiesz, on jest, ten no, powodem, dla którego chciałem grać, jak byłem jeszcze w podstawówce, ale w mojej szkole wystawiali tylko baśnie braci Grimm. Nie te prawdziwe, wiesz, bo było w nich za dużo przemocy. Ale, um. Tak czy siak, byłem złotą gęsią, co było spoko, tak sądzę…” – Louis oparł się wygodnie o ścianę. Pewnie trochę tu postoi zanim Harry powie, o co mu chodzi. (Powinno go to irytować, ale jakoś go to zafascynowało.)

„… z tym że kostium trochę krępował ruchy, a ja akurat byłem na etapie „precz z ubraniami”, i było z tego mnóstwo kłopotów. Powiedziałem mamie, że gdybyśmy zrobili _Sen nocy letniej_ , tak jak chciałem, to byłoby super, bo Puk nie nosił zbyt wielu ubrań.”

Louis kiwnął głową – „Doskonale cię rozumiem. _Sen_ zawsze miał dla mnie szczególne znaczenie. Gdy byłem mały, zobaczyłem tę sztukę w parku w Manchesterze, i to sprawiło, że zapragnąłem zostać aktorem.”

Harry wybałuszył oczy. _Wow_. To było… lekko przerażające. „Serio? To samo przydarzyło się mnie! Też widziałem _Sen_ w parku w Manchesterze. Miałem jakoś… dziewięć czy dziesięć lat? To było jeszcze przed historią ze złotą gęsią.”

(Woah. To dziwne.)

„Dziwne. Może byliśmy w tym samym parku! Coś musiało wisieć w powietrzu, skoro obaj zostaliśmy aktorami.”

Harry entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. „Pamiętasz jak Puk wyszedł do widowni i rzucał płatkami kwiatów? Trzymałem garść tych płatków w biurku dopóki Gems ich nie wywaliła któregoś dnia podczas sprzątania. Nie odzywałem się do niej przez tydzień.”

„Tak! Ja też je zatrzymałem. Ale dziwne.”

„To musiało być przeznaczenie” – na twarzy Harry’ego pojawiły się dołeczki, a Louis oparł się pokusie przyznania mu racji.

„Zawsze chciałem grać w sztukach Szekspira po tym, co wtedy zobaczyłem. Musiało być fajnie zarabiać w taki sposób na życie” – Harry oparł się o ścianę tuż obok Louisa, trącając go barkiem – „Dlaczego odszedłeś?”

Louis wzruszył ramionami. „Przez faceta.” Pomiędzy brwiami Harry’ego pojawiła się mała zmarszczka, jak zawsze, kiedy był zdezorientowany, więc Louis kontynuował. „Cóż, prawie. Spotykałem się z kimś z firmy, a potem on dostał awans na dyrektora do spraw artystycznych. Wiesz, jacy potrafią być ludzie. Gadali, że będę dostawał główne role ze względu na mój związek.”

„Do bani” – Harry wyglądał na oburzonego z tego powodu i Louis trochę go za to uwielbiał.

„Nawet gdyby tak nie było, wiedziałem, że jakbym został, każdy mój casting i tak byłby kwestionowany. Więc odszedłem.”

Chwila ciszy. „A co z tym facetem?”

Przez sekundę Louis nie był pewien, o co mu chodzi. „Och! Adam. Tak. Powiedział mi, że będę żałował odejścia, i miał rację, zanim dostałem tę robotę. Teraz mam okazję, żeby udowodnić im, jak bardzo się mylili.”

„Czyli już się nie spotykacie, tak?”

„Niee. Był w miarę w porządku, i do dziś rozmawiamy od czasu do czasu. Ale nie wspierał mnie w tej decyzji, więc nie widziałem powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy dalej być razem.”

Popatrzył w górę i nagle zauważył, że byli złączeni od barków aż do stóp; ich twarze były tak blisko siebie, że Louis czuł oddech Harry’ego na swoim policzku. (Jezusie.)

„Um. Uwierz mi, wyniosłem z tego lekcję o spotykaniu się z kimkolwiek  z obsady w trakcie produkcji. Rzadko wynika z tego coś dobrego.”

Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od obojczyka Harry’ego. (Zaczynał się tego wstydzić.)

Właśnie miał spróbować zepchnąć te rozmowę na spokojniejsze tory, gdy nagle doskoczył do nich Niall; odsunął Harry’ego od ściany, by wskoczyć mu na plecy, a Harry podniósł go, jakby nic nie ważył, kompletnie niewzruszony (kurwa).

Louis zdążył zauważyć, że Niall kleił się do każdego, nawet do ludzi, których ledwo znał, i jakoś nikt nie zgłaszał pretensji. To było coś wyjątkowego. (Nawet jeśli Louis egoistycznie – głupio – życzył sobie, żeby trzymał ręce z dala od Harry’ego.)

„Pomocy! Schowaj mnie!” – wrzasnął Niall, mocniej wtulając się w Harry’ego. Dopiero wtedy Louis spostrzegł, że miał na głowie zawiązaną chusteczkę.

„Aww, Niall! Ja chciałem to ukraść” – nadąsał się Louis, ponieważ utrata szansy na dokuczenie Liamowi była jak przegrana na loterii; prawdopodobna, ale i tak przynosiła rozczarowanie.

„No to mi pomóż i mnie schowaj, chuju!”

Louis prychnął. „Nie mam zwyczaju odpowiadać na takie wulgaryzmy.”

Harry zaśmiał się tak gwałtownie, że Niall zeskoczył z jego pleców; w tym samym momencie do sali wkroczył Liam z butelką wody oraz żądzą mordu w oczach.

„Kurwa. Dzięki za nic” – Niall odwrócił się i uciekł w podskokach, tuż obok Zayna, który szedł z przeciwnego kierunku.

„Wracaj tu, Horan! Potrzebne mi to!” – krzyczał Liam, również wymijając Zayna.

„Co tu się odbywa?”

„To co zwykle, Zayn. Doszedłem do wniosku, że wszyscy zaangażowani w tę sztukę są zdrowo stuknięci.”

Zayn przeczesał włosy ręką.  „Chyba muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Nie rozumiem, jak to możliwe, że już pierwszego dnia mamy opóźnienie.”

Louis poklepał go po ramieniu. „Może powinieneś pogadać z twoim ziomkiem Cowellem, skoro to jego 'ćwiczenie’ sprawiło, że mamy godzinę w plecy.”

„Och nie! Bardzo mi się podobało to ćwiczenie. Było w nim tyle energii, wiesz, naprawdę poczułem, że bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy…” – Harry brzmiał tak szokująco szczerze, że Louis nie mógł mu nie współczuć.

„Taa, domyślam się, z tym że mamy jedynie dwa tygodnie na przygotowanie występu.”

Słysząc to Harry zbladł i pokiwał głową na znak zgody. „Tak, pewnie masz rację.”

„Powinieneś się z tym pogodzić już teraz, młody człowieku. Ja mam zawsze rację.”

Zayn przewrócił oczami. „Zobaczę, czy dam radę z nim o tym porozmawiać, ale wydaje się, że jest bardzo zdeterminowany, żeby codziennie rano robić jakieś ćwiczenie. Zgaduję, że to chyba część jego ‘wizji’.”

Louis jęknął. „Nie zazdroszczę ci tej roboty, stary.”

„Dzięki, dupku. Teraz lepiej idź po jakąś wodę czy coś zanim zaczniemy, bo zdaje mi się, że Simon chce dziś zrobić pierwsze trzy akty.”

Louis spojrzał na zegar. Zostało mu jedynie pięć minut. „Cholera. Tak. Zaraz wrócę” – popatrzył na Harry’ego – „Idziesz ze mną?”

 

-X-

 

Próby na scenie poszły im tak gładko, jak można się było tego spodziewać, czyli nie wystarczająco gładko. Ale i tak jakoś przeżyli, gdyż nie ważne, jak bardzo Simon się do niego podlizywał – był kimś, kto wiedział, o czym mówi, gdy w grę wchodził wybór właściwych osób do jego produkcji.

Zabawne, że gdy w czymś grasz, ludzie, których w zasadzie nie znasz, stają się bliscy niczym rodzina w zaledwie kilka dni. Wielka, dysfunkcyjna rodzina. Louis zwalał to na magię teatru.

W ciągu tygodnia na tyle zbliżył się do kolegów z planu oraz kostiumologów, którzy pojawiali się na próbach, że wiedział już, skąd pochodzą, ile mają rodzeństwa i czego obawiają się najbardziej. (Okej. Może nie aż tak, ale wciąż byli kurwa blisko.)

Na przykład Liam; był świetnym menedżerem (nawet gdy miewał małe ataki paniki, kiedy okazywało się, że mają zbyt duże opóźnienie), potrafił przypilnować, żeby każdy zajmował się swoją działką bez narzucania się im, co dawało im swobodę gry i pozwalało wejść w postaci. Był też wyjątkowo niepewny, ponieważ znęcano się nad nim, gdy był dzieckiem. (Szczerze mówiąc Louis nie miał pojęcia, jak namówił Liama, żeby mu o tym opowiedział. Ach ta magia teatru.)

Co się tyczyło jego kolegów aktorów, Eleanor była cudowna i wręcz na luzie podchodziła do roli królowej Isabelli, Niall, ku zaskoczeniu (a może wcale nie) był przerażający jako jego rywal, a Harry – cóż, Harry to po prostu Harry. (Cokolwiek to znaczyło.)

Następnego dnia Harry pojawił się z pomalowanym na żółto paznokciami ; uśmiechnął się tylko i wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Louis nie potrafił powstrzymać się od komentarza. „Opiekowałem się dzieckiem mojej przyjaciółki, Lou, a Lux to wykapana mama, uwielbia mnie stroić.”

Louis uniósł brew, a Niall złapał dłoń Harry’ego, żeby ją obejrzeć. „Nieźle jej poszło. Ile ma lat?”

„Dopiero trzy. Trochę poprawiłem brzegi, kiedy skończyła” – przyznał Harry bez cienia zażenowania.

„Robiłem to samo z moimi siostrami” – Louis obejrzał jego dłonie w poszukiwaniu śladów po lakierze – „W końcu nie chcesz, żeby myślały, że ci się nie podobało, jak już zauważą, że to zmyłeś.”

Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie. „Otóż to!”

Niall spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego, potrząsając przy tym głową. „Okej, frajerzy. Idę na lunch. Gerrard, jesteś gotowy?”

Gerrard siedział po drugiej stronie pokoju. Uniósł wzrok znad lunchu, który już jadł, zdezorientowany. „Huh?”

„No chodź, G. Ja stawiam!”

I tak oto Niall się zmył, zostawiając za sobą wciąż osłupiałego Gerrarda. Louis patrzył, jak idą, kręcąc przy tym smętnie głową, po czym odwrócił się do Harry’ego, którzy przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem.

„Ile masz sióstr?”

„Cztery. Wszystkie młodsze. A ty masz siostrę?”

Harry kiwnął głową. „Jedną, starszą. Jak byłem mały wszędzie za nią chodziłem.”

Louis się uśmiechnął, gdyż potrafił sobie wyobrazić małego Harry’ego Stylesa, kroczącego jak kaczątko za większą kaczką.

„Zawsze chciałem mieć dużo rodzeństwa. Założę się, że było super.” – kontynuował.

Louis poprawił sobie grzywkę. „Tak, ale nie zawsze. Było mi ciężko być sobą, kiedy bez przerwy otaczało mnie tyle ludzi.”

Poszli potem na lunch; Louis opowiadał Harry’emu o swojej rodzinie, mówiąc o sprawach, którymi nie miał w zwyczaju się dzielić. O tym, jak odszedł jego tata, jak był jedynym mężczyzną w domu, o ujawnieniu swojej orientacji, o długach, o mamie. Harry po prostu słuchał, od czasu do czasu wtrącając właściwe słowa („Każda mama chce, żeby jej dzieci były szczęśliwe”); Louis był zupełnie oczarowany.

Mniej więcej wtedy Louis, Zayn, Niall, Liam i Harry stworzyli swoje własne małe kółko wśród obsady. Pewnego dnia, gdy byli szczególnie zapracowani, tuż przed przerwą na lunch, kiedy to poprzedniego wieczora wszyscy wyszli późno, a nazajutrz musieli przyjść wcześnie, Louis postanowił poszukać lepszej korony dla Edwarda, ponieważ ta, którą wybrała dla niego odpowiedzialna za kostiumy Perrie, jakoś mu nie pasowała.

Wiedział na pewno, że gdzieś w piwnicach była ukryta gigantyczna szafa z kostiumami. Nie musiał zbyt długo przekonywać Harry’ego, żeby poszedł z nim.

„Na wypadek, gdyby się okazało, że mieszka tam Upiór ze Studia, dasz radę odwrócić jego uwagę, podczas gdy ja ucieknę. Masz te swoje loczki i cudne oczka, a ta bandana wygląda zupełnie jak wstążka. Jesteś idealną kopią Christiny, nie możesz oczekiwać, że zrezygnuję z takiej możliwości, gdy w grę wchodzi moje bezpieczeństwo.”

Harry przewrócił oczami, nie potrafił jednak ukryć dołeczków, które były reakcją na komplement (rzecz jasna ten idiota wziął to za komplement), zatem nie zaczął protestować, kiedy Louis złapał go za nadgarstek i odciągnął od rozmowy z Gerardem.

Liam wpadł na nich, gdy wychodził ze spotkania.

„Czekaj, Harry, muszę porozmawiać z tobą o twoim wejściu w akcie trzecim, musimy zmienić oświetlenie przy…”

Louis nie zwolnił, ani nie zmniejszył siły, z jaką trzymał Harry’ego; upewnił się, że użyje swego najbardziej stalowego, pełnego determinacji ‘pożałujesz-jeśli-spróbujesz-mnie-zatrzymać’ tonu głosu.

„Nie teraz Liam, mamy bardzo ważną misję, możesz pogadać z H później.”

Liam mrugnął raz, po czym podążył za nimi, przekazując Harry’emu informacje w locie. (Najwidoczniej ten ton nie działał na Liama. Huh.)

Niall i Zayn musieli usłyszeć hałas z korytarza, gdyż wyskoczyli z pokoju socjalnego, gdy cała trójka akurat przechodziła obok.

„Czyli co, wszyscy idziemy na lunch?”

Niall już trzymał coś, coś wyglądało jak wielkie pudełko z jedzeniem na wynos, lecz i tak poszedł za nimi, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

„Niall. Niall. Dokąd zabierasz nasze jedzenie. Niall.”

Tym oto sposobem cała piątka wylądowała w gąszczu korytarzy pod studiem, tuż po tym, jak sforsowali nie chcące współpracować, niepokojąco skrzypiące drzwi.

W tenże sposób tam utknęli, ponieważ Niall miał w rękach zbyt dużo jedzenia,  Zayn był zbyt zajęty próbą odebrania mu tego, Louis zbyt mocno trzymał Harry’ego, a Harry zbyt się zaangażował w słuchanie scenicznych rozporządzeń Liama, żeby którykolwiek z nich pomyślał o tym, że wypadałoby czymś podeprzeć te drzwi.

Nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że coś jest nie tak, dopóki obrażony Niall nie zdecydował się pójść na górę po sztućce, o których najwyraźniej zapomnieli ludzie z dostawy (bardzo nieładnie).

Louis był wdzięczny, że Niall wziął to wielkie pudełko z jedzeniem (japońskim), ponieważ trwała przerwa i raczej nikt nie zamierzał wracać przez co najmniej czterdzieści pięć minut, o ile nie więcej. Rozłożyli wszystko i zrobili sobie coś w rodzaju pikniku na podłodze; Niall raz czy dwa pomamrał coś pod nosem o dzieleniu się jedzeniem (to znaczyło, że bardzo ich kocha.)

Zayn, Liam i Niall usiedli w półokręgu, podczas gdy Louis zajął jedyne stojące w pomieszczeniu krzesło (w końcu grał główną rolę, był królem, tylko on miał prawo mieć tron), a Harry oparł się o jego nogi. Louis mógł z łatwością dosięgnąć rękami jego kręconych włosów. (I co z tego, że mógłby wykorzystać tę okazję?)

Najwidoczniej zamówili za dużo miso; Niall zrobił scenę, że nie mają łyżek do jedzenia.

Zayn zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony. „Nie, jestem pewien, że to się pije.”

Niall popatrzył na niego sceptycznie, po czym wepchnął w ciecz palce, próbując trochę nabrać.

Zayn potrząsnął głową. „To się pije! Tosiępije tosiępije tosiępije.”

Niall westchnął, ale chwycił za styropianowy kubek i upił łyk. „Nie stary, to jest zupa, potrzeba do tego łyżki. Szkoda. Chyba jednak zostanę przy sushi.”

W końcu Perrie zjawiła się, żeby coś stamtąd zabrać  i wypuściła ich. Zanim to się stało, Louis odnalazł idealną koronę, Harry znalazł wielką, różową kokardę, którą zamierzał wpiąć we włosy, a Liam rozluźnił się na tyle, żeby z nimi pożartować. Niall ułożył głowę na kolanach Zayna; całą ich piątkę połączyło sushi oraz pełne pęcherze.

Niewiele brakowało, a zadeptaliby biedną Perrie (oprócz Zayna, który kręcił się koło niej, unikając kontaktu wzorkowego), tak się spieszyli do najbliższej łazienki.

Dzień po ich małej przygodzie skończyli kolejny etap prób, a Simon zaczął naciskać na nich coraz mocniej i mocniej, coraz bardziej wpychać ich w odgrywane przez nich postaci; sugerował im „Czym jest śmierć dla Gavestona?” i „Co zrobiłby Edward, gdyby nie był królem?” Z tego powodu próby stawały się coraz bardziej wyczerpujące. Louis miał wrażenie, że jeśli tylko zamknie oczy, straci przytomność na następne dziesięć godzin.

Edward stawał się coraz większym wyzwaniem. Louis nie chciał, żeby był jedynie bezużytecznym homoseksualistą, jak go dotychczas przedstawiano, ale nie chciał też trywializować jego zmagań. Kroczenie po linie między siłą a słabością naprawdę go martwiło, więc bez przerwy sprawdzał wraz z Simonem, czy nie przeciągał zbytnio Edwarda na żadną ze stron.

Na szczęście błyskawicznie dotarli do końca sobotniej próby, po której miał nadejść dzień wolny; Simon optował za odegraniem sceny trzeciej z aktu piątego, co oznaczało, że Louis miał fajrant. Albo miał mieć, lecz przyszła Perrie, poprosić go na przymiarkę strojów, żeby mogła jutro dokonać wszystkich niezbędnych poprawek. Uwielbiał ją, jej fioletowe włosy i genialne poczucie humoru, ale po tak ciężkim tygodniu nie powinna mieć pretensji, że utrudniał jej pracę.

„Louis, do kurwy nędzy! Stój prosto albo pokłuję ci ten twój cenny tyłeczek!” – mówiła ze szpilkami w ustach, zerkając na Louisa znad taboretu.

Louis czuł się (trochę) źle z tym, że jej przeszkadzał. „Sorry, Pez, ale jestem wykończony.”

„A co, myślisz, że ja nie jestem?” – krzyknęła, kontynuując podwijanie jego spodni – „Malik wiecznie dyszy mi nad uchem coś o ‘paletach kolorów’ i całym tym szajsie, zmuszając mnie do przerabiania przyzwoitych projektów zupełnie bez powodu, a potem gada, że te pierwsze podobały mu się bardziej! Przysięgam, jeśli powie mi coś o tych spodniach, to…”

„Ała! Cholera jasna, Pez! Patrz, gdzie wbijasz to badziewie!”

Perrie odsunęła się pospiesznie, po czym podwinęła nogawkę, by zobaczyć, czy są jakieś ślady. „Sorry! Sorry, Lou! Ja tylko” – znów spuściła nogawkę, najwidoczniej uważając rany Louisa za niewielkie (ale bolało jak cholera) – „Zdaję sobie sprawę, jakie mam szczęście, że robię do tego kostiumy, wiesz? Ten no, w większości teatrów minęłyby lata, zanim dostałabym swoją własną sztukę, i byłam – _jestem_ taka podekscytowana. Ale Malik ciągle przyłazi z czymś do poprawy czy całkowitej zmiany, i za każdym razem, gdy wchodzi, coraz bardziej czuję, ze nie zasłużyłam na to, żeby tu być – a sądzę, że zasługuję” – obrzuciła go pełnym niewzruszonej determinacji spojrzeniem tych wielkich, niebieskich oczu – „Jestem kurwa zajebista. Ale zaczynam mieć dość tego, że ktoś sprawia, że czuję się inaczej.”

No cóż, cholera. Louis nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić. Nie żeby w ogóle mógł się dowiedzieć, skoro w tym momencie prawie cały czas był na scenie, ale co Zayn sobie kurwa wyobrażał?

„Chcesz, żebym z nim o tym porozmawiał? Bo wiesz, że mogę bardzo łatwo wlać mu trochę oleju do głowy.”

Perrie zaśmiała się, potrząsnęła głową i znów wróciła do szpilek. „Nie. Jestem dużą dziewczynką. Potrafię o siebie zadbać. Tak szczerze, to przecież bzdura.”

„Wygląda na to, że on się zachowuje jak kutas.”

„Trochę tak jest” – zachichotała – „Ale dam sobie z nim radę.”

Louis już miał zaprotestować, gdy do pomieszczenia zajrzał Harry, zakrywając oczy dłonią.

„Ktoś wygląda nieprzyzwoicie?”

„Jak zawsze.”

„Wchodź, Harry. On się tylko droczy” – Perrie skończyła pracę i wstała, żeby ocenić jej efekty, podczas gdy Harry pomału wszedł do środka. Zatrzymał się obok niej i zaczął naśladować sposób, w jaki patrzyła na Louisa od góry do dołu. Louisa aż skręciło.

„Dobra robota, Perrie.” (Louis się trochę nastroszył. No i co z tego?)

„Dzięki, Haz. A propos, mógłbyś na szybko przymierzyć koszulę Lightborna?”

Harry wzruszył ramionami. „Jasne, nie ma problemu.”

Perrie chwyciła za wiszące na wieszaku ubranie, jakie przypominało wyglądem znoszoną koszulkę z logo Ramones, po czym podała je Harry’emu. Harry już ściągał swoją flanelę. (Wow. Okej.) Louis nagle stał się zupełnie rozbudzony. (Ale tatuaże.) Lecz gdy tylko materiał opadła na ziemię, jego miejsce zajęła koszulka, i jeśli Louis miał być szczery, wcale nie był przez to w lepszym położeniu.

Perrie była geniuszem zła. Jasne, że mężczyzna, który miał kusić Edwarda na śmierć, będzie ubrany w wartą grzechu koszulkę Ramones. Louis miał desperacją nadzieję, że już skończyła poprawiać te spodnie, bo w przeciwnym razie będzie musiała się martwić, że nagle zrobiły się wyjątkowo ciasne. Albo po prostu go wyśmieje.

Tak czy siak… „A więc, Harold. Co cię tu sprowadza?”

„Och, tak” – Harry mrugnął, podczas gdy Perrie zamartwiała się tym, jak materiał układa się na jego ramionach (och, chciałoby się być tym materiałem). „Wybieracie się dziś do Nialla?”

Louis skinął głową. „Ummm, nie. A co?”

Z Harry’ego zeszło powietrze. „Och, tak tylko. Robi tę małą imprezę z okazji końca tygodnia, że przetrwaliśmy próby, pamiętasz? I tak sobie pomyślałem, że byłoby fajnie, wiesz, jakby wszyscy przyszli?” – niezręcznie przestąpił z nogi na nogę – „Wiesz, żebyśmy się zintegrowali jako obsada.”

Louis kompletnie o tym zapomniał; właśnie miał to powiedzieć, gdy Perrie, która wciąż stała za ramionami Harry’ego, przewróciła oczami tak mocno, że zdziwił się, że nie wypadły – „Jasne. _Integracja_. Rozumiem.”

Harry odwrócił się pospiesznie, za co otrzymał od Perrie klapsa, bo zrobił to bez jej zgody. „Nie miałem na myśli, że nie jesteś zaproszona, Pez. Przez obsadę miałem na myśli…”

„Och, wiem, co miałeś na myśli, kochaniutki” – znów obróciła go tak, żeby stał twarzą do Louisa; puściła mu oczko znad ramion Harry’ego. (Co proszę?)

„Chyba mogę pójść” – poddał się Louis (o ile to w ogóle była inna opcja); cała twarz Harry’ego zalśniła – „Ale pewnie nie zostanę zbyt długo. Jestem cholernie wykończony, H.”

„Tak, ja też wpadnę tylko na chwilę. Zdecydowanie muszę się napić, lepiej żeby ta bogata gwiazda TV nam stawiała.”

Harry zaczął klaskać niczym pięciolatek, który właśnie wygrał konkurs piękności. Louis spróbował (co mu się nie udało) zrozumieć, dlaczego był do niego tak zajebiście przywiązany.

 

-H-

 

Harry był pijany. Harry był bardzo, bardzo pijany. Nie miał tego w planach, bo w końcu była to jego pierwsza integracja z resztą obsady i nie miał ochoty wyjść na kogoś mało profesjonalnego, ale jasna cholera, Niall dodał coś do tego ponczu, i cokolwiek to było, z pewnością zawierało alkohol, choć wcale tak nie smakowało;  teraz stał na stole w salonie, ocierając się o kij od szczotki, który służył mu za mikrofon, i śpiewał cicho miks „Do I Wanna Know” oraz „212.”

Salon Nialla był słabo oświetlony, lecz gdy Harry wszedł tam po raz pierwszy z kwiatkiem doniczkowym w ręku, był wystarczająco trzeźwy, by zauważyć rozciągające się od sufitu do podłogi okna, pokrywające całą ścianę, kontury oprawionych obrazów oraz plakaty filmowe z autografami, rozwieszone na pozostałych trzech ścianach. Naprzeciwko marmurowego kominka znajdowały się długie kanapy, ustawione dookoła szklanego stolika do kawy. Harry pamiętał, że pomyślał sobie, że całość była nieco bardziej nowoczesna i  wysmakowana? niż oczekiwałby po Niallu.

Chyba wyobrażał sobie mieszkanie Nialla jako nieco bardziej ulepszony fort z poduszek. Wyjątkowo luksusowy, wyjątkowo drogi fort z poduszek we flagi Irlandii, pełen gitar oraz flipperów. Na pewno nie coś żywcem wyjęte z reklamy w magazynie Marthy Stewart.

Zaraz po tym, jak Harry wszedł do środka, Niall zamienił roślinę na kuliste naczynie pełne… czegoś i wrzasnął „Wypij, chuju!”, po czym został zawołany i na powrót zniknął w plątaninie ciał, jakie wypełniały całe pierwsze piętro jego mieszkania, i to była ostatnia chwila, kiedy Harry miał okazję pomyśleć coś na temat wystroju tego wnętrza.

Prawie od razu rozpoznał ludzi, których znał albo z aktualnej obsady albo z poprzednich projektów – najwidoczniej wszyscy, których znał, znali także Nialla – i spędził resztę wieczoru na systematycznym upijaniu się tym, co Niall wlał do tego naczynia (cokolwiek by to nie było), które magicznie napełniało się samo. Niall dał mu magiczne naczynie z magicznym napojem. Albo jego znajomi czegoś tam dolewali, kiedy nie patrzył. To było bardziej prawdopodobne.

Więc tak. Właśnie stał na stole w salonie; całe pomieszczenie jakby lśniło, ale też trochę się obracało, podczas gdy on wyśpiewywał „What’s your dick like homie, what’re you into, huh?”. Wtedy wszedł Louis. Nagle wszystko stało się o wiele jaśniejsze, ale też o wiele bardziej skupione, dlatego, że teraz koncentrował się na Louisie.

Do tego momentu Harry postanowił nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z każdą jedną z osób, jakie zebrały się wokół prowizorycznej sceny, gdyż był całkiem pewny, że to oni namówili go na karaoke i powinni się teraz przyznać, co narobili, ale też dlatego, że w ogóle nie miał wstydu.

Lecz gdy tylko pojawił się Louis, Harry zrezygnował i śpiewał wyłącznie do niego, przestał nawet dąsać się w ten seksowny sposób, bo szczerzył się zbyt szeroko, żeby porządnie wymawiać słowa; wszystko dlatego, że Louis tu był, a Harry za nim tęsknił. Doszedł do wniosku, że tak czy siak nikt nie będzie miał do niego pretensji, choćby dlatego, że Louis miał na sobie białą koszulkę z dużym wycięciem, która była w zasadzie prześwitująca, więc Harry widział jego pokryte tuszem obojczyki, co było zupełnie nie fair. Kręciły go koszule, spod których widać było tatuaże; Louis nie powinien był używać jego własnego chwytu przeciwko niemu. Miał też na sobie czarne dżinsy, które wyglądały jak namalowane na skórze.

Gdy Louis zauważył Harry’ego z kijem, o mało co nie zgiął się w pół ze śmiechu; mocno zacisnął powieki, a jego zęby lśniły w świetle dyskotekowych lamp, które Niall włączył zaraz jak tylko zaczęli karaoke. Najwidoczniej montował je przed każdą imprezą „dla stworzenia atmosfery.”

Harry skończył piosenkę i ukłonił się teatralnie. Gdy znów spojrzał w górę, Louis już tam był, żeby pomóc mu zejść ze stołu. „Już skończyłeś?”

Harry zaczął się dąsać, próbując dźgnąć go w klatkę piersiową, lecz ostatecznie trafił w szyję, dlatego że źle obliczył sobie to, o ile niższy był od niego Louis. „Hej.” Wydukał to słowo, jeszcze raz dźgając Louisa dla podkreślenia efektu. „Powinieneś mi podziękować, to był znakomity występ.” Rozejrzał się za kimś, kto przyznałby mu rację. Na szczęście właśnie wtedy wpadł na nich Niall, obejmując każdego z nich ramieniem.

Z tym że to było do kitu, bo teraz już nie opierał się o Louisa, a przecież lubił się o niego opierać, bo Louis był taki ciepły i solidny. Ale miał swój honor, którego musiał bronić, więc rzucił Louisowi wyzywające spojrzenie i zadowolił się oparciem o Nialla. „Niall, powiedz Louisowi, że byłem fantastyczny. Mam potencjał na gwiazdę pop w karaoke.”

„Byłeś fantastyczny, masz prawdziwy potencjał na gwiazdę pop” – Niall zgodził się z bez trudu – „A teraz przenieś ten swój kościsty tyłek do kuchni, właśnie przyszło paru moich ziomków i jak im powiedziałem, że tu jesteś, podjarali się jak las pełen pieprzonych choinek, przysięgam na Boga. Pomyślałby kto, że to ty zapewniłeś darmowe alko.”

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie. „Ale przyniosłem roślinkę, poedziałeś im, że przyniosłem roślinkę? To jest lepsze niż alko, jak się nad tym zastanowić. Wiesz. Prezent, który wciąż dostajesz, bo miło się na nią patrzy i produkuje też tlen. Bo fotosynteza.”

Niall wyglądał na niewzruszonego. „Wielkie słowa pijanej gwiazdy pop.”

Louis wpatrywał się w niego pustym wzrokiem. „… ty…. Przyniosłeś roślinę w doniczce. Na imprezę integracyjną.”

Harry poważnie kiwnął głową. „Nieładnie tak przyjść na imprezę bez prezentu, Lou.”

Niall przewrócił oczami i pociągnął Harry’ego za sobą. „Przyjaciele. Kuchnia. Idziemy.”

Harry ożywił się na dźwięk słowa „przyjaciele”; od razu udał się chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku, co do którego miał nadzieję, że prowadzi do kuchni. Wtedy poczuł ciepłą dłoń w dole pleców, i nagle Louis kierował go w stronę innego korytarza, niż ten, do którego zmierzał.

„Nie w tę stronę, Harold.”

Harry się mu ukłonił. „Dzięki, Lewis.”

Louis prychnął, ale jednocześnie się do niego uśmiechnął, więc Harry był zadowolony. „Chodźmy zobaczyć tych twoich przyjaciół, dobra?”

 

-L-

 

Louis nie zamierzał się oszukiwać. Cała ta sytuacja z Harrym zaczynała się mu wymykać spod kontroli. Lecz kto mógłby go za to winić? Zapinana na guziki koszula, którą miał na sobie Harry, była na tym etapie praktycznie całkiem rozpięta, co pozwalało Louisowi zerkać na jego tatuaże (kto w ogóle robi sobie jebanego motyla w takim miejscu?), poza tym wszedł akurat, gdy Harry ocierał się o to drewno (czy tam kij od mopa). Była to zmiana o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni w stosunku do jego rozmowy z Zaynem, odbytej  w delikatnym chłodzie werandy.

Choć Perrie mówiła mu, żeby tego nie robił, Louis musiał wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, gdyż po prostu nie mógł się nie dowiedzieć, dlaczego ten miły, słodki, zdystansowany Zayn był takim chujem dla wspaniałej, pięknej, zabawnej Perrie. (Być może był trochę wcięty. Kto wie?)

Gdy skonfrontował się z Zaynem nieco ostrzej, niż planował, Zayn poddał się niemal od razu (co mogło lub wcale nie musiało mieć nic wspólnego ze skrętem, którego właśnie palił), wyznając swą miłość do pani kostiumolog oraz niezdrową obsesję na punkcie tego, że nosiła włosy związane centymetrem krawieckim. Kiedy Louis próbował się z tego wyśmiać, Zayn stał się jeszcze bardziej posępny i zaczął mamrotać sam do siebie jakąś wyjątkowo depresyjną poezję. Gdy Louis zasugerował mu porozmawianie z Perrie, tak, jak zrobiłby normalny człowiek, Zayn uciekł do łazienki.

Choć Zayn był pięknym geniuszem, czasem potrafił być wyjątkowo durny.

Kiedy skręcali w stronę kuchni, Harry zderzył się z bokiem Louisa; wszystkie myśli o Zaynie, Perrie oraz uroczych dzieciach, które mogliby mieć, zostały wypchnięte przez _Harry, Harry, Harry_. Louis złapał go za łokieć, żeby nie upadł, i właśnie wtedy z drugiej strony kuchni rozległ się głośny ryk powitań.

Nagle Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko tym swoim głupkowatym uśmieszkiem w stylu „kocham wszystkich” i pomału ruszył do przodu, żeby przywitać się z wielbiącymi go fanami. Louis starał się nie być zazdrosnym o to, jak mocno go przytulali, wchodząc w jego prywatną przestrzeń, o której Louis myślał jak o swojej własnej. (Nie wyszło.)

Grupa najwyraźniej składała się z przedstawicieli wszystkich możliwych gałęzi przemysłu rozrywkowego; większość z nich Louis widział w tabloidach. Byli tam Caroline Flack i Olly Murs, którzy prowadzili ten program po Xfactorze, Nick Grimshaw z BBC Radio One, Ed Sheeran, sławny piosenkach i autor tekstów, o którym plotkowano, że spotyka się z Ellie Goulding, James Corden, który aktualnie miał dobrą passę jako gwiazda West End Comedy, oraz, co było bardzo dziwne, Zach Braff. (Co do cholery?)

Byli elitą branży rozrywkowej, i faktycznie podjarali się niczym choinki na sam widok Harry’ego. Louis chciał czuć się zaskoczony, lecz każdy, kto spędził z Harrym choć minutę sam na sam, byłby w stanie zrozumieć to zjawisko. Przez ostatni tydzień Louis spędzał w towarzystwie Harry’ego całe dnie, więc spokojnie mógł powiedzieć, że rozumiał ich najlepiej ze wszystkich. Otrząsnął się z tych myśli, kiedy Harry powiedział głośno „Ej, chłopaki. Chciałbym, żebyście poznali Louisa Tomlinsona, miłość mojego życia.” Serce Louisa zabiło mocniej.

„W sztuce, rzecz jasna” – Harry puścił oczko, a tłum otoczył Louisa, zanim ten zdążył odzyskać równowagę.

„Cześć” – nie mógł się oprzeć  - „Skąd wy wszyscy znacie Harry’ego?”

Przez następne czterdzieści pięć minut żałował, że zadał to pytanie, ponieważ każdy z nich zaczął wspominać swoją historyjkę pod tytułem ‘jak poznałem Harry’ego’. Harry dodawał swoje komentarze do każdej z nich, śmiejąc się przy tym; Louis poczuł, że pierwszy raz ma okazję widzieć go w jego naturalnym środowisku. To było fascynujące. Miał to coś, co sprawiało, że wszyscy byli zupełnie wyluzowani, potrafił oczarować ich tak, że jedli mu z ręki. Jak muchołówka czy coś w tym guście.

Louis miał wrażenie, że został oszukany. Myślał, że był wyjątkowy, a teraz okazało się, że Harry zachowywał się tak w stosunku do _każdego_. (Miał prawo się dąsać po pijaku, tak?)

Niekończąca się fala opowieści wreszcie dobiegła końca, kiedy do pomieszczenia wtoczył się Niall z jedną z najpiękniejszych kobiet, jakie Louis widział u jego boku; śmiała się z czegoś, co powiedział.

„Ej ciule, co wy tu jeszcze robicie? Tam na zewnątrz jest impreza.”

Niall w codziennym życiu był głośny, lecz gdy był po paru kieliszkach… mógłby sam robić za nową skalę decybeli.

„Nie martw się o nas, Nialler. Świetnie się tu bawimy, prawda?” – James otoczył ramionami Olly’ego i Eda; obaj wymamrotali, że się z nim zgadzają.

Nick, o którym Louis przekonał się, że był jeszcze większą diwą, niż się zdawało, oparł się o blat, jakby był u siebie i spytał „No, Niall, kim jest ta szczęściara?”

Owa „szczęściara” podeszła do lodówki, żeby wziąć z niej dwa piwa, dla siebie i dla Nialla, podając mu jedno i całując go przy tym w policzek, po czym znów przykleiła się do jego boku.

„Kurde, nie znacie Babs?! To jest moja ukochana! Moja druga połówka! Pizza do moich frytek!”

Babs odepchnęła Nialla i zmarszczyła nos. „Ugh, kotku. Przestań gadać bzdury” – zwróciła się do reszty – „Mam na imię Barbara, jestem jego dziewczyną, nie pizzą.”

Niall wydął wargi. „Ale jesteś najlepszą pizzą! Wiesz, taką z podwójnym serem na chrupiącym cieście, z mnóstwem różnych dodatków… Jestem głodny.”

Barbara przewróciła oczami i potrząsnęła głową. „Jesteś śmieszny” – pocałowała go szybko w nos i usta, po czym odsunęła się z piwem  w ręce – „Idę pogadać z Perrie.”

Niall uśmiechnął się olśniewająco i przyciągnął ją do siebie po kolejny, powolny pocałunek. „Kocham cię.”

Wychodząc, klepnęła go w tyłek. „No ja myślę!”

Niall odwrócił się do lodówki z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy, lecz zanim zdążył ją otworzyć, odezwał się Nick. „Oooo, Niall! Czy to jest ta modelka Victoria’s Secret, o której mówią, że się spotykacie? No nieźle, a już myślałem, że tabloidy jak zwykle piszą bzdury.” (Cóż za plotka.) Louis zmarszczył nos, nachylając się, żeby usłyszeć odpowiedź Nialla.

Niall roześmiał się rubasznie, przeglądając zawartość lodówki. „Taa, wiem. Ja też jestem w szoku. To jest chyba jedyna okazja, kiedy  tabloidy napisały prawdę, ale nie mam nic przeciwko. Wiesz, to najlepsza laska ze wszystkich. Dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć, żeby cały świat się dowiedział, że wybrała takiego zjeba jak ja?”

Louis tylko kiwał głową, gdyż mimo to, że Niall był przygłupem i nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto umawia się z supermodelkami, jego związek z Barbarą miał jakiś dziwny sens.

„Szczęściarz z ciebie, Horan.”

Niall uniósł piwo, jakby chciał wznieść toast. „Nie wiesz tego, Tomlinson.”

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, który próbował zrobić sobie selfie z Zachem; nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że poczuł w żołądku ukłucie tęsknoty.

Zawsze był typem, który lubił być w związku. Randkowanie nigdy nie było w jego stylu. Po Adamie nawet nie starał się nikogo poznać. I tęsknił za tym. Tęsknił za budzeniem się obok kogoś, za tym, że ktoś czekał na niego w domu,  za wymienianiem się ciuchami oraz za tymi dniami, kiedy widział tylko tę osobę.  Kurwa, już sobie wyobrażał wszystkie te rzeczy z Harrym.

To zaszło za daleko w zbyt krótkim czasie i Louis tracił nad tym kontrolę.

Potrzebował kolejnego drinka.

 

-H-

 

Ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że Harry zrobił gofry dla wszystkich, ponieważ Niall i Caroline byli głodni,  Harry był _mistrzem_ w robieniu gofrów, i co ciekawe Niall miał wszystkie potrzebne składniki, więc czemu nie.

W wielkiej kuchni zostali tylko on i Louis, gdyż Harry zażądał pełni władzy nad pomieszczeniem, zmuszając resztę, żeby poszli jeść gdzie indziej. Powiedział Louisowi, że nie musi zostawać, lecz Louis spławił go prychnięciem. „Ktoś musi się upewnić, że nie puścisz tej kuchni z dymem albo nie utniesz sobie palca. Ten poncz Nialla jest kurwa magiczny, czyni cuda, ale obawiam się, że nie na tyle, żeby wyposażyć cię w podstawowe funkcje ruchowe.”

Harry poczuł, że zaczyna się czerwienić, bardziej z powodu czułości niż zaczepki. Zdążył już zauważyć, że bycie zaczepianym stanowiło niefortunny skutek uboczny bycia…. ehm…. sobą. W jakimś stopniu musiał przywyknąć do tego, że mu dokuczają. Nawet trochę to polubił. Lubił, kiedy Louis mu dokuczał. Być może czerwienił się z obu tych powodów.

Lecz zanim owa myśl zdążyła się rozwinąć, Louis wcisnął się między niego a szufladę z nożami, oferując, że pokroi truskawki z szybkim „Może jednak zostaniesz przy mieszaniu ciasta, H?”

Teraz Louis siedział na blacie naprzeciwko niego, z zadowoleniem oblizując użytą przez niego łyżkę. „Oby twoje gofry było lepsze niż to ciasto, gwiazdo pop.”

Harry był tak zajęty gapieniem się na jego usta , że potrzebował kilku dodatkowych sekund, żeby znów skupić się na tym, co Louis do niego mówił. „Nie jestem gwiazdą pop” – wymamrotał, posyłając Louisowi spojrzenie znad gofrownicy. „A ciasto na gofry jest inne od ciasta na placek, nie powinno się go jeść. Wszyscy to wiedzą.”

Louis uśmiechał się złośliwie. Być może Harry gapił się dłużej, niż kilka sekund. Czas płynął dla niego w jakiś dziwny sposób, i nie była to jego wina. „Ależ jesteś. Czy to nie ty sam nalegałeś na to, że byłeś znakomity? Że prawdziwy z ciebie materiał na gwiazdę pop z karaoke?”

Harry przewrócił oczami i otworzył gofrownicę; dźgnął gofra widelcem, upewniając się, że jest puszysty i wystarczająco złocisty, żeby Louis mógł go zjeść. Było mu trochę ciężko, bo Louis nalegał, żeby założył rękawice kuchenne, gdyż najwidoczniej nie można mu było powierzyć obsługi czegoś tak prostego, jak gofrownica, żeby się nie poparzył. Mimo to, że Louis był trochę dupkiem, nie zasłużył na jedzenie gofra, który nie był przynajmniej tak puszysty jak chmurka i złocisty jak on sam. Louis był złocisty niczym słońce. Albo coś innego. „Zamknij się i weź sobie gofra, ty niewdzięczna świnio.” Dobre. Super mu to wyszło.

Właśnie miał robić jednego dla siebie, gdy do kuchni wróciła Caroline. Włożyła talerz i sztućce do zlewu, po czym uwiesiła się na plecach Harry’ego. „Dziękuję za gofry, kochanie. Były wspaniałe jak zawsze.” Pocałowała go krótko w szyję i klepnęła go w pośladek, puszczając Louisowi oczko, a następnie poszła z powrotem do salonu.

Harry przez chwilę napawał się tym komplementem; odwrócił się, żeby posłać Louisowi zadowolone z siebie spojrzenie, lecz Louis nie patrzył na niego. Zamiast tego dość agresywnie dźgał swojego gofra. Nie…. nie. To nie było w porządku. Louis powinien na niego patrzeć zawsze. „Widzisz? Caroline lubi moje gofry.”

„Och, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości” – odparł Louis, co, jeśli Harry miał być szczery, było trochę bez sensu. Wciąż gapił się na swojego gofra. Harry miał zamiar ściągnąć rękawice i zrobić coś drastycznego, na przykład wysmarować mu nos ciastem, lecz w tym samym momencie do kuchni wszedł Olly, a tuż za nim Niall.

Olly odłożył naczynia do zlewu i podszedł przybić z nim żółwika. „To było chyba jeszcze lepsze niż twoje omlety, Haz. Jestem pod wrażeniem.”

Niall wcisnął się między nich, by objąć Harry’ego za szyję. „Te gofry są zajebiste, Harry. Zapomnij o aktorstwie, ja cię zatrudnię, zostaniesz tu w kuchni i będziesz już zawsze robił mi gofry.” Odsunął się i cmoknął Harry’ego prosto w usta.

Harry wydał z siebie pełen zaskoczenia dźwięk, chichocząc i ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni, w międzyczasie próbując odepchnąć Nialla. Wtedy Olly zaczął jęczęć „To jest nie fair, ja też chcę pocałować Harry’ego” ; niezdarnie cmoknął go w policzek.

Harry w ogóle nie narzekał. Trzy pocałunki w jeden wieczór, a Harry _uwielbiał_ pocałunki.

„Oi, Horan, Murs, wracajcie do swoich dziewczyn, niektórzy próbują tu jeść.”

Niall wyszczerzył się do Louisa. „Aw, nie podoba ci się, że całujemy twojego chłopaka, misiu?”

Gdy Harry uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na Nialla i Louisa, Louis wyglądał, jakby się nieco zarumienił. Okej, dobra. Może to tylko gra światła, Harry wciąż był dosyć wstawiony, wciąż wszystko jaśniało mu w oczach, a Louis najbardziej, więc. Być może nie.

Louis zsunął nogi z miejsca, w którym opierały się o szafki i kopnął nimi w tył, trochę mocniej niż kilka minut temu. Posłał Niallowi nieznoszące sprzeciwu spojrzenie, zagłuszając pełne oburzenia, skrzekliwe „Oi, uważaj na drzwiczki” swoim „Nie podoba mi się tylko jedna rzecz, a mianowicie to, że nikt nie zauważył kluczowej roli, jaką odegrałem w powstaniu tych gofrów. To ja zadbałem o to, żeby Loczek nie puścił ci chaty z dymem.”

Oczywiście Olly i Niall natychmiast ruszyli z miejsca; każdy z nich złożył obrzydliwie głośnego całusa na policzkach Louisa, po czym wrócili na imprezę. Niall wrzasnął przez ramię „Dream teamie, proszę nie kiblować tu całą noc, tam kurwa wciąż trwa zabawa.”

Louis fuknął, biorąc do ręki koszulę, żeby wytrzeć ślinę z twarzy, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „głupie chuje”. Harry nie mógł być pewien, bo był zbyt zajęty gapieniem się na jego brzuch, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę, a potem zajął się zdrapywaniem ciasta z miski, zanim zrobi coś głupiego, na przykład wbije w ten brzuch zęby. Cholera. Alkohol jest do bani.

Spojrzał w górę, gdy usłyszał, że Louis się do niego zwraca.

„Mają rację. Naprawdę robisz znakomite gofry, kochanie.”

Jakimś cudem to właśnie to o wiele bardziej na niego podziałało, bardziej niż wszystkie pozostałe komplementy i całusy, jakie otrzymał tego wieczoru; sprawiło, że zarumienił się mocno i musiał spojrzeć w dół na swoje znoszone buty, ponieważ nie potrafił znieść sposobu, w jaki Louis na niego patrzył. Czuł, że na jego twarzy pojawiają się dołeczki od uśmiechu i domyślał się, że pewnie wygląda teraz jak idiota, ale jakoś nie miał ochoty się tym przejmować.

Wtedy usłyszał, że Louis zeskoczył z blatu; nagle znalazł się tuż przy Harrym, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na jego twarzy i unosząc jego podbródek, żeby Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Oddech Harry’ego przyspieszył, ponieważ mimo tego, że na próbach było między nimi sporo fizyczności, minęło trochę czasu, odkąd miał Louisa _tak_ blisko; najprawdopodobniej nikt nie był w stanie normalnie oddychać, widząc  z tak bliska jego niebieskie, błyszczące oczy, śliczne, różowe usta, mały, słodki, zadarty nosek oraz lekki zarost. Możliwe, że ktoś już wcześniej umarł z powodu tego widoku.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego; jego twarz wyrażała czułość, gdy nachylił się i złożył na ustach Harry’ego krótki, suchy pocałunek. „Dziękuję ci za gofry, Harry.”

I nagle Louisa już nie było; Harry został w kuchni sam, z rękawicami dyndającymi bezsensownie po bokach, mrugając i wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym ledwie chwilę temu stał Louis, wciąż z całych sił starając się wyrównać oddech.

 

-L-

 

Gdy wyszedł na ulicę, wziął głęboki oddech. Powietrze było rześkie i nieco chłodne jak na początek czerwca, dlatego też mocniej objął się ramionami, od razu żałując myśli, że spacer do domu pomoże mu przetrzeźwieć. Mieszkał ledwie kilka ulic stąd, więc wcześniej wydawało mu się, że to dobry pomysł.

Już miał odchodzić, kiedy usłyszał krzyki z góry. „Hej! Louis!”

Spojrzał w górę i dostrzegł wychylającego się przez balkon Nialla, z dłońmi owiniętymi wokół ust, jakby potrzebował jakiegoś wzmacniacza.

„Co?”

„Mógłbyś wziąć Harry’ego ze sobą? Albo chociaż wsiąść z nim do taksówki? Jest zalany, a Babs i ja mamy jutro rano robotę.”

Louis miał właśnie takie szczęście. Zasłużył na to, bo w końcu opuszczał imprezę jako jeden z ostatnich; było mu ciężko poderwać się z kanapy, na której Harry mocno się do niego przytulał.

Z tejże pozycji obserwował, jak Zayn robił z siebie idiotę, próbując przeprosić Perrie, która – będąc uprzejmą, łaskawą damą – kazała mu zaśpiewać sobie piosenkę na zapomnianym już karaoke. Śmiał się tak mocno, że prawie zepchnął Harry’ego z kanapy, gdy Zayn zaczął wyśpiewywać wybraną przez Perrie „Man, I Feel Like a Woman”. Po tym zdarzeniu ludzie zrozumieli, że odtąd może być już tylko gorzej, i nawet Gerrard dał radę odkleić się od baru i zamówić sobie taryfę.

Louisowi wreszcie udało się uciec, gdy Harry wstał, żeby pójść do toalety. (Co oczywiście nie skończyło się zbyt dobrze.)

Przez chwilę rozważał odmowę, gdyż poważnie wątpił, że Niall mógłby wyrzucić Harry’ego na ulicę. Ale kogo on chciał oszukać? Na samą myśl o bezbronnym, samotnym Harrym przeszywał go dreszcz.

„Jasne. Sprowadzisz go na dół czy ja mam wejść na górę?”

Zanim Niall zdążył odpowiedzieć, przez balkon wychyliło się długie ramię, a tuż za nim zwisająca głowa z długimi, oklapłymi lokami, które nie były już związane bandaną.

„Louiiiisssss” – jęknął Harry, jeszcze niższym niż zwykle głosem – „Louiiiisss. Zabierz mnie do domu.” – i zaraz dodał, jakby po namyśle – „Proszę.”

Głowa Harry’ego opadła bezwładnie, a Niall (nieczuła z niego bestia) zaczął się śmiać.

Louis westchnął. „Już po niego idę.”

 

-X-

 

Zanim zdążył się pożegnać po raz drugi oraz odholować Harry’ego do taksówki, było już prawie w pół do czwartej nad ranem. Louis jęknął na myśl o tym, ile godzin snu mu odpadło, lecz gdy spojrzał na Harry’ego, zwiniętego obok drzwi i pociągającego nosem przez sen, nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby tego żałować.

Odwrócił wzrok, wpatrując się w ciemne, ciche ulice, przyciskając czoło do zimnej szyby. Boże, miał przejebane. Wiedział, że zabranie Harry’ego do siebie to beznadziejny pomysł. Ale co innego miał zrobić? Zanim wyciągnął go na zewnątrz, Harry był w takim stanie, że nie podałby mu adresu.

Louis westchnął; jego oddech zaparował szybę. Zrobi to. Harry będzie spał w jego łóżku, a on położy się na kanapie. Jutro, zaraz gdy Harry wyjdzie, wypierze tę pościel, żeby nie został na niej jego zapach. Potem znów się położy i zapomni, że to się w ogóle wydarzyło. Wszystko to ku chwale profesjonalizmu.

W końcu był Wytrawnym Profesjonalistą.

 


	4. CZĘŚĆ TRZECIA

 

 

  
„Tyś z tego kraju, jam z siebie wygnany.”

  
_Edward II_ , Christopher Marlowe

 

  
Gdy Harry obudził się w niedzielę po imprezie u Nialla, zorientował się, że był w obcym łóżku, które jednak pachniało jakoś znajomo. Ramionami obejmował poduszkę, a nogi miał zaplątane w kołdrę, więc potrzebował chwili, żeby się wyswobodzić, a następnie usiąść i rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu zamglonym wzrokiem. Potarł twarz dłonią i spojrzał na stojący obok łóżka stolik, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie na nim zegar, a wraz z zegarem odpowiedź na pytanie, która godzina. Dochodziła ósma rano; zauważył też, że jego telefon leżał obok szklanki wody oraz czegoś, co wyglądało jak dwa paracetamole.

  
Blade światło poranka padało na niego z okien, usytuowanych po jego prawej stronie; to wystarczyło, żeby mógł dojrzeć niebieskie ściany, rząd wypełnionych książkami półek po lewej, oraz mozaikę zdjęć na ścianie tuż naprzeciwko niego. Wtedy dotarło do niego, że był w mieszkaniu Louisa. Było na tyle wcześnie, że nie zamierzał jeszcze udawać, że nie był z tego faktu zadowolony, mimo tego, że już się rumienił na samą myśl o wszystkich tych rzeczach, którymi najpewniej się skompromitował, podczas gdy Louis dokładał starań, żeby wrócił do domu bezpiecznie.

  
Budzenie się w czymś mieszkaniu nie było dla niego niczym niezwykłym; pomijając przypadkowe przygody na jedną noc, Harry zwyczajnie nie znosił tego, że mieszkał sam. Wiele nocy spędzał u przyjaciół, woląc niewygodną kanapę w pełnym hałasu salonie od własnego, wygodnego łóżka oraz odbijających echo ścian w jego mieszkaniu. Kiedy wczoraj przyjechał do Nialla, planował, że później wróci do siebie, bo odkąd zaczęli ten projekt nie spał zbyt dobrze i desperacko potrzebował jak największej ilości odpoczynku. Mimo to i tak nie był niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw; gdyby był u siebie w domu, i tak pewnie nie pospałby dłużej.

  
Powoli przypominał sobie zdarzenia z wczorajszego wieczoru – pamiętał karaoke i robienie gofrów. Oraz Louisa, który pocałował go z powodu tychże gofrów. Nawet jeśli dotąd był śpiący, to ta myśl rozbudziła go na dobre, ponieważ, kurwa, Louis na stówę go wczoraj pocałował. Był pewien, że Niall i Olly zrobili to samo, i że wszyscy byli wtedy pijani, ale tak czy siak zdecydowanie było to coś wartego zapamiętania, nawet jeśli Louis tego nie pamiętał, nawet jeśli on sam nie miał bladego pojęcia, co zrobić z tą informacją. Chciał, żeby Louis znów go pocałował, o ile będzie jeszcze miał na to ochotę. Bardzo, bardzo chciał, żeby Louis znów go pocałował.

  
Niestety, najprawdopodobniej Louis nie pamięta, że to się w ogóle zdarzyło; istniało też duże prawdopodobieństwo, że zrobił to tylko dlatego, że był pijany, więc Harry nie będzie go naciskał.

  
Spojrzał na siebie i zauważył, że miał na sobie jedynie spodnie; jęknął, gdyż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że po pijaku nie był w stanie się rozebrać, co oznaczało, że Louis musiał mu pomóc. Świetnie. Zerknął na bok w poszukiwaniu swoich ciuchów; odnalazł je bezceremonialnie porzucone na podłodze tuż obok łóżka. Pokręcił nosem z niesmakiem, gdy zauważył, jak bardzo były poplamione ponczem. Ześlizgnął się z łóżka, żeby się ubrać, i wtedy jego uwagę przykuły uchylone drzwi od szafy.  
Naprawdę nie powinien brać ciuchów Louisa. To byłoby niewłaściwe. Ale z drugiej strony, jego własne ubrania były obrzydliwe, a przed nim leżał sobie cały stos czystych rzeczy, zupełnie jakby Louis nie miał ochoty wkładać wysiłku w to, żeby je porządnie poukładać. Na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko, jeśli Harry pożyczyłby sobie coś do jutra? Mógł potem wyprać je u siebie i oddać je Louisowi rano, zupełnie jak nowe.

  
W taki oto sposób wymknął się z sypialni Louisa, przyciskając do siebie tobołek z ciuchami oraz komórkę, ubrany w dresy, które ledwo sięgały mu do kostek, oraz znoszoną piłkarską koszulkę, która mocno opinała go w ramionach. Zdążył już pościelić łóżko; teraz planował odstawić szklankę do zlewu, a potem wyjść po cichu, żeby załapać się na poranne metro, gdyż doszedł do wniosku, że w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czerech godzin sprawił Louisowi wystarczająco dużo kłopotów. Powinien wrócić do domu, wziąć prysznic i zrobić więcej notatek w scenariuszu.

  
Lecz gry odwrócił się od zlewu, kątem oka dostrzegł Louisa zwiniętego na kanapie, i zupełnie jak wczoraj wieczorem poczuł, że cały świat zmienia położenie, koncentrując się wokół Louisa. Jego włosy były wszędzie, miał otwarte usta, a koc, którym się przykrył musiał się zsunąć w nocy. Harry najpewniej nigdy wcześniej nie widział go takiego spokojnego.

  
Zazwyczaj Louis kipiał energią; w czasie przerw w jego oczach można było dostrzec złośliwe ogniki, zupełnie inaczej, niż na próbach, kiedy te oczy przepełnione były cierpieniem. Harry widział już tę delikatną stronę Louisa – kiedy Zayn ze stresu wypalał trzy papierosy z rzędu a Louis musiał go pocieszyć, albo kiedy dzwoniła do niego mama. Albo kiedy Harry był Gavestonem. Czasem myślał, że Louis patrzy na niego w ten sposób także wtedy, kiedy nie był postacią.

  
Teraz, gdy spał, wyglądał prawie bezbronnie. Jakby czuł się bezpiecznie. To sprawiło, że Harry zapragnął wyciszyć cały świat, byle by zyskać pewność, że nikt nie będzie przeszkadzał Louisowi, tak długo, jak będzie tego potrzebował.

  
Po chwili niezdecydowania rzucił swoje brudne ciuchy obok drzwi do sypialni Louisa. Następnie podszedł do kanapy na palcach, taki cicho, jak był w stanie, i poprawił koc. Zajrzał do lodówki, która okazała się być prawie pusta, i zdecydował, że skoczy do supermarketu. Zamierzał przygotować śniadanie w ramach podziękowania – chociaż tyle mógł zrobić. Zrobi to śniadanie i sobie pójdzie, zanim Louis będzie miał okazję do wykopania go, gdyż zdążył się już nauczyć, żeby nie zostawać zbyt długo. Zrobi, co ma zrobić, i pójdzie do domu.

 

-X-

 

Godzinę później był z powrotem w mieszkaniu Louisa, starając się kroić mięso na fajitas najciszej jak się dało, ponieważ jakimś cudem Louis przespał moment, w którym Harry wtoczył się do mieszkania z torbami pełnymi zakupów. Przeszukiwanie kuchni celem znalezienia przyborów kuchennych nie zajęło tyle czasu, ile myślał, że zajmie – nie musiał wyciągać niczego z nieużywanej zmywarki, gdyż rzeczy bardziej skomplikowane niż miski, talerze, łyżki i widelce wyglądały na prawie nieużywane, a już na pewno nie w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia.

  
Zdążył już pociąć wołowinę na paski, przygotować śmietanę, domowe guacamole, ser i salsę; miał w ręce rondel, gdy usłyszał ochrypłe „Haz?”, dochodzące z kanapy.  
Podskoczył, ale wziął się w garść na tyle szybko, że niczego nie upuścił. Spojrzał przez ramię i wyszczerzył się, nie mógł się powstrzymać, bo Louis siedział prosto, owinięty kocem, pocierając oczy, jakby chciał się w ten sposób pozbyć zmęczenia z całego ciała. „Jezusie, Lou, aleś mnie wystraszył.”

  
Odwrócił się z powrotem do kuchenki, żeby zdjąć z niej czajnik i zalać wrzątkiem herbatę z Yorkshire, którą znalazł w jednej z szafek (najpewniej jedynej dobrze zaopatrzonej szafce); mimo to Louis zaczął z niego drwić.

  
„To ty rozgościłeś się w mojej kuchni, masz na sobie moje ubrania, bez żadnego ‘co ty na to’. To chyba ja powinienem się bać.”

  
Harry prychnął; odwrócił się i oparł o blat, czekając, aż zaparzy się herbata. Marzyła mu się kawa ze Starbucksa, pierwsza poranna kawa od tygodnia. Po pierwszej próbie przerzucił się na zieloną herbatę, bojąc się, że zaczynanie dnia od kofeiny jedynie podrażni jego nerwy. Zazwyczaj po kilku godzinach z ekipą – z Louisem, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery – uspokajał się na tyle, żeby wypić jedną lub dwie filiżanki podczas popołudniowych przerw, co być może nie było najlepszym pomysłem, bo potem nie mógł w nocy spać, przez co znów potrzebował kofeiny.

  
Lecz dziś miał wolne, i Louis już tu był, więc chyba mógł sobie pozwolić na poranną kawę.

  
„Jak ty w ogóle funkcjonujesz? Ledwie parę godzin temu musiałem na siłę zaciągnąć tu twoje zalane dupsko, bo byłeś w takim stanie, że nie pamiętałeś nic poza słowem ‘proszę’, ty wytworny dziwaku.”

  
Harry uniósł brew, lecz zdecydował, że nie zasugeruje w jakich jeszcze sytuacjach mógłby ‘być w takim stanie, żeby pamiętać tylko słowo proszę’. Gdyby Louis był wystarczająco rozbudzony, żeby zrozumieć, co powiedział, pewnie sam by z tego zażartował. Dla Harry’ego było za wcześnie na coś takiego, więc wrócił do swojej sprawdzonej strategii i powiedział coś głupiego. „To dzięki jodze. Nie wiedziałeś? Jeśli wystarczająco długo trenujesz jogę, nie masz potem kaca. Następnym razem powinieneś pójść ze mną.”

  
Louis przewrócił oczami. „Tak jakbym robił tam cokolwiek poza gapieniem się na twój mały tyłeczek w obcisłych gaciach.” Sekundę później pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem, wyrzucając z siebie słowo za słowem, tak, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co właściwie powiedział, nie chcąc dać Harry’emu szansy na rewanż. „Nie przepadam za tymi twoimi hippisami. Idź sobie z Grimshawem i nimi, co? A ja podziękuję, zostanę tu i się wyśpię. Albo pójdę do dentysty, wyrwać sobie parę zębów.”  
Harry poczuł ścisk w żołądku na samą myśl o Louisie przybierającym pozę psa z głową w dół . Właśnie odłożył swoją kawę, żeby odmierzyć idealną ilość mleka do herbaty, był więc nadto skoncentrowany, żeby wymyślić jakąś błyskotliwą ripostę. „Jak zawsze psujesz zabawę” – rzekł w roztargnieniu, odstawiając mleko, po czym skierował się w stronę salonu z kubkiem w ręce. „Masz tu herbatę. Ja robię fajitas.”

  
Ich palce się splątały, gdy podawał Louisowi napój; Harry pozwolił sobie przeciągnąć tę chwilę o kilka sekund dłużej, niż to było konieczne, po to, by nacieszyć się tym ciepłem, jakie zawsze dawał mu dotyk Louisa, zafascynowany tym, że czuł je nawet teraz, kiedy trzymał kubek z gorącym płynem. Spojrzał na Louisa i zauważył, że ten już mu się przyglądał z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy; odsunął dłoń, jakby coś go poparzyło. „Jak skończysz możesz się na coś przydać i pokroić paprykę, co?”

  
Louis skrzywił się w uroczy sposób. Najpewniej chciał w ten sposób okazać niezadowolenie z tej propozycji, ale wyglądał zbyt słodko, żeby Harry wziął go na poważnie. „Ja nigdy nie pomagam w kuchni, Harold. Jestem pewien, że nie posiadam połowy rzeczy, z których korzystasz. Obrabowałeś panią Belford z naprzeciwka? Ta stara pudernica pewnie sobie na to zasłużyła, jeśli mam być z tobą szczery, ale nie obiecuję, że nie wepchnę cię pod autobus, jeśli ona przyjdzie cię szukać. Ta kobieta posługuje się wałkiem niczym bagnetem, a ja nie mam zamiaru skończyć jako mięso zapiekanie w cieście.”

  
Harry był już w połowie drogi do kuchni, lecz odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Louisa przez ramię. „Wczoraj wieczorem byłeś dość stanowczy w kwestii krojenia truskawek, o ile dobrze pamiętam.”

  
Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy któryś z nich wspomniał o wydarzeniach z kuchni; Harry włożył chyba nieco większy wysiłek niż powinien w to, żeby rozluźnić ramiona i plecy. Zmusił się do skupienia się na poprawianiu palnika, po to, żeby nie patrzeć na Louisa.

  
„To było co innego, byłeś pijany…” – odparł Louis lekceważąco.

  
Harry poczuł, że się uspokaja – albo Louis nie pamiętał pocałunku, albo nie zamierzał robić z tego sprawy. Podobały mu się obie te opcje.

  
„Nie mogłem pozwolić, żebyś przebywał w pobliżu czegoś ostrego.”

  
Harry przewrócił oczami, starając się nie uśmiechnąć do samego siebie. To było tak bardzo w stylu Louisa, któremu instynkt podpowiedziałby, żeby zachować się lekkomyślnie, jeśli to miałoby pomóc komuś z jego otoczenia. „Jestem pewien, że ty też nie byłeś zbyt trzeźwy, Lou.”

  
Słyszał, że Louis zbliża się do kuchni, i gdy uniósł wzrok znad rondla z wołowiną zauważył, że trzymał kubek jedną ręką, a drugą przytrzymywał koc, którym owinął się niczym peleryną.

  
„Ale tu wchodzi w grę matematyka, czyż nie? Jeśli coś mi się stanie, stracimy Edwarda. Jeśli coś by się stało tobie, tracimy Gavestona i Lightborna.” Urwał, żeby napić się herbaty, i gdy kontynuował, jego ton wskazywał na to, że słowa przychodziły mu do głowy w chwili ich wypowiadania. „Tak naprawdę, jeśli coś ci się stanie stracimy całą trójkę, bo nie ma takiej opcji, żebym miał pracować z jakimś przygłupem, którego Simon wybrałby jako twojego dublera z tych godnych pożałowania przesłuchań. Simon też o tym wie, powiedziałem mu, że nie będę pracował z nikim innym oprócz ciebie, jakieś dziesięć sekund po tym, jak stamtąd wyszedłeś. Nie pozwoliłem mu w zasadzie dokończyć tych przesłuchań, zrobiłem im tam prawdziwą scenę.”

  
Harry niemal upuścił drewnianą łyżkę, której używał do przesuwania mięsa po patelni. Louis mówił tak, jakby to było oczywiste, jakby to był z góry przesądzony wniosek, że Harry najlepiej pasował do produkcji. Harry założył, że jego przesłuchanie było ostanie, skoro Louis dopadł go w łazience ledwie kilka minut po jego zakończeniu. Najwidoczniej Louis specjalnie poprosił o niego. Nie miał ochoty sprawdzać innych, bo był tak pewien Harry’ego.

  
Mocno przełknął ślinę, czekając zbyt długo, zanim coś powiedział. Jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu było skwierczenie mięsa na patelni, choć Harry nie był pewien, czy to mięso, czy może to jego mózg wyparowywał. „Chodzi o loki, prawda.” Wiedział, że jego głos był nieco ściśnięty, ale Louis nie zwrócił mu o to uwagi.

  
„Masz rację, Loczku.” Harry poczuł, że Louis stanął za nim; gdy się odwrócił, Louis znów był blisko, zupełnie jak wczoraj wieczorem. Spoglądał na Harry’ego, z uśmieszkiem, jakby upiekło mu się coś, o czym myślał, że się z tego nie wywinie. Miał zmarszczki wokół oczu od uśmiechu; połączenie delikatności z bezbronnością. Chyba nigdy wcześniej tak na nikogo nie patrzył.

  
Sięgnął do jego loków, by założyć jeden z nich za ucho. „Nie potrafię się im oprzeć.”

  
Cofnął się, by wrócić do swojej herbaty, a Harry wypuścił powietrze, nie zauważywszy, że w ogóle wstrzymał oddech. Wtedy Louis zauważył przygotowane wcześniej miski. „Czyli naprawdę robisz fajitas? Masz świadomość, że nie ma nawet dziesiątej?”

  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, szczerząc się promiennie do Louisa zza swojego ramienia, ściągając przy tym mięso z palnika. „Jedliśmy gofry na kolację, więc doszedłem do wniosku, że możemy zjeść fajitas na śniadanie.”

  
„Nie nazwałbym tych gofrów kolacją, H, była druga w nocy.”

  
„Pomóż mi pokroić warzywa albo nic nie dostaniesz.”

 

-X-

 

Reszta dnia minęła szybko.

  
Harry miał zamiar wyjść tuż po śniadaniu, naprawdę. Lecz Louis nalegał, że wypierze jego wczorajsze ciuchy, gdyż najwidoczniej uznał Harry’ego za złodzieja ubrań i nie mógł pozwolić, żeby uszło mu to płazem. Gdy Harry poszedł wrzucić je do pralki, znalazł obok niej wielką stertę brudnych rzeczy, uznał zatem, że nie zaszkodzi zrobić jednego czy dwóch prań, skoro i tak miał robić swoje. Tak oto spędził większą część poranka na robieniu prania i graniu z Louisem w FIFĘ w przerwach między programami.

  
Potem zamówili lunch; w telewizji puszczali akurat maraton filmów z Bondem, a oni popełnili błąd, decydując się go obejrzeć. Nie mogli przestać oglądać, bo potem miało lecieć Casino Royale, a Harry nalegał, że Louis musi to zobaczyć, bo jak dotąd tego nie zrobił, a przecież grał tam Daniel Craig, najlepszy absolwent Guildhall. Z tego powodu rozgorzała między nimi dyskusja, czyja szkoła teatralna jest lepsza. Harry dla świętego spokoju pozwolił Louisowi uwierzyć, że to on wygrał, lecz w głębi serca wiedział, że Guildhall bez problemu wygrałoby z LAMDA.

  
Kiedy maraton się skończył, była już pora na sen, a Louis przyznał, że jest zbyt leniwy, żeby odprowadzić Harry’ego do metra. Wskoczyli więc do jego łóżka z kubkami herbaty, rozmawiając o tym, jak ich zdaniem pójdzie przeprowadzka do teatru na West End; po raz pierwszy od startu projektu Harry zasnął z łatwością, pozwalając, by melodyjny ton głosu Louisa ukołysał go do snu.

 

-L-

 

„Lou, mógłbyś postawić wodę do zagotowania? Muszę siku, a potem zacznę robić kolację.”

  
Harry pobiegł w kierunku toalety Louisa, jakby to była jego własna, a Louis zaczął się zastanawiać, jak to możliwe, że tak teraz wyglądało jego życie. Odkąd przyprowadził Harry’ego do domu w sobotę, Harry był jak uroczy przybłęda, którego nie szło się pozbyć. Louis w zasadzie nie narzekał, ale nurtowało go, czy Harry w ogóle miał swoje mieszkanie. Jeśli miał, nie było go tam od soboty. Dziś był piątek.

  
Wypracowali schemat: śniadanie rano (które przyrządzał Harry, podczas gdy Louis miał kilka dodatkowych minut snu), jazda metrem do teatru (dzielenie się słuchawkami, żeby Harry mógł pokazać Louisowi mnóstwo nieznanych mu zespołów o dziwnych nazwach), próby (Louis postanowił, że będzie ignorował spojrzenia, które posyłał mu spod zmarszczonych brwi Zayn, kiedy Harry pokazał się w tych samych ciuchach dwa dni z rzędu. I jeśli Louis następnego dnia pożyczył mu koszulkę, nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć, prawda?), kolacja (którą przyrządzał Harry, podczas gdy Louis wałęsał się gdzieś w pobliżu), i sen (po pierwszej nocy, kiedy zasnęli razem w łóżku Louisa, przestali nawet brać pod uwagę, że któryś mógłby spać na kanapie).

  
Ale przecież nie byli w związku.

  
(Tak myślał Louis.)

  
Nie było całowania – nic poza tym (głupim) pocałunkiem w kuchni u Nialla, i żaden z nich o tym nie wspominał. Był dotyk, ale tylko dlatego, że obaj lubili okazywać uczucia.

Prawda?

  
Cała ta sprawa wprawiała świat Louisa w ruch, ponieważ wszystko działo się tak szybko. Jak na to, że znali się tak naprawdę od tygodnia, obecność Harry’ego 24/7 podobała się Louisowi znaczniej bardziej, niż normalnie powinna.

  
Z drugiej strony, Harry bez najmniejszego wysiłku wpasował się w każdy kąt i zakamarek egzystencji Louisa, i zdawał się być zupełnie niewzruszonym tą nagłą zmianą w ich relacji. Louis nie był pewien czy to z powodu tego, że widział różnicę, czy dlatego, że Harry po prostu zawsze taki był.

  
Żadna z tych opcji nie była zbytnio pocieszająca.

  
Sęk w tym, że Harry naprawdę uszczęśliwiał Louisa. Louis był o wiele szczęśliwszy, niż powinien, biorąc pod uwagę brutalny harmonogram prób; chyba zaczynał tracić rozeznanie w tym, co było prawdą, a co nie.

  
Dziś rano obudził się przytulony na łyżeczkę do Harry’ego; w półśnie objął go ramieniem, układając go wygodnie na sobie. Gdy się zupełnie rozbudził i dotarło do niego, co zrobił, wygramolił się z łóżka, budząc przy Harry’ego; mało co się nie zabił, był tak zaplątany w kołdrę.

  
W takich chwilach coraz ciężej było mu pamiętać o tym, że byli wyłącznie ‘kumplami’. Martwił się, że w niedalekiej przyszłości popełni błąd i zwyczajnie pocałuje Harry’ego, kiedy ten nachyli się, żeby szepnąć mu coś wprost do ucha, albo uśmiechnie się, pokazując dołeczki, sprawiając, że Louis nabierze szalonej ochoty na zostawienie na nim śladów. (Głęboki oddech.)

  
Mimo to, że Harry był niezdarny niczym sarenka w ciele człowieka, był także niesamowicie seksowny.

  
Ledwo wczoraj zrobił to coś z palcami wokół ust i cóż, Louis nie był tak podniecony od czasów nastoletnich. (A robienie sobie dobrze pod prysznicem mu nie wystarczało.)  
Samokontrola nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną, a teraz był wystawiony na najbardziej okrutną próbę, jaką można było sobie wyobrazić. Louis wiedział, do czego prowadzi tego typu relacja, nawet pomijając to, co czuł (albo czego nie czuł) Harry. Nie bez powodu gwiazdy Hollywood zaczynały się spotykać w prawdziwym życiu.

  
Pociąg był niezaprzeczalny: spędzacie razem prawie każdą chwilę, poznajecie drugą osobą na wylot, i na dodatek wasza praca polega na tym, żeby tę osobę kochać.

  
Louis już kiedyś przeżywał coś takiego ze swoimi kumplami z obsady; od czasu do czasu poddawał się pragnieniu bliskości fizycznej (zwłaszcza, kiedy był jeszcze studentem). Potem był w związku z Adamem, i to było coś innego – coś bardziej intensywnego.

  
Dość szybko zamieszkali razem, od razu stali się nierozłączni. Dlatego też Louis w zasadzie nie mógł mieć pretensji do pracowników, którzy zarzucali mu, że jest faworyzowany.

  
Ich uczucie wypaliło się równie szybko, jak zapłonęło. Związek rozpadł się sam z siebie, kiedy doszły nowe stresy, związane ze stanowiskiem dyrektora artystycznego, oraz kiedy skończyły się wspólne próby.

  
Dlatego też Louis dał sobie spokój ze związkami z planu. Zrozumiał, że poszczęściło mu się z Adamem; równie dobrze mógł zostać z łatwością skrzywdzony przez ich rozstanie, i uważał, że nie warto było znów zaczynać igrać z ogniem.

  
Poza tym zastanawiał się, czy po Adamie zapragnie kiedykolwiek normalnego związku. To, co było między nimi, było mocno uzależniające – to bycie tak blisko drugiej osoby, znanie się na wylot.

  
Był na tyle bystry, żeby zrozumieć, że takie związki nie były zdrowe, ale mimo to już widział, jak dociera do tego etapu z Harrym. Stali na granicy, czekając, aż któryś z nich popchnie drugiego w którąś ze stron, i Louis nie wiedział, w którą z nich chciałby upaść.

  
Postawił garnek na kuchence, pogrążając się w myślach; przestraszył się, gdy poczuł, że Harry zbliżył się do niego chyłkiem. Musiał się naprawdę wyłączyć, w końcu Harry nie poruszał się zbyt cicho. A teraz Harry był wszędzie (cholerny wielkolud), opierając dłonie po obu jego bokach, przytulając się do jego pleców.

  
„Dzięki, że to zrobiłeś, Lou” – pocałował go w czubek głowy, a Louis zamknął oczy, gdyż zabrakło mu tchu. Zaraz po tym Harry zniknął z jego przestrzeni, chodząc po kuchni i przygotowując składniki.

  
Był to kolejny aspekt, jaki przypominał mu, jak bardzo Harry się tu zadomowił, ponieważ Louis w zasadzie nie korzystał z kuchni, poza mikrofalówką oraz garnkiem do gotowania makaronu. Wystarczył jeden dzień obecności Harry’ego, a jedzenie magicznym sposobem znalazło się w szafkach, poukładane według jakiegoś dziwacznego systemu, który rozumiał tylko Harry.

 

Louis musiał się stamtąd wydostać.

  
Napisał do Zayna, kiedy Harry użerał się z makaronem; Zayn odpisał po kilku sekundach (jasne, widzimy się przy spitalfields? x.)

  
Odesłał mu potwierdzenie, po czym poszedł po portfel i klucze.

  
„Hej, Harry?”

  
Harry nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad cebuli, którą starannie kroił w kostkę. „Tak?”

  
„Muszę wyjść się spotkać z Zaynem. Pewnie coś zjemy, więc nie martw się o jedzenie dla mnie” – poprawił grzywkę, choć wiedział, że Harry wie, że coś kombinował.

  
Harry spojrzał na niego znad deski do krojenia; Louis musiał się odwrócić, bo wiedział, że zaraz się podda i zostanie (a nie mógł, do cholery).

  
„Och, okej. To w takim razie ja. Ummm” – Harry zawahał się, szurając stopami, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie do noża, który zostawił na brzegu blatu – „Zostawię ci trochę na wszelki wypadek? Może zjesz sobie jutro na lunch?”

  
„Jasne. Jasne. Brzmi nieźle. Muszę już iść” – Louis trochę się nienawidził za ten przybity wyraz twarzy Harry’ego, ale musiał się wycofać z tej sytuacji, w przeciwnym razie zrobi coś, czego będzie żałował (jak na przykład powiedzenie Harry’emu, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał kogoś, kto tak jak on sprawił, że chciałby być lepszym człowiekiem). Właśnie to starał się robić. Być lepszym człowiekiem.

  
Człowiekiem, który potrafił odejść, kiedy przychodził na to czas.

 

-X-

 

Zayn okazał się być idealną osobą, do której można by się zwrócić w takiej sytuacji, ponieważ nie zadawał pytań; po prostu przytulił Louisa na powitanie, a następnie zaciągnął go do pubu na jedzenie i piwo. Głównie milczał, pozwalając Louisowi zebrać w myślach to wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć. Odezwał się dopiero wówczas, kiedy Louis skrzywił się, gdy podano im jedzenie, myśląc o Harrym, który był sam w jego mieszkaniu, i o kolacji, którą dla nich przygotował. Wówczas Zayn przemówił, zadając mu pytanie. „No, co tam u ciebie stary?”

  
Louis potrzebował chwili, żeby zebrać swe nieposkładane emocje. „Chodzi o Harry’ego.”

  
Zayn bohatersko zwalczył pragnienie przewrócenia oczami. „Domyśliłem się, ale co z nim?”

  
„Jest wszędzie, bez przerwy i podoba mi się to, ale jest mi ciężko, bo wiem, że chcę z nim być, ale wiem też, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, a ja jestem głupi, że pozwoliłem się temu rozwinąć do takiego etapu, ale nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, bo sam wiesz, jaki on jest? Jest idealny i cudowny i słodki i robi mi śniadania i chyba trochę się w nim zakochałem, ale nie mogę spierdolić naszej relacji, bo przecież mamy sztukę do wystawienia i to jest pierwsza robota, którą dostałem odkąd musiałem odejść z RSC, i jeśli zniszczę to w taki sposób, to chyba znienawidzę się za to do końca swoich dni” – Louis wziął głęboki oddech i podniósł twarz znad rąk, w których ja ukrywał, po czym spojrzał na Zayna – „Pomożesz?”

  
Zayn potrząsnął głową. „Woah, nie miałem pojęcia, że aż tak to sobie komplikujesz.”

  
„Bo to jest skomplikowane!”

  
„Wcale, że nie. Każdy, kto nie jest ślepy, już dawno zauważył, że ty i Harry świata poza sobą nie widzicie. O co byś się nie martwił, nie ma to większego znaczenia w tym kontekście.”

  
Louis rozdziawił usta, niedowierzając. „Jesteś asystentem reżysera! To ty jesteś od tego, żeby mnie pilnować, żebym nie zrobił czegoś głupiego, co mogłoby zjebać atmosferę sztuki!”

  
„Jak według ciebie to miałoby cokolwiek zjebać? Do jasnej ciasnej, on jest twoim obiektem westchnień. Bycie w związku może wam tak naprawdę pomóc!”

  
„Ale…”

  
„Nie, Lou. Nie zamierzam patrzeć jak robisz klasyczny błąd z komedii romantycznej, który przyprawi wszystkich o ból większy, niż to konieczne. Za dużo o tym myślisz. Ty i Harry jesteście razem świetni. Powinieneś mu wyznać swoje uczucia i żyć z nim długo i szczęśliwie.”

  
Zayn nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie wbił widelec w swoją zapiekankę. Louis zmrużył oczy.

  
„To nie ma nic wspólnego z pewną panią kostiumolog o włosach w kolorze bzu?”

  
„Co?! Nie!” – krzyknął, rumieniąc się przy tym.

  
Pomimo kryzysu emocjonalnego, jaki właśnie przeżywał, Louis nie mógł przepuścić okazji i nie podroczyć się z Zaynem. „Jesteś pewien, że nie mówiłeś o sobie? Jest coś, o czym powinieneś pogadać z Perrie?”

  
Zayn odłożył widelec. „Nie rozmawiamy teraz o mnie.”

  
„To zacznijmy! Załóżmy, że mam dobry dzień.”

  
„Lou…”

  
„No dalej, Zayn. Musisz zrozumieć, że ona traktuje cię inaczej, odkąd ją przeprosiłeś i przestałeś zachowywać się jak dzban. Teraz chyba cię nawet toleruje” – Zayn nachmurzył się, znów dźgając zapiekankę – „Powinieneś zaprosić ją na randkę. Najwyżej odmówi.”

  
„Taa, i wtedy wyjdę na szefa-dupka, który chciał wykorzystać podwładną. Wiesz, jak szybko plotki rozchodzą się w teatralnym światku. Ile osób się ode mnie odwróci, jeśli będę miał na koncie coś takiego?”

  
Louis przewrócił oczami. „Proszę cię, Zayn, dramatyzujesz…”

  
„ _Ja_ dramatyzuję?”

  
„Perrie nigdy by czegoś takiego nie rozpowiedziała, nawet, gdyby ci odmówiła. Teraz naprawdę wie, że jesteś porządny.”

  
Zayn oparł się o krzesło i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. „No nie wiem. Może. Ale czy warto zaryzykować?”

  
„Ty mi powiedz” – Louis też się oparł i odsunął od siebie swoją prawie nietknięta zapiekankę z frytkami (nie miała szans w porównaniu z kurczakiem w szynce i ziemniakami, którego wczoraj pomógł mu przyrządzić Harry). Przez chwilę siedzieli tak, każdy z nich pogrążony we własnych myślach.

  
„Zayn?”

  
„Mmm?”

  
Louis podrapał się po brzuchu. „Wiem, że jesteś przekonany, że Harry czuje to samo, co ja…”

  
„Bo tak jest.”

  
„Ale on na każdego patrzy, jakby ta osoba była wyjątkowa, czyż nie? Wiesz, on kocha wszystkich, to skąd ja mam wiedzieć, że na mnie zależy mu bardziej?” (Tym zamartwiał się najbardziej. Co jeśli źle odczytał całą tę sytuację? Co jeśli wyjdzie na dupka i sprawi, że Harry poczuje się niekomfortowo?)

  
Zayn zamilkł na chwilę, żeby to przemyśleć. (A widzicie? Louis miał trochę racji!)

  
„Z tobą jest inaczej” – zamieszał drinka, wpatrując się w dno szklanki, jak gdyby tam znajdował się sposób na wyrażenie jego myśli – „Wiesz, wy zawsze wokół siebie krążycie. Widzisz, na próbach każdy z was robi swoje, ale widać jak na dłoni, że macie świadomość swojej obecności, nawet jak jesteście na przeciwległych końcach sali.”

  
Louis upił łyk swojego drinka. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak on i Harry oddziaływali na siebie, kiedy nie byli sam na sam, przytłaczająco blisko, ale zrozumiał, że Zayn mógł mieć trochę racji – przynajmniej o nim. Zawsze wiedział, że Harry tam jest, a w tym tygodniu z każdym dniem stawał się coraz bardziej świadomy jego potrzeb, do tego stopnia, że szedł mu po banana, zanim zacznie przerwę.

  
Ale to się tyczyło wyłącznie jego. (Chyba.)

  
„Słuchaj, stary. Zawsze będą jakieś powody, dla których nie warto ryzykować. Ale jeśli nie zaryzykujesz, jak masz zamiar wziąć od życia to, czego pragniesz? Czego w ogóle pragniesz, Louis?”

  
„Głęboka analiza, Malik” – w odpowiedzi Zayn tylko przewrócił oczami – „Okej. Um. Mam mówić o pracy czy o życiu prywatnym?”

  
„Chyba o jednym i o drugim. Skoro uważasz, że ze sobą kolidują.”

  
Louis postukał palcami w stolik. „Prywatnie chciałbym mieć chłopaka, który nie ma nic wspólnego z aktorstwem, ale jest wyjątkowo wyrozumiały i wspierający.” (W połowie skłamał.) „Kogoś z dobrym poczuciem humoru i dużym kutasem.” (Prawda.)

  
„W pracy chciałbym być najlepszy. Chciałbym, żeby ludzie kojarzyli moje nazwisko. Chciałbym, żeby to było tego warte.” (Zdecydowanie prawda.)

  
„I bycie sławnym to jedyny sposób, żeby to było tego warte? Czyżby chłopak z dużym kutasem nie potrafi sprawić, żebyś był równie szczęśliwy?” – odparł Zayn uszczypliwie.

  
Wiedział, co ma na myśli Zayn, ale Zayn nie rozumiał tego (a Louis nie czuł się zobligowany, żeby mu to wyjaśniać), że tylko bycie odnoszącym sukcesy aktorem mogło mu umożliwić wynagrodzenie mamie tej ścieżki kariery, jaką wybrał.

  
Poświęciła tak wiele, żeby Louis mógł się oddać swojej pasji; wysłała go do drogiej szkoły (nawet z jego stypendium LAMDA była znacznie powyżej ich możliwości finansowych) i pomagała mu przez te pierwszych kilka miesięcy przesłuchań, zanim trafił do RSC. Dopiero co zaczął zwracać jej dług, kiedy porzucił stałą pracę tylko dlatego, że duma nie pozwoliła mu tam zostać.

  
Tym razem musiał się bardziej postarać. Dla niej. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, żeby wszystko kręciło się tylko wokół niego i jego potrzeb.

  
„Tak” – odparł lakonicznie, dlatego, że dziś już wystarczająco obarczył Zayna swoimi problemami.

  
Zayn wyglądał, jakby się nim rozczarował, ale cóż. Mógł iść się pierdolić.

  
Uderzyło go nagłe, obezwładniające pragnienie bycia blisko z Harrym, tak mocno, że odczuł to niemal jak cios w brzuch. Harry sprawi, że poczuje się lepiej. Louis nie będzie nawet musiał opowiadać mu o tych wszystkich problemach. Wystarczy, że Harry będzie przy nim, i wszystko stanie się łatwiejsze.

  
Wbił paznokcie w dłoń. (Ogarnij się, Tomlinson.)

  
Zayn machnął ręką. „Spoko, stary. Po prostu…” – to było w Zaynie najlepsze; choć był piękny i zdystansowany, zależało mu na osobach z otoczenia bardziej, niż Louis by pomyślał – „Po prostu rób tak, żeby ci było jak najlepiej, Lou.”

  
Louis wstał i przytulił go, mimo tego, że wyglądało to bardzo dziwnie, bo Zayn wciąż siedział, a Louis stał. „Spróbuję.”

 

-X-

 

Choć bardzo tego chciał, nie wrócił do domu po tym, jak pożegnał się z Zaynem. Zamiast tego przechadzał się po wszystkich uliczkach oraz alejkach dookoła Spitalfields, pozwalając sobie na chwilę oddechu, ciesząc się z ciepłej, czerwcowej pogody.

  
Wciąż na nowo rozmyślał nad tą sprawą. Zayn miał kilka niezłych argumentów, i jeśli Louis miał być ze sobą zupełnie szczery, chciał go posłuchać i powiedzieć Harry’emu o swoich uczuciach, bo nie ważne, ile by się wymawiał, miał przeczucie, że Harry by go nie odrzucił. Wyobrażał sobie życie z Harrym, zupełnie podobne do tego z ostatniego tygodnia, i uśmiechał się na samą myśl o tym.

  
Wiedział, że jeśli teraz wróci do domu (do Harry’ego), nie będzie w stanie podjąć obiektywnej decyzji. Dlatego zadzwonił do Liama. Liam na pewno pozwoli mu u siebie przenocować.

  
Tak jak się spodziewał, Liam powitał go z otwartymi ramionami oraz wygodną, zawaloną kocami kanapą. Nie pytał Louisa o jego wymówki (impreza piętro wyżej) i życzył mu dobrego wypoczynku, bo jutro mieli zacząć próby techniczne.

  
Liam zgasił światła o równej dwudziestej drugiej, a Louis przez dobre dwie godziny leżał, wpatrując się w sufit, marząc, że ma przy sobie znajome ciepło Harry’ego.

  
Następnego ranka obudził się i zaczął szukać Harry’ego, zanim wróciła mu przytomność umysłu i przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest. Od razu poczuł się okropnie. Naprawdę okropnie. Przez chwilę zmartwiła go myśl, że może coś go rozkłada, a była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej potrzebował przed tygodniem pełnym prób. Lecz kiedy usiadł, nie zauważył u siebie typowych objawów przeziębienia. Nie bolało go gardło ani nie miał kataru. Nie.

  
Słyszał, jak Liam tłucze się w kuchni (pewnie przyrządzał swoje wyjątkowe płatki); zignorował go, żeby zerknąć na swój telefon. Żadnych wiadomości. Poczuł, że coś ściska go za serce, bo Harry na pewno już wstał i robił śniadanie (dla jednej osoby).

  
Wtedy właśnie podjął decyzję. Może zrobił to pod wpływem emocji, może będzie tego żałował. Ale musiał spróbować. Harry był tego wart.

  
Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy przez cały czas, kiedy przygotowywał się do wyjścia. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy Harry’ego; kiedy Liam skomentował, że zachowuje się bardziej nerwowo i dziwnie niż zazwyczaj, uszczypnął go i zaczął się śmiać, gdy Liam zgiął się z bólu.

  
Powie Harry’emu prawdę, i jeśli tylko Harry czuje do niego to samo, na pewno dadzą sobie radę.

 

-H-

 

Kiedy Louis wyszedł, Harry poczuł się nieswojo. Ale Louis powiedział, że zaraz wróci, a Harry czuł się okropnie z powodu tego, że od minionej soboty nie potrafił się zmusić do powrotu do własnego mieszkania. Nie miał prawa czuć się źle z tym, że Louis poszedł zobaczyć się z Zaynem – że w ogóle wyszedł – nawet jeśli Harry przygotowywał jego ulubione spaghetti.

  
Zayn najprawdopodobniej znów przeżywał kryzys z powodu Perrie. Louis trochę przejął ster nad rozwojem tego związku, a Harry popierał go w stu procentach, gdyż Zayn i Perrie byli jednymi z najmilszych osób, jakie znał, i zasługiwali na to, żeby być ze sobą szczęśliwi.

  
Odsunął od siebie te myśli i przyrządził porcję dla dwóch osób, mimo tego, że Louis kazał mu tego nie robić; spakował resztę dla Louisa tak, jak mu obiecał. Potem ułożył się na kanapie z jednym ze starych podręczników, jaki Louis odgrzebał dla niego kilka dni temu. Był to podręcznik autorstwa profesora, który na zajęciach zmuszaał studentów do czytania swoich pretensjonalnych esejów pełnych onanizowania się tym, jakież to innowacje wprowadził do współczesnego teatru.

  
Harry poprawił sobie humor bazgraniem po marginesach i rysowaniem tam penisów, mimo iż w tajemnicy uważał, że spora część tego, co napisał ten facet, była całkiem interesująca. Jeśli Louis jeszcze kiedyś otworzy tę książkę, przynajmniej będzie miał się z czego pośmiać.

  
Dwie i pół godziny później zauważył, że zaczyna się robić śpiący. Louis wciąż nie wrócił do domu. Harry zwalczył w sobie chęć napisania do niego, że się martwi; było dopiero po w pół do jedenastej, lecz zwykle o tej porze kładli się już do łóżka, bo musieli wstać bardzo wcześnie.

  
Z Louisem na pewno wszystko było ok, był dorosły i potrafił sam o siebie zadbać. Powiedział, że wróci. Pewnie włączyli z Zaynem FIFĘ i stracili poczucie czasu.

  
Włożył długopis do książki, żeby pamiętać, gdzie skończył; odłożył ją na stolik, po czym wstał i poszedł zrobić im herbaty, bo Louis pewnie będzie miał na nią ochotę, nawet jeśli wróci późno. Zostawił mu kubek na blacie w kuchni. Przykleił do niego karteczkę – _Hej Lou, zrobiłem ci herbaty. Ja już się położyłem, przepraszam, jeśli będzie zimna po prostu wrzuć ją do mikrofali, wiesz, jak się to obsługuje, prawda?  Xxx Haz_ – a potem poszedł do sypialni.

  
W sumie to fajnie było, że Louis jeszcze nie wrócił, bo dzięki temu mógł umyć zęby bez bycia szturchanym w żebra łokciem w walce o miejsce przy umywalce. Lepiej być nie mogło.

  
Po czterdziestu pięciu minutach wiercenia się przyłapał się na tym, że przeturlał się na lewą stronę łóżka – którą zawsze zajmował Louis – i wtulił się w jego poduszkę. Przez kilka chwil zastanawiał się, jak to jest, że leciutki aromat szamponu Louisa wystarczył, żeby ułożyć się wygodnie, i zaraz zasnął.

  
Była już czwarta nad ranem, a Louisa wciąż nie było. Harry obudził się, recytując fragmenty sztuki; instynktownie zaczął szukać Louisa. Przez większość minionego tygodnia nie budził się w środku nocy, a nawet jeśli tak się działo, po prostu mocniej wtulał się w Louisa i od razu zasypiał. Raz było bardzo źle; trząsł się tak mocno, że go obudził, a Louis przyciągnął go do siebie i wplótł palce w jego włosy, łagodnie szepcząc mu do ucha wyuczone na pamięć monologi, aż Harry zasnął.

  
Teraz była czwarta nad ranem, a Louisa nie było. Harry podreptał do salonu, na wypadek gdyby Louis z jakiegoś powodu postanowił położyć się na kanapie, ale tam też go nie było, a herbata, którą zrobił dla niego poprzedniego wieczoru, stała nietknięta na blacie w kuchni. Sprawdził telefon, lecz nie było w nim żadnych wiadomości, więc albo Louisowi padła komórka, albo zapomniał powiedzieć Harry’emu, że jednak nie wraca. Albo uznał, że Harry nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Harry usilnie starał się zignorować fakt, jak bardzo chciałby, żeby w grę wchodziły dwie pierwsze opcje.

  
Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego panikował bardziej niż zwykle, ale złożył to na karb tego, że zaczynali próby techniczne, a on zawsze czuł się kiepsko, kiedy miał przechodzić do kolejnego etapu produkcji. Oprócz tego przywykł już do sytuacji, w której miał kogoś, kto go uspokajał. Nawet jeśli to trwało ledwie tydzień; tydzień wystarczył, żeby Harry’emu było trudniej radzić sobie z tym uczuciem samemu. Lecz Louis nie miał obowiązku znosić jego humorów, a on sam nie chciał zrzucać tej odpowiedzialności na Louisa.

  
Jakaś jego mała część martwiła się, że Louis wyszedł bez słowa, bo miał już dosyć jego obecności, a był zbyt uprzejmy, żeby mu to powiedzieć. Miał już na koncie takie przypadki, z ludźmi, którzy przyjęli go na chwilę, z przyjaciółmi i kochankami. Był dobry w dopasowywaniu się do czyjejś przestrzeni, ale nie chciał zajmować zbyt wiele miejsca. Czasem te osoby miały go dość. Harry starał się być na tyle czujny, żeby wyłapać aluzję, wymknąć się z ich życia z taką łatwością, z jaką do niego wszedł.

  
Sęk w tym, że nie planował zostać z Louisem tak długo. Już dawno chciał zwiększyć dystans między nimi, choć trochę, bo nie miał ochoty zupełnie wycofać się z jego życia. Czuł się tak, jakby znów powrócił do stanu sprzed rekrutacji do Guildhall, do bycia niespokojną przylepą, choć był pewien, że już z tego wyrósł; było to wyjątkowo frustrujące uczucie.

  
Prawdę mówiąc, Harry denerwował się udziałem w tej sztuce, a lepienie się do Louisa poprawiało mu samopoczucie. Gdy był z Louisem, nie miał czasu na zwracanie uwagi na strach, który tłukł mu się w klatce piersiowej, dlatego, że całą uwagę poświęcał Louisowi.

  
Za każdym razem, gdy już chciał zasugerować, że wróci do siebie, myśl o tym, że miałby być sam w swoim mieszkaniu, gdzie nic nie mogło go powstrzymać przez wątpieniem w siebie oraz odgrywaniem w myślach każdego, najmniejszego błędu, jaki popełnił w dany dzień, sprawiała, że słowa więzły mu w gardle. Nieustannie targował się sam ze sobą – że wraca jutro, że zostanie tylko jeszcze na jedną noc, że to ostatni raz, naprawdę – ale. Samo bycie z Louisem sprawiało, że było mu lepiej. Nie wiedział, jak to się działo, ale nie chciał z tego rezygnować.

  
A Louis nie był typem osoby, która dała by sobie coś narzucić. Powiedziałby coś, gdyby Harry mu przeszkadzał. Wszystko jest w porządku. Między nimi wszystko gra.

  
Nie miał tu swoich adidasów, więc nie mógł nawet iść pobiegać, żeby się czymś zająć. Przez godzinę próbował medytować, ale był zbyt niespokojny, żeby siedzieć nieruchomo, więc poddał się i zdecydował, że poświęci swą energię na wysprzątanie całego mieszkania. Był pewny, że Louis nigdy nie był świadkiem generalnych porządków; uważał, że było to coś, co należało zrobić, jeśli zostało się u kogoś na tydzień. Umył naczynia, odkurzył, wyszorował blaty, starł kurz z mebli, poukładał gry video, a nawet zmienił i wyprał pościel, cały ten czas recytując swoje kwestie.

  
Po dwóch godzinach sprzątania oraz prysznicu wciąż miał do zabicia czas przed wyjściem do teatru. Zrobił Louisowi na śniadanie jego ulubioną kanapkę, na wypadek gdyby wrócił do domu przed pójściem do pracy – na pewno będzie chciał się przebrać, a może coś jeszcze?

  
Ociągał się kolejne dziesięć minut, do momentu, kiedy nie mógł już dłużej czekać albo przegapi ostatni pociąg, którym zdążył do pracy na czas. Zostawił naczynia do wyschnięcia na suszarce i zapakował kanapkę, żeby wziąć ją do teatru, na wypadek gdyby Louis nie zjadł śniadania. Na koniec wylał wczorajszą, nietkniętą herbatę, zmiął karteczkę i wyrzucił ją do śmieci, po czym wyszedł.

 

-X-

 

Wpadł na Liama niemal od razu, gdy tylko dotarł na miejsce. Miał zły humor, bo oprócz tego, że się nie wyspał, musiał radzić sobie z faktem, że w metrze minimum dwa razy odwrócił się, żeby powiedzieć Louisowi coś o piosenkach (włączył odtwarzanie losowe), i zaraz orientował się, że przecież Louisa tam nie ma. Nie miał ochoty wyżywać się na innych, wymusił zatem na sobie uśmiech przed Liamem, starając się utrzymać w jednej ręce kubek wraz z kanapką dla Louisa.

  
„Hej, Li. Widziałeś gdzieś Louisa?”

  
Liam wyszczerzył się do niego. „Hazza! Tak w ogóle to Louis kimnął się wczoraj u mnie. Mówił coś, że piętro wyżej była impreza? I że nie mógł już wytrzymać. Mimo tego ma podejrzanie dobry humor. Chyba jest teraz w socjalnym, jeśli go szukasz.”

  
Czyli tak. Cóż. Spanie u Liama, bo „nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać” to był zdecydowanie dobry powód. Miał chociaż dobry powód.

  
Starał się zachować opanowany wyraz twarzy; nie chciał, żeby Liam zauważył, jak z każdym jego słowem robi mu się coraz ciężej na sercu, jakby jego klatka piersiowa kurczyła się w sobie, żeby zrobić miejsce dla wszystkich znaczeń, jakie niosły ze sobą te słowa. „Och. Cóż. Wziąłem to dla niego, mógłbyś mu to dać jak go spotkasz? Ja muszę… um… ja… muszę już iść. Perrie. Przymiarki. To wiesz, po prostu mu to daj, dobra? Dzięki.”

  
Wymamrotał przeprosiny i skierował się w stronę bocznego korytarza, żeby móc się przejść i doprowadzić do porządku, zanim będzie musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z Louisem.  
Próbował sobie przypomnieć co takiego zrobił, żeby aż tak zniechęcić Louisa; jak sprawił, że jego obecność była tak okropna, że Louis musiał wyjść, nie mówiąc mu nawet, dokąd się wybiera. Wczorajszy wieczór niczym się nie różnił od poprzednich, poza tym, że pocałował Louisa w czubek głowy, żeby mu podziękować. Ale to była tylko krotka chwila, przecież tak właśnie między nimi było, czyż nie?

  
A może jednak nie. Do teraz byli tak do siebie przyzwyczajeni, tak przywykli do bycia blisko, że Harry nie zastanawiał się nad takimi rzeczami dwa razy. Może to jednak było za wiele. Zamartwiał się tym pierwszego dnia – nie wiedział, czy pracowało się im razem tak dobrze dlatego, że coś było między nim a Louisem jako ludźmi, czy może była to chemia jak pomiędzy aktorami. Przez ostatni tydzień doszedł do wniosku, że powinien to przypisać czemuś, co było im dane z góry, tylko dla nich, nie dla publiczności. Lecz przecież dostali te role nie bez powodu. Musiała być między nimi chemia. Louis był profesjonalistą. Louis to wiedział, a Harry nie.

  
Z przyzwyczajenia potrząsnął głową, a kiedy spojrzał w dół, kątem oka zauważył, jaką koszulkę ma na sobie – koszulkę Louisa ze studenckiej adaptacji Snu nocy letniej. Boże, ale był głupi.

  
Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Da sobie radę. Po prostu przejdzie nad tym do porządku dziennego, tak, jak się nauczył. Nie oczekiwał przecież niczego innego.

  
Louis najpewniej już wcześniej pojął naturę ich relacji; teraz Harry też to widział. W końcu był dyplomowanym aktorem, tak jak i Louis. Wyjdzie stąd i zrobi, co do niego należy, nie pozwoli, żeby Louis zauważył, jak bardzo go to ubodło, gdyż nikt poza nim samym nie był temu winny.

 

-X-

 

Jakoś udało mu się unikać Louisa przez prawie cały poranek, poza jednym momentem, kiedy minęli się w drodze na przymiarki do Pez. Gdy Louis go zauważył, rozpromieniła mu się cała twarz; musnął palcami wierzch dłoni Harry’ego, kiedy obok niego przechodził, szepcząc przy tym pospiesznie „Dzień dobry, Haz”, zanim pobiegł za Zaynem. Harry z całych sił postarał się uśmiechnąć normalnie, lecz gdy tylko zobaczył Louisa, poczuł się spięty. Louis chyba tego nie zauważył, więc Harry był zadowolony.

  
Z tym, że dziś po południu będą ćwiczyć cały akt piąty, i wtedy już nie będzie miał jak go unikać. Najbardziej martwił się sceną piątą, w której Lightborn zabija Edwarda, gdyż oryginalny tekst wymagał sporej dawki intymności, a ich interpretacja jeszcze większej. Mieli tę scenę opanowaną niemal do perfekcji, i nikt nie spodziewał się, że zajmie im to dziś dużo czasu, ponieważ była to raczej formalność, tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystkie elementy sceny działają poprawnie. Zostało im ledwie kilka dni do prób kostiumowych, a to była jedna z najważniejszych scen w całej sztuce. Harry nie mógł sobie pozwolić na błędy.

  
Siedział teraz w rogu pokoju socjalnego, z głową schowaną w ramionach, próbując oddychać spokojnie i zwalczyć narastającą falę paniki. Słyszał, że Niall wszedł do środka, ale nie sądził, że go zauważył, więc nie podnosił wzroku.

  
„Tak, kochanie, wiem.” Pauza. „Nie, masz rację, że przesadzam. Wszystko będzie dobrze.” Kolejna pauza, i tym razem Harry usłyszał, że Niall uśmiecha się do telefonu. „Ja też cię kocham. Przepraszam, że dzwonię do ciebie kiedy jesteś w pracy, wiem, że jesteś zajęta…” – musiała wejść mu w słowo, gdyż Niall znów zamilknął, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. „Dobra, dobra! Jezusie, kobieto, nie słyszałem tak dosłownej groźby odkąd wyjechałem z Irlandii. Już więcej nie będę przepraszał, obiecuję.” Kolejna pauza. „Tak, pogadamy dziś na skype. Bardzo cię kocham, Babs.”

  
Połączenie musiało zostać zakończone, ponieważ sekundę później poczuł, jak Niall kładzie mu dłonie na ramionach. „Nie zauważyłem cię, Harry. Wszystko w porządku?”

  
Harry uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Nialla, który kucnął przed nim ze zmartwioną miną na swej zazwyczaj radosnej twarzy. „Tak, wszystko w porządku. Przepraszam.”

  
Niall nie wyglądał, jakby mu uwierzył. „Nie wyglądasz mi na to. Co się dzieje?”

  
Harry westchnął. „Nic. Wiesz, to tylko nerwy.” Technicznie rzecz biorąc taka była prawda; Niall mógł to zinterpretować, jak chciał.

  
Niall kiwnął głową, pocierając kark dłonią. „Tak stary, wiem. Czyli słyszałeś, co mówiłem do Babs?”

  
Harry trochę się zarumienił, czując się winny, że podsłuchiwał, ale i tak pokiwał głową, bo nie było sensu zaprzeczać. „Przepraszam.”

  
Niall wzruszył ramionami. „To nic takiego.” Wyprostował się i podał Harry’emu ręce, żeby on też mógł wstać. Harry złapał za nie, nic nie mówiąc, żeby Niall mógł kontynuować. „Trochę się… stresuję… tą premierą, przez ostatnich kilka dni. Kurde, tak długo pracowałem w telewizji, ale to zupełnie coś innego niż aktorstwo, wiesz? I jest tyle ludzi, którzy uważają, że sobie z tym nie poradzę. Jeszcze inni mówią, że dostałem tę rolę pod publiczkę, żeby sprzedało się więcej biletów. Na ogół nie słucham takich bzdur, ale czasem jednak jest mi przykro.”

  
Harry natychmiast zechciał dodać mu otuchy, gdyż Niall był idealny do tej roli i nikt nie miał prawa mówić mu, że jest inaczej, lecz on tylko się zaśmiał, jakby sam z siebie, zanim Harry zdążył coś powiedzieć. „Sam nie wiem. Czasem nabieram sobie zbyt wiele do głowy. Ale kiedy tylko tak się dzieje, dzwonię do Babs i ona sprowadza mnie na ziemię. Ta dziewczyna nie słucha bzdur, które opowiadają inni.”

  
Cała twarz Nialla się rozpromieniła, wyglądał, jakby go ktoś zamienił w słoneczko z Teletubisiów. Harry niemal czuł emanującą z niego miłość. „Tak czy siak, wniosek jest taki, że ja też nie słucham bzdur od innych, i na pewno nie będę ich słuchał od ciebie. Będziesz świetny, Haz. Wszyscy to wiemy. Ty i Louis tak dobrze ze sobą współpracujecie. Ktoś inny mógłby sobie nie poradzić z graniem dwóch ról, ale tobie idzie doskonale. I Zayn, i Li, i Louis i ja wierzymy w ciebie. Cała obsada w ciebie wierzy.”

  
Harry poczuł, że zaraz rozklei się po raz drugi dzisiaj, więc uwiesił się na Niallu i przytulił się do niego z całych sił, bo nie miał pomysłu, co innego mógłby zrobić.

  
Niall głaskał go po plecach, żeby dodać mu otuchy. „Nie musisz się tyle martwić, dobrze? Czasem nerwy są dobre, ale nie na tyle, żebyś się chował tu w pokoju. Następnym razem przyjdź do mnie, co? Będę twoją Babs.”

  
Harry musiał przyznać, że zaśmiał się trochę przez łzy; Niall ścisnął go jeszcze mocniej, po czym go popchnął. „Teraz chyba pora, żebyś poszedł na scenę, dzbanie. Idź im pokaż.”

  
Nie takiej motywacji potrzebował Harry, i nie od tej osoby, a raczej od tej, od której chciałby to usłyszeć jeszcze wczoraj, ale dobre i to. Wykorzystał chwilę, by podziękować wszelkim bóstwom za to, że świat zasłużył na obecność Nialla Horana. „Kocham cię, Ni. I dziękuję. Ty też będziesz świetny. Wiesz o tym, prawda?”

  
Niall znów go popchnął. „Tak, tak. Rumienię się przez ciebie. A teraz zmykaj stąd, ty ckliwy chuju.”

  
Harry znów się roześmiał, idąc w kierunku sceny. Może nie będzie aż tak źle, jak się spodziewał.

 

-X-

 

Okazało się, że Harry bardzo mocno się przeliczył. Gdy tylko znalazł się na scenie, został zauważony przez Louisa, który podszedł do niego, uśmiechając się, jak gdyby tegoroczne Boże Narodzenie przyszło wcześniej.

  
„Harry, hej.” Brzmiał, jakby trochę brakowało mu tchu; Harry musiał przełknąć ślinę i zmusić się do powstrzymania jakiejkolwiek reakcji. „Cały dzień cię szukam, gdzieś ty był?”  
Harry spróbował zbyć go żartem. „Och, sam wiesz. Tu i tam. Mam mnóstwo roboty, wiesz jak to jest, został tylko tydzień do premiery.”

  
Louis spojrzał na niego jak na dziwaka. „Taa, wiem. Um.” Urwał na chwilkę, po czym kontynuował, uśmiechając się delikatnie. „Chciałem cię tylko przeprosić za to, że nie wróciłem wczoraj do domu. Zasiedziałem się u Liama, potem ci powiem, o co chodzi. Wiem, że odkąd zaczęły się próby nie śpisz najlepiej, to nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać hałasowaniem o trzeciej nad ranem. Znasz mnie i wiesz, że nie potrafię być cicho.”

  
„W porządku.” Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się utrzymać neutralny ton głosu, uśmiechać się do Louisa pokrzepiająco; starał się nie przejmować ukłuciem, jakie poczuł, gdy Louis kłamał mu w żywe oczy. Mimo wszystko Louis starał się nie zranić jego uczuć. Pewnie też chciał uratować ich występ. Louis nie chciałby go zranić, jakkolwiek chore by to nie było z jego strony; nie zaryzykował by też losów ich wystąpienia. „Nawet nie zauważyłem, że cię nie było. Cieszę się, że się dobrze bawiłeś.”

  
Louis zmarszczył brwi, zmartwiony, studiując wyraz twarzy Harry’ego. „Och… okej” – odparł powoli – „Wszystko okej? Co się dzieje, dobrze się czujesz? Bo…” – lecz zanim zdążył dokończyć, Zayn kazał wszystkim zająć swoje miejsca; zaczęli akt piąty.

  
Dotarli do sceny czwartej; żaden z nich nie pomylił ani jednej kwestii, nikt też nie zagrał na tyle źle, żeby Simon zdecydował się im przerwać. A Louis – cóż, Louis był jeszcze lepszy niż zazwyczaj, co z pewnością o czymś świadczyło. Harry obserwował go, czekając na swoją kolej; czuł, jak w żyłach pulsuje mu strach, niczym trucizna. Będzie musiał to jakoś przetrwać i sobie z tym poradzić. Da sobie radę. Może.

  
Przyszedł czas na scenę piątą; Harry kroczył na pierwszym planie, zbliżając się do Louisa, który gnił w więzieniu. Stanął nieruchomo, gdy Louis przemówił: „Kto tam? Co to za światło? Po coś przyszedł?”

  
„By cię pocieszyć i dobre przynieść wieści” – odparł Harry, pokonując dzielący go od Louisa dystans, by znaleźć się jak najbliżej niego. Wiedział już, że przepadł. Jego głos brzmiał sztucznie, nienaturalnie.

  
„Twój widok marną dla Edwarda pociechą. Wiem, łotrze, żeś uśmiercić mnie przybył” – Louis odwrócił się od niego, skruszony i udręczony zarazem; żywy portret króla, który chwytał się resztek swej godności.

  
„By cię uśmiercić, najłaskawszy mój panie?” – Harry zawahał się sekundę dłużej niż zwykle, po czym ostrożnie ułożył dłoń na ramieniu Louisa. „Serce me jak najdalsze jest od tego.”

  
Kontynuowali w ten sam sposób; Louis opisywał tortury, jakie musiał znosić w więzieniu, podczas gdy Harry przybliżał się do niego coraz bardziej, do momentu, w którym był niemal zupełnie do niego przyciśnięty, wijąc się za jego plecami. „Nie mów nic więcej panie; ranisz me serce.”

  
Nie pozwolił sobie na napawanie się ciepłem Louisa; odsunął się, gdy tylko skończył kwestię, i ruszył w kierunku łóżka, które dzięki magii teatru oraz techniki pojawiło się jakby na jego życzenie. „Spocznij na tym łożu, odetchnij chwilę.”

  
Louis odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą twarz z Harrym; maska dumnego króla wciąż była na swoim miejscu. „Twój wygląd samą jeno śmierć zwiastuje. Tragedia ma na twej twarzy się maluje.” Louis, będą genialnym aktorem, sprawił, że z każdym kolejnym słowem maska pomału opadała, aż w końcu rzekł: „Wstrzymaj na chwilę siebie, swą rękę krwawą…”

  
Harry nie spojrzał mu w oczy, gdy ten kontynuował swój krótki monolog, choć tak naprawdę powinien. „Czemuż to wasza miłość tak mi nie ufa?”

  
Ledwie wypowiedział te słowa, gdy Louis skontrował: „A ty czemuż to mnie tak oszukujesz?”

  
Harry znów ruszył do przodu, wyciągając dłonie w pojednawczym geście. „Krwią niewinnych owe ręce niesplamione, królewską takoż się nie splamią.” Lightborn kłamał w tym fragmencie w żywe oczy; Harry wypowiadał owe kłamstwo ostrym tonem, choć do tej pory robił to raczej delikatnie.

  
Louis zmarszczył nieco brwi, ale kontynuował: „Wybacz, żem takich myśli się dopuścił.” Harry znów się wyłączył, co dla aktora było niewybaczalnym grzechem, ale mniejsza o to, dopóki nie usłyszał: „Drżę cały, oddając ci go; Jeśli w sercu twym drzemie chęć zabójstwa, niechaj ten podarek myśli twe odmieni, i duszę twą ocali.”

  
Louis poruszył dłońmi, by ująć dłonie Harry’ego; pierwszy raz był aż tak zdesperowany podczas wypowiadania tej kwestii: „Wiedz, żem jest królem: imię to jeno zgryzotę mi przynosi! Gdzież moja korona? Nie ma, nie ma, a czy jam jest wciąż żyw?”

  
Harry zamknął oczy; nagle dopadło go wspomnienie tego, jak dyskutował z Louisem o teorii, że to Gaveston jest koroną Edwarda. „Połóż się panie, boś nadto zmęczony, odpocznij.” Z trudem ciągnął go w stronę materaca, cofając się do momentu, w którym leżał naprzeciwko łóżka, czekając, aż Louis do niego dołączy.

  
Louis potrząsnął głową, z każdą chwilą wyglądając coraz bardziej jak zagubione dziecko. „Smutek mój mi nie pozwala. Spać powinienem, bom od dziesięciu dni nie zmrużył oka. Powieki opadają, lecz lęk i strach znów je unoszą. Czemuż to wciąż siedzisz tu przy mnie?” Nagle wdrapał się na materac i wtulił się w bok Harry’ego, chwytając za jego koszulkę z logo Ramones.

  
Harry pokręcił głową, starając się zagrać to jak należy. Lightborn był mordercą króla, nie jego kochankiem. Wiedział, że pozwolił emocjom zawładnąć tą sceną, kierując ją w złą stronę. Mimo to pozwolił sobie przeczesać włosy Louisa palcami, mówiąc przy tym cicho: „Odejdę, panie, jeśli mi nie ufasz.”

  
Louis znów potrząsnął głową, wtulając się jeszcze mocniej. „Nie, nie, bo jesliś przybył mnie zamordować, przybędziesz znów. Dlatego zostań.”

  
Harry czuł, że spod przymkniętych powiek popłynęło kilka łez; wyczekał zamierzoną pauzę. Zmusił się, by opanować drżenie głosu, gdy powiedział: „Śpi”, chwytając za sznur, którym miał udusić Louisa.

  
„O, nie daj mi jeszcze umrzeć” – Louis złapał go za rękę, składając pocałunek na jego palcach, po czym rzekł: „Czekaj, zostań jeszcze chwilę!”

  
Harry zamarł; całe jego ciało się napięło. Louis zrobił to po raz pierwszy. Louis nie powinien był robić czegoś takiego. A Harry nie da rady. Naprawdę, naprawdę nie da rady. Spróbował mimo to. „Cóż się dzieje, mój panie?”

  
Louis kontynuował jakby nic się nie stało; jego głos cichł z każdym słowem. „Coś wciąż dźwięczy mi w uszach, Że jeśli usnę, nigdy już się nie obudzę. Drżę przez to ze strachu, powiedzże mi zatem; po coś przybył?”

  
Następną kwestią Harry’ego było „By cię pozbawić życia.” Wiedział, że ma to powiedzieć, że ma złapać za sznur, usiąść na Louisie okrakiem i okręcić jego szyję sznurem, żeby go zabić. Lecz nie potrafił zmusić się do ruszenia się z miejsca. Jego gardło było tak blisko; Louis był tak blisko, zbyt blisko, a Harry nie był ani odrobinę bliżej celu, nie potrafił tego teraz zrobić.

  
Odepchnął Louisa i sturlał się z łóżka. „Przepraszam, przykro mi, tak mi przykro, źle się czuję, muszę… przepraszam, ja tylko…” – nie spojrzał nikomu w oczy; spuścił głowę, pospiesznie opuszczając scenę. Słyszał, jak Liam ogłasza przerwę głośnym „Ekhm, póki co to tyle. Wrócimy do tego później, dobra? Zróbmy scenę szóstą.”

  
Miał ledwie kilka minut dla siebie; skulił się na podłodze w kabinie w męskiej toalecie, myśląc, co z niego za aktorska porażka – jak bardzo nieprofesjonalnie postąpił – gdy usłyszał, że ktoś wszedł tam za nim. Jego żołądek zrobił salto na myśl, że to Louis, gdyż w żadnym wypadku nie dałby sobie z tym rady. Nie mógł spojrzeć w oczu uzdolnionemu aktorowi, jakim był Louis, po tym, co właśnie zrobił. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że go rozczarował.

  
„Harry, jesteś tam?” – odetchnął spokojnie, wdzięczny za to, że to Liam, a nie Louis został wysłany, by udzielić mu reprymendy.

  
„Tak, jestem” – starał się nie pociągać nosem, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że głos mu drżał. „Przepraszam, Li, wiem, że nie powinienem był wychodzić, naprawdę źle się czuję, chyba zjadłem coś nieświeżego na lunch, za minutę mi przejdzie, nie sądzę, że…”

  
Liam wszedł mu w słowo, zanim zdążył dokończyć, mówiąc kojąco „Harry, nie, nic się nie stało. Nie przepraszaj. Każdy z nas kiedyś chorował, zależy nam, żeby ci przeszło. Simon dał ci wolne na dziś, a ja zamówiłem ci taksówkę.”

  
Harry pokiwał głową zanim przypomniał sobie, że Liam go nie widzi. „Dzięki, Liam.” Powiedział to cicho, mając jednak nadzieję, że Liam go usłyszał. Właśnie wychodził z kabiny, gdy usłyszał, że drzwi znów się otworzyły; tym razem wiedział, że to Louis.

  
„Harry, czy ty… oh.” Brzmiał, jakby szalał z rozpaczy, i kiedy Harry w końcu dał radę spojrzeć w górę, okazało się, że tak też wyglądał. „Tu jesteś, wszędzie cię szukałem.” Louis wyglądał, jakby chciał go przytulić; przy innej okazji Harry pragnąłby takiego pocieszenia, lecz teraz się odsunął.

  
Przez twarz Louisa przemknęło coś w rodzaju bólu, lecz zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło. „Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? Już podczas sceny zauważyłem, że coś ci jest, ale nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że…”

  
Harry musiał się odwrócić, gdy usłyszał ten pieszczotliwy zwrot oraz potwierdzenie, że poniósł porażkę jako aktor. Głupek. „Nic mi nie jest, po prostu źle się czuję. Dzięki, że przyszedłeś sprawdzić, co ze mną. Liam zamówił mi taksówkę, więc…”

  
Louis odetchnął z ulgą. „Och, dobra. Super. To dobrze. Każ się zawieźć do mnie, dobrze? Simon na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli wyjdę wcześniej, skoro w pozostałych scenach i tak jestem martwy. Nie chcę, żebyś był sam, kiedy jesteś chory. Zrobię jakąś zupę, albo może ją zamówię. Chyba nie chciałbyś, żebym ci gotował.” Harry znów uniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Louis uśmiechał się do niego z nadzieją, jakby pragnął tylko jednego – żeby Harry pozwolił mu się sobą zająć.

  
I prawdę mówiąc, Harry tego chciał. Chciał pojechać do domu z Louisem, pozwolić mu, żeby wkoło niego skakał, wtulić się w niego, aż zaśnie. Pragnął tego najbardziej na świecie. Lecz korzystanie z grzeczności Louisa byłoby nie fair.

  
Jeśli Harry już wcześniej był dla Louisa problemem, byłoby tylko gorzej, teraz, kiedy walczył z… cokolwiek to było. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby nazywać to złamanym sercem, bo przecież znał Louisa ledwie trzy tygodnie, a mieszkał z nim przez tydzień. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuł, kiedy się komuś znudził, dlatego nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak to nazwać, lecz wiedział, że przebywanie z Louisem tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę. Potrzebował czasu i przestrzeni, żeby przemyśleć to wszystko od nowa, dojść do wniosku, jak sobie z tym poradzić.

  
Nie patrzył w stronę Louisa, gdy wymijał go w drodze do drzwi. Kiedy je otworzył, zobaczył Liama, który na chwilę przestał załamywać ręce, żeby przyciągnąć Harry’ego do siebie i zabrać go stamtąd.

  
„W porządku, Louis. Dzięki za propozycję, ale pojadę do siebie, dobra? Do zobaczenia jutro.”

  
Drzwi od łazienki zamknęły się za nim, pobrzmiewając echem ostateczności.

 


	5. CZĘŚĆ CZWARTA

 

  
„Zaradzić smutkom zwykłych ludzi można lekko;

  
Lecz Króla się to nie tyczy.”

  
_Edward II_ , Christopher Marlowe

 

 

  
-L-

 

Premiera jak zwykle dopadła Louisa niespodziewanie; ciążyło mu niemiłe uczucie, że nie był na to gotowy. Owszem, miał swoją rutynę, i owszem, był w tej roli zajebisty, lecz gdy tylko makijażystki Jade oraz Leigh-Anne opuściły jego garderobę bez typowych dla siebie żartów, spojrzał w lustro i poczuł na ramionach niemal namacalny ciężar ostatniego tygodnia.

  
Tydzień prób technicznych był zupełnym koszmarem, nie tylko z oczywistych powodów.

  
Tego dnia, kiedy Harry się rozchorował i wyszedł z próby, Louis okropnie się zamartwiał, ale wytłumaczył sobie, że nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że Harry wolał być w swoim łóżku, kiedy czuł się źle. Próbował dzwonić do niego w niedzielę; kiedy Harry nie odebrał, Louis doszedł do wniosku, że przywiezie mu jakąś zupę – a wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, gdzie mieszka Harry.

  
I cóż, to sprawiło, że zaczął się nad sobą zastanawiać, gdyż wszystko wskazywało na to, że miał zamiar wplątać się w relację z kimś, kogo w zasadzie nie znał. 

  
Zatem przez resztę niedzieli nie próbował już kontaktować się z Harrym.

  
W poniedziałek od razu zauważył, że coś było nie tak. Gdy tylko znajdował się w pobliżu Harry’ego, Harry wciąż był sobą, ale zdecydowanie wolał towarzystwo Nialla, Liama, czy kogokolwiek, kto nie był Louisem.

  
Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co mogło wywołać tak nagłą zmianę; choć dręczyło go to, zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że takie rozmyślania były nie na miejscu. Z tego co wiedział, Harry traktował go po prostu jak współpracownika, z którym się zaprzyjaźnił (nawet jeśli zdawało się to być zupełnie nieodpowiednie).

  
Wycofał się zatem, dając Harry’emu swobodę.

  
Powinno go to uszczęśliwić; Harry podjął tę decyzję za niego. Teraz mógł się skupić na byciu najlepszym Edwardem, na jakiego było go stać, mógł dążyć do swojego celu bez żadnych dodatkowych zobowiązań. Tak będzie najlepiej.

  
Lecz mijały dni, i obciążenia związane z próbami technicznymi zaczęły odciskać na nim swoje piętno. Jego sceny z Harrym były co najwyżej znośne. Ledwo mogli na siebie patrzeć, a gdy się dotykali, obaj zamierali i odsuwali się od siebie, spłoszeni.

  
Louis czuł się okropnie, gdyż wiedział, jaki stres przeżywał Harry; sama myśl o tym, że mógł stać się jego kolejnym problemem sprawiała, że robiło mu się niedobrze. Wciąż nie był pewien, co takiego zrobił, ale teraz utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że miało to coś wspólnego z tym, w jak oczywisty sposób pragnął Harry’ego. A Harry nie był nim zainteresowany i dlatego też czuł się przy nim niezręcznie.

  
Tym samym najgorszy możliwy scenariusz stał się rzeczywistością.

  
Louis wiedział, że źle się działo, ale cała sprawa stała się tysiąc razy gorsza, kiedy na dzień przed premierą Simon przerwał im w połowie sceny i kazał im „pójść za nim”.

  
Udali się na tyły teatru, gdzie wciąż stały zaparkowane ciężarówki, jakie przywiozły na plan dekoracje; Harry szedł po lewej stronie Simona, a Louis po prawej. Przez prawie trzy minut szli w kompletniej ciszy, aż w końcu Louis nie wytrzymał.

 

„Słuchaj, Simon. Wiem, że nam kurwa nie idzie, i nie chcę się usprawiedliwiać. Naprawimy to. Damy radę to ogarnąć.”

  
Spojrzał na profil Harry’ego zza Simona; Harry wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. (Nie na tym powinien się teraz skupiać.)

  
Zanim zdążył się zirytować, Simon zatrzymał się, a oni dwaj w dziwny sposób przystanęli krok lub dwa przed nim.

  
„Chłopaki, wiecie, czemu was wybrałem?”

  
Harry wyglądał, jakby chciał się rozpłynąć w powietrzu, więc Louis odparł „Bo najlepiej pasowaliśmy do tych ról?”

  
Simon nie uśmiechnął się złośliwie czy normalnie, ani się nie zaśmiał, jak to miał w zwyczaju, i wtedy dotarło do Louisa, jak bardzo miał przejebane. _Znów_.

  
„Wybrałem was” – zaczął powoli Simon, tak, żeby każe słowo równomiernie przeszywało dumę Louisa – „Bo poczułem coś, kiedy usłyszałem, jak czytacie razem. Coś, co w naszym biznesie zdarza się rzadko. Rzadko, bo to uczucie nie zawsze się sprawdza, kiedy przychodzi co do czego, więc wiedziałem, że ryzykuję. Ale myślałem – miałem nadzieję – że potraficie być profesjonalistami.”

  
_Wow._ Zabolało.

  
„Naprawcie to. Cokolwiek to jest – cokolwiek między wami zaszło, naprawcie to.”

  
Simon w mgnieniu oka wrócił do teatru, nie oglądając się za siebie.

  
Louis czuł się do tego stopnia poniżony i załamany, że na chwilę zapomniał, że nie był tam sam, lecz ów moment rozkosznego samolubstwa został brutalnie przerwany przez zdławiony szloch. Harry.

  
Odwrócił się w mgnieniu oka, próbując jednocześnie pocieszyć Harry’ego i zasłonić go swoim ciałem. Chciał powiedzieć Harry’emu, że to nie jego wina. Że to jego problem, i że to on go rozwiąże. Lecz zanim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, Harry odsunął się od niego i zaczął mówić coś, co Louis nie do końca rozumiał.

  
„Tak bardzo mi przykro, Louis. Wpakowałeś się w kłopoty, żeby załatwić mi tę rolę, a ja rozczarowałem ciebie, Simona i całą resztę. Poprawię się, obiecuję.”

  
„Hej. Hej! Nie, to nie…”

  
Harry potrząsnął głową. „To ja nawaliłem, wiem o tym. Przepraszam. Próbowałem dać ci swobodę, ale przez to… ja po prostu… przepraszam, że wszystko zjebałem.”

  
Wyminął go i zniknął w teatrze, zanim Louis zdążył wykrztusić cokolwiek ze swego zaschniętego gardła.

  
Reszta dnia była nieco lepsza, lecz zanim wyszedł, Simon obdarzył go spojrzeniem, które obiecywało ból i cierpienie, jeśli nie dojdzie ze sobą do ładu.

  
Louis zaśmiał się ponuro do swego odbicia w lustrze. Wciąż nie rozumiał ani połowy z tego, co powiedział Harry, nie miał też zielonego pojęcia, jak rozplątać węzeł swoich własnych kłopotów. Wiedział tylko jedno – że za godzinę kurtyna pójdzie w górę, i wtedy okaże się, czy spłyną na niego beznadziejne recenzje zamiast doskonałych, takich, na jakie zasługiwała ta produkcja.

  
„Louis?”

  
Otrząsnął się ze swych posępnych myśli, widząc w lustrze oczy Liama. Na szyi wisiały mu słuchawki; jeśli Louis uważał, że wyglądał na zmęczonego, to co miał powiedzieć Liam?

  
Cały ten tydzień doprowadził ich do ostateczności – a najbardziej Zayna oraz Liama. Niekończące się zmiany kolejności świateł oraz dźwięków sprawiły, że Biblia Liama, w której zawierały się sekrety technicznych aspektów całego show, rozrosła się do niepokojących rozmiarów kompletnie przepełnionego segregatora. Na dodatek Zayn zgubił go tydzień temu, kiedy ekipa techniczna nie potrafiła właściwie ustawić kolejności świateł, przez co zmarnowali prawie półtorej godziny cennego czasu. Potrzebował potem pół paczki papierosów oraz wizyty Perrie, żeby się trochę uspokoić. Stało się to pewnego rodzaju rytuałem, o którym nikt nie wspominał, ze strachu przed tym, żeby nie wkurzyć go na nowo.

  
Tak więc panika na twarzy Liama nie była niczym niezwykłym.

  
„Tak?” – Louis obrócił się na krześle do przyjaciela, który rzecz jasna dzierżył swą Biblię pod pachą.

  
„Nie widziałeś nigdzie Harry’ego, prawda? Za godzinę zaczynamy, a ja nie mogę go znaleźć.”

  
Louis z powrotem odwrócił się do lustra i zaczął poprawiać grzywkę. „Nie widziałem go. Spytaj Nialla.”

  
„Próbowałem, ale jest zbyt zajęty rzyganiem w toalecie, żeby z kimkolwiek gadać” – Louis słyszał w głosie Liama ledwie skrywany strach, i już miał ochotę zaproponować mu pomoc w szukaniu, lecz… „Cóż, jeśli go gdzieś zobaczysz, każ mu natychmiast się do mnie zgłosić. Proszę.”

  
Louis kiwnął głową, a Liam popędził przewracać cały teatr do góry nogami, najpewniej żeby znaleźć Harry’ego.

  
Wypuścił powietrze i osunął się na krześle. Zaczął powtarzać sobie w myślach swoje monologi, żeby się uspokoić i skupić.

  
Harry nie był jego problemem. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Adam powiedziałby, żeby skoncentrował się na swoim występie. (Kurwa, akurat o tym nie powinien w ogóle myśleć.)  
Poddał się po jakichś dwóch minutach. Znał tę sztukę tak, że mógłby ją recytować od tyłu, i żadna ilość powtórzonych strof nie sprawi, że nie będzie myślał o tym, gdzie mógł się podziać Harry i jaką minę będzie miał Simon – pełną gniewu i rozczarowania.

  
Zeskoczył z krzesła i ruszył do pomieszczenia z kostiumami, wiedząc, że Harry lubił tam łazić, żeby pogadać z Perrie o dziwnych wyborach modowych i co tam jeszcze mieli wspólnego. Znalazł się tam w mniej niż minutę (być może biegł, no i co z tego?), i gwałtownie otworzył drzwi.

  
„Hej, Pez! Jesteś tu? Widziałaś Harry’ego?”

  
Jego pytanie zbiegło się w czasie z głośnym łoskotem, po którym ktoś krzyknął, więc Louis wkroczył do akcji.

  
„Kurwa! Pez! Nic ci nie jest?”

  
Gdy zanurkował w ubraniach, żeby pomóc jej wstać, natrafił na ramię, które zdecydowanie nie należało do niej. Odsunął się, próbując zrozumieć, co się tu stało. Zayn powoli wygrzebał się spod sterty ciuchów, czerwieniąc się mocno, po czym pomógł Perrie usiąść obok niego. Potarła tył głowy, zirytowana.

  
„Czego kurwa chcesz, Lou?”

  
Cała ta scena, począwszy od skrzywionej Perrie, przez rumieniącego się Zayna, aż po otaczający ich stos ubrań sprawiła, że Louis wybuchnął głębokim śmiechem, po raz pierwszy od dawna.

  
„Och zamknij się, chuju. Coś ty myślał, że jak miałam go uspokoić? Uczyć go medytacji? Zresztą ty i Harry też się bzykaliście, więc cóż.”

  
W tejże chwili przestał się śmiać, a Zayn złapał Perrie za nadgarstek, kręcąc przy tym głową. Patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego, po czym ułożyła usta w małe ‘o’.

  
„Czekaj. Serio?”

  
Louis przytaknął.

  
„Wszyscy byli przekonani, że się pieprzyliście.”

  
„Cóż, nie pieprzyliśmy się” – nawet jeśli zabrzmiało to bardziej gorzko, niż by sobie tego życzył, nie miał siły, żeby się tym przejmować.

  
Perrie wyglądała, jakby ją zatkało, więc przemówił Zayn. „O co chciałeś zapytać?”

  
Teraz dopiero zrobiło się żenująco. „Liam szuka Harry’ego. Nie może go nigdzie znaleźć. Pomyślałem, że może jest tutaj.”

  
Perrie potrząsnęła głową. „Nie było go tu.”

  
Louis odchrząknął i wstał. „Okej. To ja już sobie idę.”

  
Skierował się w stronę drzwi, lecz w ostatniej chwili odwrócił się i ujrzał, jak siedzą przytuleni do siebie głowami, szepcząc coś do siebie. Uśmiechnął się. „Wiecie co?”

  
Spojrzeli w górę z wybałuszonymi oczyma (Boże, ale będą mieć piękne dzieci). „Gratulacje z okazji seksu, ale jeśli znajdę spermę Zayna na moich kostiumach, nie będę zadowolony.”

  
Opuścił ich ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, słysząc, jak prychnęli.

  
Musiał odnaleźć Harry’ego; albo naprawią to coś, co poszło między nimi nie tak, cokolwiek by to nie było, zanim kurtyna pójdzie w górę, albo żaden z niego Wytrawny Profesjonalista.

 

 

-X-

 

 

Louis w końcu odnalazł Harry’ego. Udało mu się to z drobną pomocą Gerrarda. Zostało im jakieś dwadzieścia siedem minut, z czego dwanaście do momentu, w którym Liam każe im zająć miejsca. Będzie musiał się pospieszyć.

 

„Co cię tu sprowadza tego pięknego wieczoru?”

  
Harry się wystraszył; stał na krawędzi dachu, wpatrując się w gasnące słońce oraz rozbłyskujące na West End uliczne światła. Wiadome, że będzie go można znaleźć na jebanym dachu.

  
Gdy się odwrócił, promienie słońca otoczyły jego loki niczym aureola; Louis uznał, że to wyjątkowo niesprawiedliwe, akurat teraz, kiedy musiał się skupić. Po początkowej fali zachwytu dostrzegł pod oczami Harry’ego fioletowe cienie, które przez ostatni tydzień permanentnie zagościły na jego twarzy. Było mu ciężko patrzeć, jak Harry marnieje, wiedząc, że pewnie znów miewał koszmary o sztuce, lecz nie miał prawa interweniować. Już nie.

  
Gdy Harry zrozumiał, kto do niego dołączył, zaczął rozglądać się w popłochu, i gdyby Louis nie znał sytuacji, mógłby pomyśleć, że Harry zamierza zeskoczyć z dachu.

  
„Louis?”

  
„Harry. Masz ty w ogóle pojęcie, która jest godzina?”

  
Hary mrugnął. „Um. Siódma, tak?”

  
Louis zamknął oczy, zagłuszając swą frustrację. „Jest po w pół do ósmej, Harry. Wszyscy cię szukają. Wszędzie.”

  
Harry wybałuszył oczy, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, na którym miał pewnie co najmniej z pięć miliardów nieodebranych połączeń od Liama.

  
Louis usłyszał, jak Harry zaklął pod nosem, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Zastąpił mu drogę.

  
„Czekaj” – Harry spojrzał na niego, jakby Louis oszalał, i może właśnie tak było, ale to była zajebiście ważna sprawa (w teatrze i tak wypadało się modnie spóźnić). „Chyba musimy pogadać zanim tam zejdziesz.”

  
Wziął głęboki oddech i położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego. „Nie ulega wątpliwości, że coś się między nami zmieniło. Nie wiem, co się stało. Chciałbym, żebyś mi powiedział, ale jeśli nie chcesz, uszanuję to. Przepraszam, jeśli to moja wina, ale obaj mamy robotę do zrobienia, i nie zamierzam pozwolić, żebyśmy to spierdolili.”

  
Harry wreszcie spojrzał mu w oczy, a Louis kontynuował. „Cokolwiek by się nie stało, to już przeszłość, dobrze? Uważam, że jesteś niesamowity (skup się, Louis), i mamy na scenie to coś, jeśli tylko będziemy w stanie wyciągnąć głowę z tyłka. Wcześniej szło nam łatwo, teraz też może tak być.”

  
Louis zabrał dłoń (Harry nie zaprotestował). „Nie musimy być przyjaciółmi, ale chciałbym tego, jeśli to możliwe. Nawet jeśli ty nie możesz… wciąż możemy razem pracować, tak?”

  
Harry potrząsnął głową. Louis poczuł, że jego serce zamarło.

  
„Nie” – musiał zamknąć oczy, gdy usłyszał brzmienie głosu Harry’ego. Nie był w stanie patrzeć, jak Harry odrzuca go zarówno w życiu prywatnym, jak i zawodowym. Nie teraz.

  
„Możemy się dalej przyjaźnić.”

  
(Czekaj. Co?)

  
Louis otworzył oczy; spostrzegł, że kącik ust Harry’ego uniósł się do góry. (Bez dołeczka, ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć.)

  
Harry spytał, kręcąc młynka palcami: „Naprawdę uważasz, że dam radę?”

  
Louis nie potrafił się powstrzymać; ułożył dłoń na dłoni Harry’ego, by ten spojrzał mu w oczy. „Czyżbyś kwestionował mój nieomylny osąd, i to w takim momencie? To ja cię wybrałem, Haroldzie. Będziesz znakomity.”

  
Louis miał wrażenie, że minęła cała wieczność, zanim odnalazł w sobie siłę by cofnąć rękę i dodać: „O ile w ogóle zdążymy na scenę, fakt.”

  
„Kurwa!” – Harry znów wybałuszył oczy, lecz teraz uśmiechał się szeroko. Potem zbiegli po schodach razem, wpadając wprost na Liama, który właśnie miał zamiar pobić go na śmierć swoją Biblią.

  
Jade oraz Leigh-Anne zajęły się jego włosami oraz makijażem gdy szli na bok sceny; Perrie pojawiła się z jego pierwszym kostiumem. Zdzieliła go po głowie kilka razy. A Louis cały ten czas był przy nim, śmiejąc się i czując, jak pod skórą buzuje mu adrenalina.

  
Niall pojawił się pięć minut przed kurtyną, blady; mimo to podskakiwał z ekscytacji. Gdy Louis spytał go, czy wszystko w porządku, Niall jedynie wzruszył ramionami i odparł, że zawsze miewał agresywne stadko motyli w brzuchu, kiedy w grę wchodziła trema, po czym zażartował z tego.

  
Następnie przyszedł Simon; wygłosił motywującą przemowę do całej obsady; skinął na Louisa z aprobatą, po czym oddalił się na widownię.

  
Jest takie powiedzenie, że im gorsza próba generalna, tym lepsza premiera. Tego wieczoru Louis wyjątkowo zgadzał się z tymi słowami, kiedy kłaniał się z Harrym i Niallem po obu swoich stronach, z Liamem za kulisami oraz Zaynem na widowni.

  
Dokonał tego. (Nie.)

  
_Oni tego dokonali._

 

  
  
-H-

 

 

Określenie premiery mianem sukcesu mogło by zostać uznane za lekkie niedopowiedzenie; wiedział o tym każdy członek obsady, nawet mimo to, że pierwsze recenzje pojawią się dopiero jutro.

  
Kiedy kłaniał się na scenie, wiedząc, że był to ich najlepszy jak dotąd występ, miał wrażenie, że oddycha swobodnie po raz pierwszy, odkąd zaczął się ten projekt. Zaraz po tym, jak zeszli ze sceny, Louis rzucił mu się w ramiona.

  
Harry usłyszał jedynie „Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, Haz, wiedziałem, że będziesz świetny”, wyszeptane-wykrzyczane wprost do jego ucha, bo zaraz wskoczyli na nich wszyscy pozostali, tworząc wielką stertę kończyn, zbyt zajęci śmianiem się i ściskaniem, żeby martwić się tym, że pobrudzą sobie kostiumy.

  
Aktualnie znajdowali się w rezydencji Simona na after party, trzymając się głównie siebie nawzajem, mimo faktu, że setki osób przyszły tam specjalnie dla nich. Liam chodził dookoła, oszołomiony, zaciskając dłonie na niewidzialnej Biblii, jakby nie mógł przywyknąć do jej braku. Eleanor robiła wszystkim koktajle, nieskazitelnie ubrana, jak zawsze zresztą. Śmiała się przy tym z nich, że upijają się tym, co dodała im do drinków, cokolwiek to było. Zayn i Perrie cały wieczór trzymali się za ręce. Harry był pewien, że gdy tylko się tu zjawili, Niall i Barbara wymknęli się na szybki numerek do jednej z łazienek.

  
Harry znalazł sobie miejsce, w którym mógł pogadać z każdym, kto miał na to ochotę. Jeśli zdarzyło się tak, że stał naprzeciwko Louisa i jego własnej kolejki wielbicieli, to wszystko dlatego, że chciał ułatwić ludziom dotarcie do prawdziwej gwiazdy show.

  
Między jedną a drugą rozmową starał się cieszyć tą nocą, wyryć ją sobie w pamięci. Wciąż nie do końca wierzył, że udało mu się przetrwać. Wszystko mu się rozmyło. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu był pewien, że wszystko spierdoli, że Simon zostanie wyśmiany, że wybrał do tej roli tak niedoświadczonego aktora, że Louis będzie patrzył na niego wzrokiem pełnym rozczarowania. Powróciły do niego koszmary minionego tygodnia, niemal sprawiając, że postradał rozum.

  
Musi nauczyć się radzić sobie z nerwami sam.

  
Po kolejnych dwóch wieczorach znów lądował na kanapie, to Nicka, to u Teasdale’ów, czy u kogokolwiek, kto się nawinął, bo wcześniej to się sprawdzało. Wiedział, że Zayn, Niall czy Liam wzięliby go do siebie, ale nie chciał im przeszkadzać, bo pewnie byli tak samo zestresowani tą sztuką, jak i on. Sęk w tym, że tym razem owa strategia nie podziała, bo najwidoczniej nikt nie potrafił tak kompleksowo odwrócić jego uwagi, jak czynił to Louis.

  
Tak więc wrócił do siebie, godząc się z tym, że będzie spał jakąś godzinę, jeśli tylko dał radę przysnąć podczas oglądania filmów dokumentalnych o przyrodzie, czy czegokolwiek innego, co akurat pokazywali w środku nocy.

  
Dniami było jeszcze gorzej. Przychodził na próby jako pierwszy i zostawał dłużej niż inni. Miał czerwone, podrażnione oczy, ściskał niekończące się ilości kubków z kawą, kiedy tylko nie był potrzebny na scenie, i z każdym dniem fioletowe cienie pod oczami stawały się coraz głębsze. Starał się zachowywać jak zwykle, mówić dzień dobry każdemu, kto akurat wszedł, dziękować im i życzyć im dobrej nocy pod koniec każdej z prób. Starał się nadążać za żartami Eleanor, wymieniać liściki z Liamem i Niallem, oraz upewniać się, że Zayn miał dostęp do kofeiny na wyciągnięcie ręki, gdyż jakimś cudem był on jeszcze bardziej zestresowany, niż cała reszta razem wzięta.

  
Ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, jak reagował na Louisa. Starał się, jak mógł, lecz o ile wcześniej byli mistrzami w rozumieniu się bez słów, teraz zdawało się, że mówili zupełnie różnymi językami.

  
Cała ta sprawa była kompletnie absurdalna i Harry czuł się jak idiota, że nie potrafi sobie z tym poradzić jak należy. Doszedł do wniosku, że skoro byli w stanie zbudować coś razem ot tak, potrzeba było jeszcze mniej czasu na obrócenie tego w proch i pył. To miało sens.

  
Do momentu, w którym interweniował Simon, Harry był tak wykończony – przez brak snu oraz próbę balansowania między intymnością ich postaci oraz ostrożnym dystansem, jaki zachowywali poza sceną – że bał się, że był na skraju prawdziwego załamania nerwowego.

  
Sytuacja się polepszyła, bo nie mieli innego wyjścia. Rozmowa z Louisem tuż przed premierą była prawdopodobnie najlepszym, co mogło się zdarzyć, mimo tego, że w tamtym momencie wolałby się wspinać w dół budynku, niż stanąć z Louisem twarzą w twarz.

  
Świadomość tego, że Louis wciąż chciał się z nim przyjaźnić, przyniosła mu ogromną ulgę. Świadomość tego, że Louis wciąż w niego wierzył, mimo to, jak bardzo dawał ciała, była jeszcze lepsza. W malutkim procencie mógł przypuszczać, że Louis skłamał, wyłącznie po to, by ocalić ich występ. Nigdy nie wytłumaczył, dlaczego poszedł do Liama, nigdy też nie zakwestionował decyzji Harry’ego o powrocie do własnego mieszkania, więc być może naprawdę miał go dość i to ukrywał. Lecz brzmiał tak szczerze, że Harry nie mógłby mu nie uwierzyć.

  
Kiedy zaczęła się premiera, coś przełączyło się w mózgu Harry’ego, i nagle był w stanie przelać wszystko to, co czuł od początku tego projektu – ten strach, te wątpliwości, wszystkie te poplątane uczucia do Louisa – w Gavestona i Lightborna, nie pozwalając, by emocje przejęły nad nim kontrolę.

  
Gdy złapali kontakt wzrokowy na scenie, oczy Louisa rozbłysły jeszcze odrobinę mocniej, pierwszy raz od tygodnia. Harry poczuł, że coś w jego klatce piersiowej się rozluźniło, a także galopującą ekscytację, bo znów był obiektem tego spojrzenia; wrócili na swoje orbity tak, jakby w ogóle nie byli z nich wytrąceni.

  
Teraz był zbyt podekscytowany i przepełniony uczuciem ulgi, żeby móc zmusić się do nie spoglądania na Louisa, nawet w tym momencie, kiedy ten uprzejmie konwersował z otaczającym go małym stadkiem ciekawskich ludzi. Raz czy dwa zwrócił uwagę na fakt, że Harry się na niego gapi; za każdym razem uśmiechali się do siebie jak idioci przez kilka sekund, dopóki osoba, z którą rozmawiał, nie odwróciła jego uwagi.

  
Ktoś postukał go po ramieniu; Harry odwrócił się i rozpoznał kobietę, którą widział na wielu zdjęciach w mieszkaniu Louisa. Była piękna, i jak zauważył Harry, promieniała dumą ze swojego syna.

  
„Pani Tomlinson! Miło mi panią poznać. Louis tyle o pani mówił.” Pochylił się, żeby cmoknąć ją w policzek, starając się nie myśleć o wszystkich tych rodzinnych troskach, jakie wyjawił mu Louis w trakcie przygotowań do produkcji.

  
Gdy się odsunął, zauważył, że uśmiechała się zupełnie jak Louis, tak bardzo, że aż się zawiesił.

  
„Och, mów mi Jay. Chciałam na chwilę oderwać się od Louisa, żeby ci powiedzieć, jak wspaniale wypadłeś. Naprawdę wybitnie.”

  
Harry uśmiechnął się do niej i zakołysał się na piętach. „Nie tak wybitnie jak Louis, ale dziękuję.”

  
„A cóż to za podejście, młody człowieku! Musisz wierzyć w swoje możliwości, albo niczego dzięki nim nie osiągniesz.” Patrzyła na niego uprzejmie, lecz jej ton nie znosił sprzeciwu, więc Harry nie zamierzał się sprzeciwiać.

  
„Tak jest, proszę pani.”

  
„Jest tu gdzieś twoja mama? Z chęcią porozmawiałabym z nią o naszych okropnie utalentowanych synach.”

  
Harry potrząsnął głową. „Nie ma jej teraz w kraju, ale od razu się tu zjawi, gdy tylko wróci.”

  
Jay wygładziła niewidzialną fałdkę na spódnicy. „Cóż, w takim razie zostaje mi chyba wałęsanie się wśród nieznajomych i bezwstydne chwalenie się moim dzieckiem. Miło się z tobą rozmawiało, Harry.”

  
Oddaliła się pomału, uśmiechając się i machając do niego; Harry patrzył, jak odchodzi, czując w sercu dziwną czułość. Jej duma z Louisa była tak wielka, że pewnie można by ją dostrzec z kosmosu. To sprawiało, że miał ochotę jednocześnie potrząsnąć Louisem oraz go przytulić, mówiąc mu, że nie musi się już martwić, bo dla mamy nigdy nie będzie rozczarowaniem.

  
Kiedy znów odwrócił się w jego stronę, zauważył, że kolejka do niego zajmowała już chyba połowę pomieszczenia. Poczuł, że znowu się uśmiecha, bo to właśnie było miejsce Louisa, miejsce, w którym otrzyma każdą z możliwych pochwał.

  
Każdy z obsady dał z siebie wszystko – Niall był naprawdę świetny – ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że ten spektakl nie miałby racji bytu bez Louisa. Jego występ był oszałamiający. Nie dało się go określić innymi słowami.

  
Teraz też był oszałamiający, kiedy szczerzył się jak wariat, ale panował nad sobą na tyle, żeby dziękować każdemu, kto mu gratulował. Nie wyśmiewał się nawet z tych pochwał, po prostu akceptował je takimi, jakie były. Recenzje jeszcze nie wyszły, ale Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Louis właśnie powrócił w wielkim stylu.

 

 

-X-

 

 

Gdy przyszedł do pracy następnego dnia, jego garderoba była dosłownie wytapetowana powycinanymi z wszystkich dostępnych w Londynie gazet recenzjami Edwarda II w reżyserii Simona Cowella.

  
W wielu z tych artykułów ktoś zakreślił to poszczególne linijki tekstu, to całe akapity. Kiedy Harry przyjrzał się im z bliska, zrozumiał, że wszystkie te fragmenty szczególnie zachwalały jego występ.

  
Zaczął pytać, komu ma za to dziękować; w odpowiedzi otrzymał serdeczne „Nie mnie, stary, ale i tak cie kocham!” od Nialla, wzruszenie ramion od Zayna oraz mało przekonujące „Nie mam pojęcia” od Liama.

 

 

-X-

 

 

Był piątek drugiego tygodnia ich pracy; Harry właśnie czekał, aż ktoś odtransportuje go na plan kolejnego porannego talk-show. Simon celowo odłożył akcję promocyjną na czas po premierze, więc jak dotąd zajmowali się głównie sesjami zdjęciowymi dla billboardów, plakatów oraz broszur.

  
Louis próbował kiedyś o to spytać; Simon uniósł jedną brew, po czym westchnął niczym zmęczony życiem człowiek. „To produkcja Cowella, a ja nie potrzebuję promocji, żeby sprzedać bilety. Nie będziemy dzwonić po wywiady; sami do nas zadzwonią, jak tylko pojawią się pierwsze recenzje.” Następnie odesłał ich, wskazując głową na drzwi.

  
Simon miał rację, jak zawsze zresztą. Choć jeszcze tydzień temu był wrogo nastawiony do PRu, zorganizował wszystko tak, że od wtorku byli zajęci na okrągło. Najprawdopodobniej spędził cały weekend na ustalaniu z prasą harmonogramu kontaktów, tak napiętego, że ledwie mieli czas na to, by odetchnąć. Kiedy tylko nie było ich na scenie, rozmawiali przez telefon z redakcjami serwisów informacyjnych, żeby się dla nich wypowiedzieć, albo siedzieli w samochodzie w drodze na wywiad, albo właśnie udzielali wywiadu.

  
Czasem Niall i Eleanor jechali z nimi, gdyż oboje byli ulubieńcami mediów, lecz najczęściej Louis i Harry byli sami, a wraz z nimi jacyś agenci oraz ludzie od PRu. Spędzanie takich ilości czasu z Louisem sam na sam nie było aż tak straszne, jak obawiał się Harry, biorąc pod uwagę ich nową, wątłą przyjaźń. Wspólne wywiady pewnie byłyby łatwiejsze na samym początku produkcji. Teraz byli w stosunku do siebie ostrożni tak, jak nigdy przedtem; byli dla siebie uprzejmi, lecz już nie bliscy.

  
Z tego, co wiedział Harry, żadna z przepytujących ich osób nie zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. Wspólne udzielanie wywiadów na powrót przywołało coś z tamtej bliskości, tak jakby nie mogli się powstrzymać przed okazywaniem tego, jak blisko są ze sobą. To było… miłe. Nawet jeśli zdarzało się tylko podczas trwającego kwadrans wywiadu.

  
Ktoś musiał wspomnieć coś o tym, jak Simon określał ich mianem dream teamu, gdyż od tej pory media tytułowały ich w ten sposób.

  
Dziś byli tylko we dwóch – Louis i Harry – „Dream Team”.

  
Udzielali wywiadu dwóm prowadzącym, ładnej, ciemnowłosej kobiecie oraz Irlandczykowi w średnim wieku, którzy byli w dobrej komitywie także poza okiem kamery, o ile plotkowanie ze sobą, podczas gdy uwijała się wokół nich makijażystki, było jakimkolwiek dowodem.

  
Harry podał im obojgu rękę, żeby się przywitać, zaraz kiedy znalazł się na planie. Uśmiechnął się do makijażystki, ukazując przy tym dołeczki; poprzestał na tym, nie chcąc jej przeszkadzać.

  
„Cześć, jestem Harry, miło mi państwa poznać. Bardzo dziękuję za zaproszenie.”

  
Poczuł, że Louis znalazł się obok niego. „Jestem Louis, druga połowa tego wywiadu. Wspaniale, że mamy okazję się poznać. Co dla nas zaplanowaliście?” Louis uśmiechał się zachęcająco, choć Harry wiedział, że o wiele bardziej wolałby być teraz w łóżku, niż tu. Po tak intensywnych dwóch tygodniach najpewniej padłby na zawołanie.

  
Podczas gdy Mandy, jedna z prowadzących, zaczęła przeglądać tematy, jakie mieli poruszyć w trakcie rozmowy, Harry przysunął się odrobinę do Louisa, chcąc wyrazić swą solidarność oraz spróbować wlać w niego nieco energii. Jak tylko skończą wywiad, spróbuje go namówić, żeby się zdrzemnął przed dzisiejszym występem.

  
Zauważył, że kącik ust Louisa leciutko drgnął, unosząc się do góry, i uznał to za swój sukces. Gdy instynktownie przechylił głowę, dostrzegł, że jedna z pięści Louisa, ta, która spoczywała bliżej jego uda, ułożona była kciukiem do góry. Poczuł rozlewające się po całym ciele ciepło.

  
Irlandczyk o imieniu Owen musiał coś zauważyć, gdyż niezbyt subtelnie trącił łokciem swą współprowadzącą, lecz ona nie zaszczyciła go reakcją; zamiast tego dokończyła podsumowanie, pytając, czy mają jakieś pytania.

  
Kiedy rozsiedli się na kanapach by udzielić właściwego wywiadu, Harry przysunął się bliżej do Louisa i tam już został. Owen zażartował, że na kanapie jest jeszcze sporo miejsca, ale i tak było warto.

 

 

-X-

 

 

Harry chyba najbardziej lubił ten moment, kiedy schodzili ze sceny po występie. Przypominał mu o tym, jak spędzał wieczory po spektaklach jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Rzecz jasna tu, na West Endzie, sprawy miały się zupełnie inaczej.

  
Wszystko wskazywało na to, że promocja w mediach odniosła sukces, gdyż wyprzedali wszystko do końca miesiąca i spodziewano się, że pozostałe spektakle także wkrótce podzielą ów los. Harry rozumiał to w pełni dopiero wtedy, gdy wychodził na ciepłe, nocne powietrze i widział czekających za barierkami ludzi, dzierżących w dłoniach scenariusze oraz strzępki biletów.

  
Wraz z przydomkiem „Dream Team”, Harry i Louis zyskali także hordę fanek. Zostawał zatem każdego wieczoru, tak długo, jak pozwalała na to ochrona, żeby podpisywać programy i robić sobie zdjęcia. Chociaż tyle mógł zrobić, i jak zawsze był z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwy.

  
Po miesiącu od premiery wciąż przyzwyczajał się do faktu, że miał coraz więcej fanów, więc nie spodziewał się, że ujrzy znajomą twarz. Potrzebował chwili, by rozpoznać stojącą przed nim nastolatkę, lecz gdy podsunęła mu program, od razu wróciły mu wspomnienia. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym nachylił się, żeby przytulić ją nad barierkami.

  
„Maggie! Miło cię znów zobaczyć. Jak tam kółko teatralne?”

  
Wyglądała na zaskoczoną tym, że ją rozpoznał, lecz szybko się ocknęła i odwzajemniła równie entuzjastyczny uśmiech.

  
„Dołączyłam do nich tylko parę tygodni przed końcem semestru, ale jest naprawdę super. A Ryan mówił coś, że moglibyśmy popracować nad czymś podobnym do tego, co pan robił wiosną” – urwała gwałtownie – „A tak w ogóle to był pan wspaniały. Nie wiedziałam, czy mi się spodoba, bo w końcu to coś zupełnie innego niż to, co pan robił wcześniej, ale bardzo mi się podobało! Nie wiedziałam, że ci dawni pisarze pisali coś o gejach.”

  
Harry wiedział, że mógłby o tym dyskutować całą noc, lecz gdy otworzył usta, by wygłosić rozwlekłą przemowę na temat interpretacji oraz pominiętych aspektów u Marlowe’a, tłum wokół niego zaczął wrzeszczeć. Obrócił głową dookoła, szukając jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia; dostrzegł jedynie Louisa, który właśnie wyszedł na zewnątrz.

  
Nie potrafił nic poradzić na to, że gdy go zobaczył, jego uśmiech stał się mniejszy i bardziej osobisty. Louis promieniał, jak zawsze kiedy był w centrum uwagi oraz pochwał.

  
„Byliście razem naprawdę świetni.”

  
Znów się odwrócił; tak, Maggie wciąż tam była, uśmiechając się do niego znacząco. Ups.

  
Kiwnął głową; zawsze chętnie rozmawiał na temat tego, jak świetny był Louis. „Tak, Louis jest niesamowity. Poczekaj, zawołam go tu.”

  
Okej. Być może wykorzystywał tę dziewczynkę, żeby znów być blisko Louisa; przebywanie z nim na scenie mu nie wystarczało. Tak więc ruszył z miejsca, złapał Louisa, przeprosił dziewczynę, z którą akurat rozmawiał i przyprowadził go do Maggie. Dopiero później zauważył, jak chętnie Louis z nim poszedł.

  
„Maggie, oto Louis. Louis, Maggie.”

  
Harry uśmiechał się promiennie, kiedy uścisnęli sobie dłonie i zaczęli rozmawiać o sztuce. Wtedy też zauważył tę samą dziewczynkę, która była z Maggie poprzednio, wisząc jej na ramieniu; uśmiechała się delikatnie, przyglądając się ich rozmowie z wypisaną na twarzy czułością.

  
„Och! Ale byłem niemiły! Zupełnie zignorowałem twoją dziewczynę, Maggie.”

  
Wszyscy się odwrócili, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Dziewczyna Maggie wybałuszyła oczy w prawie komiczny sposób, a Maggie się zaczerwieniła. Harry jej o to nie podejrzewał.

  
„Kasey nie jest moją dziewczyną. My, um. Jesteśmy po prostu bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółkami” – wyjąkała Maggie, chcąc zaprotestować; z każdym słowem jej głos stawał się miększy. Kasey odwróciła wzrok, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, jakby chciała się nimi objąć.

  
Harry starał się nie pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo był zaskoczony. Zazwyczaj nieźle mu szło odczytywanie ludzi, i biorąc pod uwagę ich ostatnie interakcje był pewien, że są razem. Odwrócił się do Louisa, żeby zaradzić jakoś tej niezręcznej sytuacji, lecz Louis przyglądał się dziewczynkom z rzewną, smutną miną – Harry sam nie wiedział, jak to określić. Najwidoczniej dziś wieczorem był myślami gdzie indziej.

  
Przeniósł spojrzenie z Louisa na dziewczynki. „Przepraszam, nie powinienem był niczego zakładać z góry, to był mój błąd. To miło, że tak się przyjaźnicie.”

  
Tak. Przyjaciele to wspaniała sprawa.

  
Louis znów zaczął rozmawiać z Maggie, a Harry patrzył na niego. On i Louis także byli przyjaciółmi. Może mogliby być jak Maggie i Kasey, może mógłby być z Louisem tak blisko, bez odpychania go.

  
Pomyślał, że byłoby mu bardzo miło.

 

 

-X-

 

 

Mniej więcej w połowie zaplanowanych występów Simon kazał przyjść im rano, po to, żeby nieco odświeżyć show. Wciąż jednak mieli wolne popołudnie, co oznaczało, że większość z nich najprawdopodobniej wróci na chwile do domu, a potem znów przyjedzie na występ.

  
Harmonogramy w teatrze były wymagające. Występowali przynajmniej raz dziennie każdego wieczoru poza poniedziałkami, a w weekendy także popołudniami, przez bite trzy miesiące. Harry był wykończony, ale w zupełnie inny sposób niż podczas tygodnia, w którym odbywały się próby techniczne. Teraz, kiedy miał już za sobą pierwszy miesiąc, wiedział, że da sobie radę. Znów koncentrował się na tym, co jeszcze mógł ulepszyć zamiast zafiksowywać się na każdym błędzie, co oznaczało, że udawało mu się zasnąć w nocy. Każdy występ był nieco łatwiejszy niż poprzedni; czuł się przy Louisie na tyle swobodnie, że zaczęli zmieniać sposób, w jaki odgrywali poszczególne sceny, o ile mieli na to ochotę; znów podążali za sobą, tak, jak kiedyś.

  
Byli przyjaciółmi. Czasem Harry szedł, by dotknąć Louisa i musiał się zmuszać, żeby się odsunąć, czasem Louis wciąż chodził wokół niego na palcach, zbliżając się do niego ostrożnie, jakby się bał, że Harry zwieje, jeśli popatrzy na niego w nieodpowiedni sposób. Ale byli przyjaciółmi, i z tego też powodu oparli się o drzwi do pokoju socjalnego, każdy z owocami w ręku, czekając, aż zjawi się Liam. Mógł się pojawić w każdej chwili – Eleanor właśnie im napisała, że właśnie wyszedł ze spotkania, żeby przynieść jej wodę.  
Harry nie był do końca pewien po co tam byli, lecz Louis rzucił okiem na półmisek z owocami, które Harry starannie umył i pokroił dla wszystkich, po czym rzekł „Jak to miło z twojej strony, że przygotowałeś dla mnie amunicję, Haroldzie.”

  
Tak więc byli tam. Louis miał na twarzy swój najlepszy uśmiech szaleńca; grzywka opadała mu na twarz, bo jedną rękę miał pełną zgniecionych bananów, które miał zamiar wetrzeć we włosy Liama, a drugą zakrywał sobie usta. Gdy tylko usłyszeli kroki Liama, Louis odsunął się od drzwi i przykucnął trochę, żeby przygotować się do ataku.  
Harry miał ledwie sekundę, żeby mocniej ścisnąć garść truskawek zanim Liam wszedł do środka. Eleanor musiała go przekonać, żeby odłożył Biblię, i chwała jej za to, bo gdyby przez przypadek coś w niej pobrudzili, Liam mógłby chcieć ich zabić.

  
Gdy tylko Liam przekroczył próg, Louis wskoczył mu na plecy, wciskając banany w jego włosy i drąc się przy tym na całe gardło. Liam burknął coś zaskoczony, kiedy Louis się z nim zderzył, oraz krzyknął, kiedy poczuł we włosach banany, lecz jakoś nie dał rady zrzucić Louisa z siebie.

  
Harry dobiegł do nich sekundę później; zamiast celować Liama, wtarł truskawki w bok twarzy Louisa, potykając się o własne nogi, próbując zwiać zanim Louis dojdzie do siebie na tyle, żeby się zemścić. Histeryczny śmiech Louisa gwałtownie ucichł; Louis uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

  
„Ty nie” – sapnął.

  
Wrzaski Louisa najwidoczniej przykuły uwagę reszty, gdyż w drzwiach pojawił się Niall, a za nim mnóstwo ludzi. „Chłopaki, co się…”- wystarczyła chwila, żeby zrozumieć, co się dzieje – „Zrobiliście bitwę na jedzenie beze mnie? O kurwa.” Po chwili Niall krążył wokół Liama i Louisa, żeby dostać się do stojącego na stole półmiska.

  
Potem wszystko zamieniło się w chaos – Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przyniósł dość owoców, żeby upaprać nimi całe pomieszczenie, ale najwidoczniej tak było. Po jakichś dwóch minutach Eleanor, Louis i Zayn utworzyli coś w rodzaju niecnej koalicji, okazując zero litości. Najlepszym tego dowodem była przerażona mina Gerrarda, którego twarz pokryta była bananem i brzoskwinią.

  
Wszyscy się kleili, a ich ciuchy były już pewnie do niczego; Harry nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak świetnie się bawił.

  
Kiedy pomyślał, że to już koniec, poczuł, że ktoś w niego wpadł. Nagle został przygnieciony do podłogi; Louisowi jakoś udało się usiąść na nim okrakiem. Teraz uśmiechał się do niego triumfalnie.

  
„Czas wyrównać rachunki, Harry.”

  
Tym oto sposobem Harry zyskał maseczkę z bananów. Chichotał i piszczał jednocześnie, starając się odepchnąć Louisa, choć nie starał się zbytnio, bo Louis siedział na tyle stabilnie, że był w stanie wysmarować mu bananami całą twarz.

  
Kiedy w końcu przestali się ruszać, dusząc się ze śmiechu, Louis spojrzał na niego z czułością – tak określał to Niall, gdyż najwidoczniej Louis robił to tak często, że to zjawisko zasługiwało na osobne podkreślenie – miał włosy ubrudzone owocami i resztki truskawek na policzku. Harry pomyślał, że był to najprawdopodobniej najlepszy widok w jego życiu.

  
Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, Harry przesunął dłonie na biodra Louisa, tylko na sekundę. Dotykając go czuł ciepło, jak zawsze zresztą. Louis spojrzał na niego miękko, lecz zaraz zszedł z niego, żeby wykonać jakiś wymyślny gest zwycięstwa wraz z Zaynem i Eleanor.

  
„Chyba możemy powiedzieć, że wygraliśmy?”

  
Przez prawie godzinę sprzątali, co się dało; Niall załatwił ekipę sprzątającą od ręki, bo czemu by nie, więc przynajmniej portierzy z teatru nie będą musieli się tym martwić. Harry pomyślał, że powinien dać im kwiaty albo jakąś kartkę z podziękowaniami za sam fakt, że muszą ich znosić. Nawet gdy stał w metrze, pokryty zaschniętymi owocami, pod obstrzałem zdziwionych spojrzeń współpasażerów, nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

 

 

-X-

 

 

Harry był bardzo, bardzo pijany. Znowu. Tym razem nie byli u Nialla, lecz w ulubionym pubie Louisa niedaleko The Globe. Właśnie minęły dwa miesiące od premiery, i Liam nalegał, że ich piątka powinna dokądś wyjść, żeby to uczcić.

  
Harry zauważył, że Liam, tak jak i pozostali, był o wiele mniej zestresowany niż przed premierą. Louis powiedział mu kiedyś, że Liam najprawdopodobniej był regularnym gościem w pewnym klubie o nazwie The Funky Buddha. Harry najpierw pomyślał, że to żart, ale Louis pokazał mu zdjęcia, co sprawiło, że śmiał się jeszcze bardziej.

  
Aktualnie Harry zwisał nieco z ławki, mocno wtulając się w bok Louisa. Za ucho miał założoną różową parasolkę z jednego z wyszukanych drinków, jakie pił Louis, który to co chwilę podnosił dłoń, spoczywającą na ramieniu Harry’ego, jakby właśnie tam było jej miejsce, żeby pokręcić ową parasolką w zamyśleniu. Co jakieś dziesięć minut parasolka wplątywała się w loki Harry’ego do tego stopnia, że Louis nie mógł już nią obracać, więc delikatnie rozplątywał kołtuny, żeby zacząć cały proces od nowa.

  
Trwało to już ponad godzinę, odkąd Louis przyciągnął Harry’ego do siebie, a Harry ledwo powstrzymywał pragnienie wdrapania mu się na kolana tu i teraz. Był zbyt zmęczony i śpiący żeby zwracać uwagę na gorącą dyskusję, jaką przy nim prowadzili, ale był pewien, że to Zayn zaczął. Jakiś temat o tym, kto z nich miał najlepszą fryzurę. Zaczął się przysłuchiwać, kiedy przemówił Louis.

  
„Li, ty to masz nudną fryzurę, odkąd się obciąłeś.”

  
„Nie moja wina, że ktoś wtarł mi we włosy banana. Zgolenie ich było jedyną opcją na pozbycie się tego świństwa.”

  
Harry słyszał prychnięcie Zayna i zadowolony chichot Nialla. Nie widział twarzy Louisa, ale z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić jego minę – po części rozdrażnioną, po części zadowoloną z siebie.

  
„Poza tym Harry ma znacznie nudniejszą fryzurę niż moja. Chodzi tylko w tych bandanach, bo co innego można zrobić z tak długimi włosami.”

  
Harry otworzył jedno oko, gdy padło jego imię, ale reagował zbyt powoli, by się bronić. Pomyślał, że nie miałby szans nawet gdyby był trzeźwy, tak szybko odgryzł się Louis.  
„Nie podoba mi się twój ton, Liam. Proszę się nie czepiać mojego chłopca.” Louis też był bardzo, bardzo pijany.

  
Było fajnie. Byli pijani razem. Harry lubił robić różne rzeczy razem z Louisem. Było to jego ulubione zajęcie – robienie różnych rzeczy wspólnie z Louisem. I choć obaj byli pijani, gdy Harry poczuł, jak jego żołądek robi salto, bo Louis nazwał go swoim chłopcem, był przekonany, że nie miało to nic wspólnego z wypitym tego wieczora alkoholem.

  
I cóż. Sęk w tym, że Harry zawsze czuł coś do Louisa, a teraz te uczucia były o wiele wyraźniejsze, kiedy nie były pomieszanie ze zdenerwowaniem nadchodzącą sztuką. Minęły dwa miesiące, i chyba nie było między nimi tak, jak kiedyś. Ale teraz, kiedy był tak bardzo, bardzo pijany, pomyślał, że zbliżenie się do Louisa byłoby warte ryzyka, że Louis znów go odrzuci. Teraz, kiedy był wtulony w Louisa, czuł, że nie chce go zostawiać już nigdy. Nawet nie mógłby sobie wyobrazić takiego pożegnania.

 

 

-X-

 

 

Harry znów był na dachu, oparty o ścianę z cegieł; miał przerwę między popołudniowym a wieczornym przedstawieniem. Robili to już od dwóch i pół miesiąca; zostało jeszcze tylko kilka tygodni i wiedział, że najwyższy czas rozejrzeć się za nowym projektem.

  
Miał wiele opcji. Na mailu miał mnóstwo zaproszeń na przesłuchania, wysłanych przez jego agentkę; najpewniej było ich tak wiele, że musiała część z nich odsiewać, zanim on miał szansę przejrzeć scenariusz. Niektóre z nich były od grup, zajmujących się teatrem eksperymentalnym, lecz zaskakująco wiele było zaproszeniami do bardziej mainstreamowych projektów – nawet do seriali telewizyjnych oraz filmów.

  
Powtarzała mu, że „udało mu się”, ale nie wiedział zbytnio, co miał przez to rozumieć. Ponieważ nalegała – i ponieważ wiedział, że musi – był już na kilku przesłuchaniach, albo w poniedziałki, kiedy miał wolne, albo w tygodniu, przed wieczornymi spektaklami. Nie oczekiwał, że będzie dostawał oferty z każdego przesłuchania, w jakim weźmie udział, ale wiedział, że przynajmniej kilka z nich poszło mu dobrze, a wciąż miał jeszcze kilka przed sobą, zanim skończy się obecna praca. Już niedługo będzie musiał się zdecydować, dokąd się wybierze, jak najlepiej wykorzystać tę szansę, żeby jego kariera rozwijała się we właściwym kierunku. Cóż za beznadziejna perspektywa.

  
Dlatego też siedział sam na dachu.

  
Właśnie się ściemniło, choć wciąż było wcześnie – Harry miał wrażenie, że londyńskie popołudnia zawsze trwają krótko. Ciaśniej owinął się płaszczem, żeby ochronić się przed lekkim chłodem, który przenikał powietrze, odkąd zaczął się wrzesień. Kierowcy włączali już światła, zaświeciły się neony; wtedy Harry usłyszał, jak otwierają i zamykają się drzwi.

  
Nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, kto to był, i chwilę potem Louis siedział już obok niego. Bez słowa podał mu kubek z herbatą, po czym wsunął dłonie do kieszeni, podziwiając widok.

  
„Wybrałeś sobie niezłe miejsce do dumania, Haz.”

  
Harry zaśmiał się, biorąc łyk herbaty. „No dzięki, Lewis.”

  
„O co chodzi tym razem? Za mało ptaszków przybyło tego ranka do twojego okna, żeby pomóc ci się ubrać? Wyczuwasz gdzieś w okolicy uwięzionego na drzewie kotka?”  
Harry wyszczerzył się do niego. „Mam być księżniczką czy superbohaterem?”

  
Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech. „Jesteś jednym i drugim. Księżniczką w typie superbohatera. Superbohaterem w typie księżniczki. Nie martwi mnie ani jedno, ani drugie.”

  
Harry pomyślał przez chwilę. „Chyba zostanę przy byciu superbohaterem w typie księżniczki.”

  
Louis zamruczał, ale nic nie powiedział; przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, napawając się tym, jak Londyn ożywał, gdy zapalały się światła; potem Louis zmienił pozycję, tak, że siedział teraz po turecku naprzeciwko Harry’ego.

  
„Powiesz mi w końcu o czym tak rozmyślasz? Wyglądasz, jakby sprawiało ci to ból.”

  
„Hej” – rzekł przeciągle Harry, wydymając wargi, wiedząc, że takiej reakcji oczekiwał Louis.

  
Louis zachichotał i pochylił się, żeby nacisnąć palcem dokładnie to miejsce, w którym marszczyły się brwi Harry’ego. „Jak dalej będziesz tyle myślał, to się cały pomarszczysz, nikt cię już nie zechce, a ja będę skazany na pocieszanie cię w twej przedwczesnej starości.”

  
Harry poczuł znajome salto w żołądku, gdyż nawet jeśli działo się to przypadkowo oraz hipotetycznie, Louis sugerował, że będzie w jego życiu nawet kiedy skończy się ich wspólna praca. W tym momencie Harry zrobiłby niemal wszystko, żeby go przy sobie zatrzymać.

  
Starał się wciąż dąsać, kiedy Louis przyciskał palec do jego skóry, ale było mu ciężko, bo w końcu był to dotyk Louisa; nie potrafił powstrzymać dołeczka, który go zdradził.

  
„No dalej, H. Gadaj.”

  
Harry fuknął; Louis znów oparł się o ścianę, podczas gdy Harry zyskał chwilę, żeby zebrać myśli. Byli przyciśnięci do siebie, ramię do ramienia; teraz, gdy mieli wyprostowane nogi, różnica wzrostu była bardziej niż zwykle widoczna. Jeszcze przez moment napawał się tym, jak wyglądali, po czym zaczął mówić.

  
„Nie wiem, co będę robił, kiedy to się skończy.”

 

Louis pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. „Myślałem, że to może być to. Z takimi recenzjami na pewno dostaniesz mnóstwo ofert.”

  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, ostrożnie stawiając kubek obok siebie. „Mam tylko dwie oficjalne. Zostało mi jeszcze parę przesłuchań. Muszę wiele przemyśleć. Nie chcę się niepotrzebnie spieszyć, wiesz?”

  
„Zapomnij o księżniczce w typie superbohatera. Zmieniłem zdanie, jesteś entem.”

  
Słyszał w głosie Louisa ironię, lecz mimo to przewrócił oczami i postanowił tę aluzję mimo uszu, bo i tak wiedział, że Louis zignoruje każdy jego protest.

  
„Nie stresuj się tym za dużo, dobra?” – Louis zmiękczył swój głos o jeden ton, tak, żeby wpasować go kategorię _Pocieszanie Harry’ego_ , lecz nie na tyle, by Harry pomyślał, że traktuje go z przesadną uwagą. „Będziesz fantastyczny, obojętnie co wybierzesz. Każdy byłyby zaszczycony, mając ciebie w obsadzie.”

  
Harry nie spojrzał mu w oczy, ale wiedział, że Louis mu się przygląda, bo pociągał za luźny sznurek u jego płaszcza. „No nie wiem, Lou. Wiesz, jak mi to dało w kość. I ten, teraz chyba czuję się dobrze, chyba nie zacznę znów świrować, ale wiesz” – odchrząknął, spoglądając w stronę horyzontu. Louis mu nie przerwał. „Nie chcę podjąć złej decyzji i zmarnować tego, co teraz robię.”

  
Poczuł, że Louis poruszył ręką, żeby spleść ich palce ze sobą; bał się na niego spojrzeć. Louis nie powiedział nic, dopóki ich spojrzenia się nie spotkały. „Hej. Nie. Nie sądzę, żeby w ogóle istniało dla ciebie teraz coś takiego jak zła decyzja, ale nawet jeśli coś pójdzie nie po twojej myśli, to nie znaczy, że wszystko pójdzie na marne.”

  
Harry spojrzał w dół na ich ręce, po czym uniósł wzrok, by znów popatrzeć na Louisa, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z oczywistej sprzeczności tej sytuacji. Louis miał na sobie wymięte spodnie od dresu oraz bluzę z kapturem; Harry wiedział, że gdyby Louis nie udzielał mu teraz tej lekcji, z pewnością leżałby gdzieś, gdziekolwiek, zwinięty w kulkę, starając się nacieszyć upragnionym i jakże zasłużonym snem. Ale był tu, dając mu wskazówki. Kiedy mówił, rysy jego twarzy były sztywne i poważne jak nigdy, jakby chciał mu udowodnić, że każde słowo wypowiadał na serio.

  
Znów poczekał, aż Harry na niego spojrzy, po czym kontynuował. „Teraz masz Nialla, i Zayna, i Liama, a oni mają ciebie. To już coś.”

  
Uśmiechał się nieco krzywo, ale w oczach wciąż miał czułość. „I ja mam Harry’ego, a ty masz Louisa. To też nie byle co.”

  
Harry milczał przez minutę lub dwie. Urwał kontakt wzrokowy, żeby znowu napić się herbaty; wziął kilka łyków, by rozluźnić gulę w gardle. Kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że wreszcie odzyskał głos, dał radę powiedzieć jedynie „Dzięki za herbatę, Lou.” Miał nadzieję, że Louis zrozumie, co miał na myśli.

  
„Zawsze do usług, gwiazdo pop.” Nagle już nie trzymali się za ręce, a Louis wstał. Odwrócił się i kucnął na chwilę przy Harrym; następnie zaoferował mu rękę, żeby pomóc mu się podnieść. „Jeśli już o tym mówimy, mamy ludzi, którymi musimy się zająć. Zayn i Perrie zajęli pokój socjalny, musimy ich stamtąd wykopać zanim zjedzą nam całe jedzenie albo zaczną uprawiać seks na stole.”

  
Kiedy Louis prowadził go z powrotem do środka, Harry czuł w dole pleców ciepło jego dłoni.

 


	6. CZĘŚĆ PIĄTA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, dotarliśmy do końca!
> 
> Dajcie znać, czy się Wam podobało :)

 

  
„Nie mam już sił żyć z dala od mego pana.”

  
 _Edward II_ , Christopher Marlowe

 

 

 

  
-L-

 

 

 

„Mamo, no powiedz mi, co ja mam zrobić!”

  
Louis wisiał na telefonie już ponad godzinę i pomału zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

  
Koniec każdej produkcji był niczym kres pewnej epoki. A po każdym końcu nadchodził jakiś początek; dla aktora oznaczało to ponowne poddanie się chorej, przerażającej stałej w ich egzystencji – _przesłuchaniom_.

  
Kiedy Louis należał do RSC, nie musiał się aż tak bardzo martwić. Jasne, martwił się tym, do jakiej roli zaangażują go w następnym przedstawieniu, nie musiał jednak podejmować decyzji typu: o role w jakich spektaklach się starać lub jaki projekt wybrać, jeśli ma się oferty z kilku różnych.

  
Teraz, gdy miał tych ofert więcej, niż był w stanie zliczyć, stał się ewidentnym fakt, że w ogóle nie był przygotowany na taką ewentualność. Decyzje, które musiał podjąć, były zbyt poważne. Zwłaszcza, gdy najnowsza propozycja pochodziła od samego Jamesa Cordena i polegała na dołączeniu do jego nowej produkcji na Broadwayu. Na jebanym Broadwayu!

  
Louis zawsze miał wielkie marzenia, ale nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że dostanie pracę za oceanem. W stolicy świata teatru. (Kurwa. Potrzebował pomocy od mamy.)

  
„Mówiłam ci już, Boo Bear. Rób to, na co masz ochotę. Nami się nie przejmuj.”

  
Mama brzmiała zupełnie rozsądnie, ale Louis tego nie doceniał.

  
Raz po raz walił głową w lustro w swojej garderobie. Była niedziela; właśnie skończyli ostatni dopołudniowy spektakl, więc miał czas, żeby sobie trochę ponarzekać.

  
„Mamo, proszę cię. Dobra, to jest wspaniała okazja, tak? I James zdaje się być bardzo w porządku. Pewnie dobrze by mi się z nim pracowało. Ale to jest po drugiej stronie cholernego oceanu! W dodatku to kontrakt na sześć miesięcy. Nigdy wcześniej nie brałem udziału w tak długim projekcie! Co jeśli będę się nudził, tęsknił za domem i będę się czuł samotny?”

  
Usłyszał, jak jego mama westchnęła; trochę go to zirytowało, w końcu przytaczał dobre, przemyślane, profesjonalne argumenty.

  
„Skarbie, czy dzieje się u ciebie coś jeszcze? Coś związanego z tym uroczym Harrym? To on jest powodem, dla którego nie chcesz jechać?”

  
Woah. Nie prosił jej, żeby robiła mu psychoanalizę.

  
„Co? Nie! To nie ma nic wspólnego z Harrym, chodzi mi wyłącznie o ciebie i dziewczynki. Chyba nie byłbym w stanie zostawić was na tak długo.”

  
„Dobra. Dobra, przepraszam. Tak tylko pomyślałam – no cóż, jeśli sądzisz, że ci się tam nie spodoba, to nie bierz tej pracy.”

  
Louis westchnął i zaczął poprawiać sobie grzywkę. „Z tym, że ja chciałbym taką pracę. Prestiżowa pozycja, duże zarobki. Taki rodzaj pracy, którą można udowo…”

  
„Louisie Tomlinsonie!”

  
Wyprostował się bezwiednie, słysząc ten ton.

  
„Nie musisz nic nikomu udowadniać! Nie tak cię wychowałam. Najwyższy czas, żebyś przestał się zamartwiać innymi ludźmi i zaczął myśleć o tym, co jest najlepsze dla ciebie.”

  
Dobra, miała trochę racji. Lecz dzięki Edwardowi II wskoczył na listę obiecujących nazwisk, które warto było zobaczyć, i chciał udowodnić, że ma ów potencjał, który w nim dostrzeżono. (Tym lepiej, że mógł dzięki temu zyskać bonus w postaci pokazania się ludziom z RSC, którzy w niego wątpili.)

  
„Przepraszam, mamo, po prostu się stresuję. Pomyślałby kto, że tyle możliwości ułatwi mi życie. Zamiast tego nie mogę się nawet zdecydować, czego chcę.”

  
Mama zachichotała, sprawiając, że poczuł w dołku przyjemne ciepło. „Nigdy nie wątp w swoje uczucia, Louis. Zajmij się tym, co cię uszczęśliwia.”

 

„Kocham cię, mamo.” Mówił poważnie. Jego mama była najlepsza.

  
„Ja też cię kocham, skarbie. Będę kończyć, bo muszę odebrać bliźniaczki z piłki nożnej. Pogadamy później.”

  
„Okej. Pa, mamo.”

  
„Pa, skarbie.”

  
Opadł na krzesło i położył telefon na kolanach. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć na fluorescencyjną lampę na suficie i zaczął rozmyślać o argumencie, którym nie podzielił się z mamą.

  
Występ na Broadwayu umożliwiłby spłatę jego kredytu studenckiego, i to z nawiązką. Nie wspominał o tym przy niej, gdyż zawsze się denerwowała, kiedy zamartwiał się ich problemami finansowymi, ale jak mógłby się nie martwić? Jak mógłby nie skorzystać z możliwości pozbycia się poczucia winy, które żyło w nim od lat?

  
Ale mama też miała rację. Jego opór miał coś wspólnego z Harrym. Cóż, nie tylko z nim. Ze wszystkimi chłopakami. Stali się częścią jego codzienności w tak dużym stopniu, że życie bez nich byłoby jakieś… niepełne.

  
I miał przecież inne opcje. Spektakle w West Endzie na nadchodzący sezon. Dzięki nim byłby w stanie zatrzymać mieszkanie i zostać z przyjaciółmi.

  
Lecz gdyby został, kto wie, czy kiedykolwiek poradziłby sobie z uczuciami, jakie żywił do Harry’ego?

  
Zjadało go to od środka cały poprzedni miesiąc, bo nieważne, jak bardzo się starał widzieć w Harrym wyłącznie przyjaciela, nie powstrzymywało go to przed pragnieniem rzeczy, których nie mógł mieć. Harry określił swoje podejście do tej sytuacji wyjątkowo jasno. Gdy tylko zgodzili się na bycie przyjaciółmi, wrażenie niezręczności wokół Harry’ego zniknęło. Wyglądał, jakby znów się wysypiał i uśmiechał się znacznie częściej; jak Louis mógłby to zniszczyć?

  
Postanowił więc zatrzymać swe uczucia dla siebie, z całych sił starając się uwalniać je w krótkich zrywach, podczas scen z Gavestonem.

  
Jedną z zalet pracy na Broadwayu była możliwość ucieczki. Jeśli tu zostanie, nie będzie w stanie nie przyjaźnić się z Harrym, i co za tym idzie – nie przestanie go pragnąć.

  
Jęknął, po czym potarł twarz dłonią. Właśnie dlatego był kiepski w podejmowaniu decyzji.

  
Jego telefon zabrzęczał; o wilku mowa, był to Zayn z pytaniem, czy ma ochotę na lunch z nim oraz Perrie. Przewrócił oczami, gdyż obecnie ta dwójka była nierozłączna niczym bliźnięta syjamskie. Nie mógł jednak się im dziwić, ponieważ Perrie niedługo wyjeżdża pracować we Włoszech. Kiedy powiedziała o tym Zaynowi, przez wiele dni dąsał się przy wszystkich, oprócz niej. Wyjazd stanowił dla niej wielką możliwość zdobycia uznania jako projektantka kostiumów (chodziło o jakieś show z elementami fantastyki oraz wielkimi strojami, Louis nie wsłuchiwał się zbytnio w detale); Zayn zachęcał ją, żeby się zgodziła, lecz nie uśmiechało mu się tęsknienie za nią.

  
Napisał mu krótką wiadomość z potwierdzeniem, po czym opuścił teatr i skierował się w stronę baru znajdującego się na dachu, tuż obok katedry Św. Pawła, gdzie najczęściej chodzili coś zjeść w przerwach między spektaklami. Louis wyjątkowo lubił to miejsce, bo miał stamtąd niezły widok na The Globe, dzięki któremu miał okazję przechwalać się swoimi występami tamże, podczas gdy cała reszta przewracała oczami, protestując głośno.

  
Gdy przyszedł na miejsce, pocałował Pezzę w policzek i zmierzwił włosy Zaynowi, a następnie usiadł naprzeciwko nich.

  
„Gdzie jest reszta?”

  
„Niall jest z Barbarą, bo ona wyjeżdża dziś wieczorem na sesję na cały tydzień, Liam jest na spotkaniu z Simonem, a – kochanie, nie wiesz, gdzie jest Harry?”

  
Zayn wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi na pytanie Perrie. „Nie mam pojęcia. Może znów opiekuje się Lux.”

  
Wszyscy mruknęli; Louis próbował się nie uśmiechnąć na wspomnienie ostatniej wizyty Lux w teatrze, kiedy bawili się w chowanego w kurtynie. (Harry był tamtego dnia wyjątkowo ujmujący.)

  
Najwidoczniej nie udało mu się opanować rozczulonej miny, gdyż Perrie i Zayn spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Gdyby ktoś spytał Louisa, co o tym sądzi, powiedziałby, że owo spojrzenie stało się zdecydowanie zbyt częstym zjawiskiem w ich relacjach, a zdarzało się wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy ktoś z przyjaciół przyłapał go na myśleniu o Harrym lub wpatrywaniu się w niego. Nie znosił współczucia, ani tego, że nie potrafił niczego ukryć.

  
Zatem nie było jego winą, że zabrzmiał nieco ostro, gdy zapytał „Co?”

  
Perrie spojrzała na Zayna, i najwidoczniej udało się im jakoś porozumieć przy użyciu związkowej telepatii, gdyż nagle zerknęła na zegarek i wstała.

  
„O, która to już godzina! Muszę wracać do teatru, żeby zdążyć załatać spodnie Gerrarda. Nie wiem, jak on to robi, że rozdziera je minimum raz w tygodniu.”

  
Pocałowała Zayna przelotnie w usta, i tyle ją widzieli.

  
Louis zmrużył oczy, patrząc na Zayna, który spoglądał na niego niewinnym wzrokiem.

  
„Ukartowaliście to wcześniej, prawda?”

  
„Niby jak inaczej mamy sprawić, żebyście o tym porozmawiali?”

 

„A przez to masz na myśli…?”

  
„Przestań chrzanić, Lou. Co zamierzasz z nim zrobić?” – Zayn brzmiał, jakby był naprawdę zdesperowany, a Louis miał ochotę mu przypomnieć, że to on był tym, który będzie musiał z tym żyć. Nie każdy miał tyle szczęścia, żeby znaleźć szaloną wróżkę w postaci kostiumolożki, która będzie dzielić z nim dziwne poczucie humoru oraz piękne rysy twarzy.

  
Louis bawił się sztućcami niczym nadąsane dziecko. „Nie ma tu czego robić, Zayn.”

  
„Gówno prawda.”

  
„A nawet gdyby było, spektakl się kończy, i każdy tak czy siak pójdzie w swoją stronę.” (Kłamca.)

  
Zayn czytał w nim jak w książce. „Naprawdę w to wierzysz?”

  
„Nie wiem!” – sztućce z brzękiem opadły na talerz, zwracając uwagę pozostałych gości.

  
Zayn złagodniał, chwytając dłoń Louisa. „Lou. Wytłumacz mi, proszę, co się dzieje. Mam wrażenie, że zupełnie coś przegapiłem.”

  
„Po tym, jak ostatnio rozmawialiśmy byłem, gotowy wyznać Harry’emu swoje uczucia” – Louis skupił się na ich splecionych dłoniach. Tak było mu łatwiej. „Ale on to chyba wyczuł, bo następnego dnia był niedostępny i nie chciał nawet przebywać ze mną w jednym pomieszczeniu. Dopiero jak pogadałem z nim w ten wieczór, kiedy mieliśmy premierę, oferując mu przyjaźń, sprawy wróciły do normy.”

  
Roześmiał się z rezygnacją. „Nie mógłby się jaśniej wyrazić na temat swoich uczuć, nawet gdyby założył na siebie znak ‘W ogóle nie jestem zainteresowany spotykaniem się z Louisem Tomlinsonem. Dzięki, że pytacie’.”

  
„Nie sądzę…” – Zayn zmarszczył nos; Louis wszedł mu w słowo.

  
„Słuchaj, wiem, że skoro teraz jesteś z Perrie to pewnie myślisz, że każdy romans ma szansę powodzenia, ale świat tak nie działa. Harry i ja to nie ty i Perrie. Nie zamierzam wymuszać niechcianych uczuć na tym biedaku i doprowadzić go tym do kolejnego załamania, dobra? Już za pierwszym razem było mi wystarczająco ciężko na to patrzeć.”

  
Louis zaczął składać serwetkę na kolanach. „Pewnie wezmę tę ofertę od Cordena, żeby nie musieć go codziennie widzieć, i tak oto poradzę sobie z tym, cokolwiek to jest. Potem mogę wrócić i znów będziemy mogli być kumplami. Tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich.”

  
„Ale nie dla ciebie” – Zayn wyglądał na naprawdę zasmuconego tym faktem.

  
Louis wzruszył ramionami. „Wciąż jestem młody. Mam sporo czasu, żeby dokonać mnóstwa egoistycznych wyborów.”

  
„Stary.”

  
„Wiem, że chcesz pomóc, Z, ale naprawdę, wszystko jest ze mną porządku. Albo będzie. Obiecuję.”

  
„Hary jest idiotą, jeśli naprawdę nie chce z tobą być.”

  
Na twarzy Louisa zagościł słaby uśmiech; jeśli będzie ćwiczył wystarczająco ciężko, kiedyś ten uśmiech stanie się szczery.

  
„Wiem o tym, co? Świetna ze mnie partia!”

  
Zayn roześmiał się tak, jak tylko on potrafił. Resztę lunchu dyskutowali o tym, że Gerrard specjalnie niszczy spodnie, żeby mieć okazję zobaczyć się z Perrie.

  
Jeśli nazajutrz w garderobie Gerrarda pojawił się zestaw igieł i nici z dołączoną karteczką z groźbą, Louis był przekonany, że żaden z nich nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

 

 

-X-

 

 

Ostatni występ dopadł go znienacka.

  
Przygotowywał się na to, rzecz jasna, oficjalnie przyjmując ofertę od Jamesa oraz upewniając się, że zorganizuje kolejną imprezę u Nialla, tym razem pod hasłem „bujamy się do techno” (nad którym Liam nigdy już nie przejdzie do porządku dziennego).

  
Mimo to ów rzeczywisty moment, w którym ukłonili się ten ostatni raz, zbliżył się niepostrzeżenie; nagle Louis starał się przełknąć gulę w gardle. Potem poczuł, że Harry jest obok, że kładzie dłoń w dole jego pleców, kiedy kłaniali się jako obsada po raz ostatni.

  
Louis zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wielkie miał szczęście, że był częścią tej produkcji, tej obsady, tej chwili; zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze przeżyje w swym życiu coś równie magicznego.

  
Harry przykuł jego uwagę przytulając go do siebie, i kiedy Louis uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na tego mężczyznę, kiedy ujrzał błyszczące, zielone oczy oraz dołeczki głębsze niż zwykle, wiedział, że ów magiczny moment już nadszedł.

  
Zastanawiał się, czy ten rodzaj magii byłby w stanie przetrwać, czy raczej było to coś w rodzaju owych płatków, które i on, i Harry próbowali ocalić z tej pamiętnej inscenizacji Snu – coś nietrwałego, ulotnego.

  
Zdecydował, że pożegna się z Harrym, i zrobi to. Pozwoli sobie jednak na ten ostatni moment, kiedy przytuli go do siebie, wciśnie nos w to miejsce za jego uchem i zwyczajnie odetchnie.

  
Kilka następnych godzin było kompletnym chaosem, złożonym z łez, pożegnań oraz alkoholu (dzięki Niallowi); pod sam koniec wieczoru na werandzie u Nialla siedziało pięciu chłopców – mimo to, że było na to zdecydowanie za zimno, jak na koniec października przystało.

  
Od kilku minut siedzieli w ciszy, albo dlatego, że za dużo wypili, albo zwyczajnie nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć.

  
W końcu odezwał się Liam. „Chciałbym, żebyście wiedzieli, że czuję się, jakbym dzięki tej produkcji zyskał czterech młodszych braci, i mam nadzieję, że tak już zostanie. Nie chciałbym, żeby to się zmieniło, bo już nie będziemy ze sobą pracować.”

  
„Jasne, jasne!” – Niall podniósł swojego Guinessa do toastu, a reszta wybuchła śmiechem, niszcząc powagę chwili.

  
„Oczekuję, że każdy z was odwiedzi mnie w Nowym Jorku, zjeby, miejcie tego świadomość.” Louis starał się zabrzmieć niezobowiązująco, lecz najprawdopodobniej wyszła z tego desperacja, większa, niżby tego chciał; nagle miał na kolanach Nialla wraz z Harrym, mówiących rzeczy w stylu „No jasne, Lou” czy „Się wie”. Rozlewali przy tym swoje drinki dookoła.

  
„Ugh! Złaźcie, wy debile! Przez was moje dżinsy będą walić piwem.”

  
„Nie każdy z nas może pić wyszukane koktajle całą noc tak jak ty, Lou” – powiedział Zayn ze swojego miejsca, w bezpiecznej odległości. A niech się pierdoli.

  
„A weź się pierdol.” Louis dodał do tego niegrzeczny gest ręką; bardzo pijany Harry prawie posikał się przez to ze śmiechu.

  
Niall przewrócił się na bok, co wywołało kolejną salwę śmiechu całej grupy; spoglądając na swoich chłopców Louis pomyślał, że zostanie mu przynajmniej to wspomnienie.

 

 

-H-

 

 

Trzymiesięczny cykl spektakli _Edward II_ w reżyserii Simona Cowella dobiegł końca. Minęły już prawie dwa tygodnie. Następny projekt miał się rozpocząć dopiero za miesiąc, więc rankiem po imprezie Harry postanowił, że pojedzie do Chesire, żeby odpocząć w rodzinnym gronie.

  
Miał wrażenie, że nie rozmawiał z mamą od wieków – i była to w pewnym sensie prawda, gdyż wróciła do kraju dopiero na ostatni miesiąc pokazów. Spędzili ze sobą prawie cały dzień; Harry opowiadał anegdotki z planu, a mama pokazywała mu zdjęcia z miejsc, które odwiedziła. Właśnie tego mu było trzeba po tak ciężkich czterech miesiącach.

  
Wciąż rozmawiał z Louisem, Niallem, Zaynem oraz Liamem, prawie codziennie. Był zaskoczony, że okazało się, że kiedy na imprezie mówili o trzymaniu się razem, mówili na serio.

  
Niall napisał do niego tuż po tym, jak Harry od niego wyszedł, informując go, że za nim tęskni. Zayn zadzwonił podczas podróży do Chesire, jęcząc, jak bardzo nie ma ochoty pomagać Perrie w pakowaniu się na wyjazd do Włoch, ale też ciesząc się, jak wspaniale było mieć możliwość poznania jej bliżej podczas całego tego pakowania. Liam poszedł o krok dalej, ustalając dla niego harmonogram cotygodniowych spotkań na skype (dwa razy w tygodniu, o ile pozwalał im na to ich terminarz).

  
Louis napisał do niego dopiero podczas pierwszego popołudnia w Chesire – _Dopiero co się obudziłem i nie mam pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Xxx._ Mama rzuciła okiem na jego twarz, kiedy zobaczył tę wiadomość, po czym rzekła „To ten Louis, prawda? Pozdrów go ode mnie.”

  
Od tej pory pisali ze sobą bez przerwy. Harry był przekonany, że nie odłożył telefonu na dłużej niż dwie minuty; nawet spał, trzymając go w ręce, na wypadek gdyby Louis napisał do niego w nocy. Jednak nie zawsze rozmawiali o czymś ważnym.

  
Najczęściej były to komentarze Louisa o durnych programach, jakie właśnie oglądał w telewizji, oraz niewyraźne zdjęcia wszystkiego, co Harry chciałby, żeby Louis mógł zobaczyć osobiście. Czasem Harry opowiadał mu całą rozmowę z mamą. Czasem Louis przesyłał listę filmów, które Harry powinien obejrzeć. Czasem Harry podawał instrukcje do przepisów, o których sądził, że Louis sobie z nimi poradzi.

  
Po jakimś tygodniu dostał od Louisa pijackiego smsa – _Bardzp za toba tesknie Haz Xxxxxxxxxxx_ . Gapił się na niego zdecydowanie dłużej, niż wymagała tego sytuacja, mógłby wyrecytować każdą literówkę z pamięci, gdyby ktoś przystawił mu pistolet do głowy i kazał mu to zrobić; na szczęście było to mało prawdopodobne.

  
Jedynym tematem, jakiego nie poruszali, była zbliżająca się przeprowadzka Louisa do Nowego Jorku. Harry nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć, a Louis nie zaczynał tego tematu; z tego, co Harry wiedział, nie miało to nastąpić w najbliższej przyszłości, więc zadowalał się udawaniem, że to się w ogóle nie stanie, aż do momentu, w którym dłużej nie będzie mógł udawać.

  
Teraz Harry wracał do Londynu, korzystając z faktu, że przed południem nie było jeszcze zbyt dużego ruchu. Telefon milczał niepokojąco na jego kolanie. Świerzbiły go palce, żeby sprawdzić, czy Louis się nie odezwał, bo nie pisał nic prawie cały dzień. Pozwolił sobie nawet zadzwonić, tylko raz, tłumacząc sobie, że jednoczesne pisanie oraz prowadzenie samochodu jest niebezpieczne, co było dobrą wymówką, ale od razu złapała go poczta głosowa.

  
Po pół godziny niecierpliwego skakania po stacjach radiowych poddał się i zadzwonił do Nialla, bo w końcu obiecał, że zrobi to, kiedy będzie jechał do domu. Niall odebrał już po trzech sygnałach.

  
„No i jak tam, Harry?”

  
Opowiedział Niallowi o wizycie w domu; Niall zrelacjonował mu najnowszy pokaz Barbary, a potem zaczął gadać o golfie z Bressie, o przygodach Liama w klubie Funky Buddha, a także o tym, jak trudno było znieść Zayna w związku z wyjazdem Perrie. Gdy słuchał jego opowieści, uderzyło go to, jak bardzo tęsknił za chłopakami, za każdym z nich. Był tak przepełniony sentymentem oraz wdzięcznością, że mógłby wybuchnąć.

  
Tak było, dopóki Niall nie zapytał, czy rozmawiał ostatnio z Louisem, i Harry przypomniał sobie, że nie.

  
„Och, um. Poczekaj chwilę” – odsunął telefon od twarzy, żeby szybko sprawdzić, czy są jakieś nowe powiadomienia; poczuł lekkie ukłucie w sercu, gdy okazało się, że nie ma żadnych. „Już jestem. Nie gadałem z nim od wczoraj.”

  
Po drugiej stronie linii zapadła krótka cisza; Harry już miał ochotę znów zerknąć na telefon, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie stracił zasięgu, lecz wtedy Niall mruknął.

  
„To ma sens, pewnie jest zajęty pakowaniem się, jeszcze na dodatek odwołali mu lot i te sprawy.”

  
Harry miał wrażenie, że słyszy po drugiej stronie szmer podnieconych głosów, ale nie był tego pewien na sto procent, gdyż nagle całe jego ciało przeszył dreszcz adrenaliny.

  
„Przepraszam, co?” – może się przesłyszał.

  
Niall brzmiał, jakby był zdezorientowany. „Nic ci nie powiedział? Wczoraj zmienił mu się lot, chodziło o coś z pogodą? A nie wiem. Już się wczoraj z nim pożegnaliśmy, bo jestem pewien, że wylatuje dziś wieczorem. Myślałem, że zadzwoni do ciebie, żeby się pożegnać.”

  
Harry zerknął w lusterko wsteczne i zmienił pas, naciskając na pedał gazu nieco mocniej, niż miał w zwyczaju.

  
„Nie, nie mówił o tym ani słowa” – miał nadzieję, że Niall nie słyszy, że jego głos był na granicy histerii – „Niemożliwe, że dziś wyjeżdża, co z jego rzeczami?”

  
„Nie wiem, stary. Pewnie mama mu wyśle. Albo Liam. Na jedno wychodzi.”

  
Harry słyszał, jak Niall śmieje się z własnego żartu, ale wszedł mu w słowo. „Jestem godzinę drogi stąd, myślisz, że go jeszcze zastanę?”

  
„To lepiej jedź od razu do niego. Pewnie nadal się pakuje, wiesz, że on zawsze odkłada wszystko na ostatnią chwilę, więc może…”

  
Harry rozłączył się bez słowa, po czym natychmiast zadzwonił do Zayna, żeby przekonać się, czy Niall nie robi sobie z niego jaj. Lecz Zayn nie odebrał, co sprawiło, że Harry spanikował jeszcze bardziej, bo znając życie, jeśli Louis poprosiłby kogokolwiek o pomoc w pakowaniu, to pewnie poprosiłby Zayna. Zadzwonił do Liama, a Liam wszystko potwierdził. Brzmiał trochę dziwnie, ale Harry złożył to na karb tego, że jest mu przykro z powodu wyjazdu Louisa. Doskonale go rozumiał.

  
Resztę podróży spędził to na modleniu się do jakiegokolwiek bóstwa, które zechce go wysłuchać, żeby Louis wciąż był u siebie w mieszkaniu, a próbą ustalenia, co do cholery powie, kiedy już tam dotrze.

 

 

-X-

 

 

To, w jaki sposób zaparkował równolegle pod blokiem Louisa nie było osiągnięciem, którym mógłby się szczycić, lecz w tym momencie nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie ani krzty poczucia winy, że zajął półtora miejsca i komuś będzie z tego powodu niewygodnie. W zasadzie przebiegł cały dystans do mieszkania Louisa, zbyt przejęty perspektywą, w której Louis był już w drodze na lotnisko, żeby zastanowić się, kiedy był tu po raz ostatni. Pokonał cztery biegi schodów i niemal wpadł prosto w drzwi Louisa, zamiast zapukać jak normalny człowiek; w ostatniej chwili udało mu się zrobić unik i zderzyć się ze ścianą.

  
Dał sobie ledwie chwilę na złapanie oddechu, nie dbając o to, by poprawić bandanę; zamiast tego niecierpliwym ruchem odgarnął sobie włosy z oczu, a następnie zapukał, starając się nie robić tego zbyt gwałtownie.

  
Minęło dziesięć sekund bez odpowiedzi; Harry zaczął pukać bardziej natarczywie, bardziej walić, niż pukać, jeśli miał być szczery. Zaczął wyciągać telefon, żeby zadzwonić jeszcze raz, kiedy usłyszał jakiś ruch za drzwiami.

  
„Idę, już idę, proszę chwileczkę zaczekać, dobrze?”

  
Drzwi otworzyły się sekundę później; stał w nich Louis, rozespany, w dresie i piłkarskiej koszulce, którą Harry miał na sobie, kiedy został u niego na noc po raz pierwszy. Najwidoczniej nie zajrzał przez judasza zanim otworzył drzwi, gdyż jego dotąd zmrużone od snu oczy były teraz szeroko otwarte. Wydał z siebie ochrypłe „Haz, co…?”, i zaraz po tym Harry rzucił się na niego, przyciskając go do siebie tak mocno, ile dał rady bez przewrócenia ich.

  
Przez chwilę Louis obejmował go w milczeniu, wciskając twarz w jego szyję i trzymając go mocno w pasie. Kiedy spróbował się odsunąć, Harry potrząsnął głową, wiedząc, że Louis poczuje, że to zrobił, czując, jak w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się wprost w jego obojczyk.

  
Stali tak przez prawie minutę, po czym Louis znów spróbował się odsunąć; tym razem Harry go puścił.

  
„Hazza, co ty tutaj robisz? Myślałem, że wracasz dopiero jutro.” Wciągnął Harry’ego do środka i zamknął za nim drzwi.

  
Harry starał się uspokoić oddech. „Ja. Um” – odetchnął jeszcze raz – „Zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że dziś wyjeżdżasz do Nowego Jorku? Czy chciałeś zadzwonić dopiero jak wylądujesz? Chciałeś w ogóle zadzwonić?”

  
Twarz Louisa zmieniała się pod wpływem różnych emocji, zbyt szybko, by Harry mógł nadążyć, ostatecznie wybierając konsternację. „O czym ty mówisz, Harry?” – rzekł powoli, gwałtownie mrugając oczami – „Wyjeżdżam dopiero za dwa tygodnie, myślałem, że Liam zapisał to w kalendarzu Google?”

  
Harry mrugnął, starając się przetworzyć słowa Louisa. Ogarnęła go ulga. „Li założył kalendarz Google?” – spytał cichutko, bo była to najłatwiejsza na ten moment odpowiedź.  
Louis przewrócił oczami, ale się uśmiechnął. „Sprawdź sobie maila, jest podzielony na kolory i tak dalej” – przez chwilę przyglądał się Harry’emu, po czym przemówił, jakby z wahaniem – „Dlaczego pomyślałeś, że wyjechałbym bez pożegnania, a tym bardziej bez poinformowania cię?”

  
Harry odwrócił wzrok od Louisa pierwszy raz, odkąd tu wszedł; uderzyła go świadomość, że był w tym mieszkaniu pierwszy raz od miesięcy. Wyglądało prawie tak samo, jak je zapamiętał – nawet podręcznik, który czytał ostatniej nocy wciąż leżał na stoliku do kawy, otwarty na jednej ze stron, po której bazgrał.

  
„Niall powiedział, że dziś wyjeżdżasz.”

  
Louis wyglądał, jakby rozmyślał o tym przez chwilę, a następnie rzekł – „To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.”

  
Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę. „Ja tylko” – urwał, szukając w głowie słów, żeby wyrazić swoje myśli, a Louis czekał cierpliwie – „Chyba. Tak pomyślałem, że może zapomniałeś. Albo że nie uważasz, żeby poinformowanie mnie było istotne.”

  
Louis wciąż milczał. Harry kaszlnął w pięść, zanim zerknął w jego stronę. Najwidoczniej Louis właśnie na to czekał, gdyż przybliżył się do niego; włożył kciuki w zagłębienia jego łokci, delikatnie łapiąc go za biceps.

  
„Uważasz, że jesteś tak mało ważny, że mógłbym zapomnieć albo nic ci nie powiedzieć?”

  
Harry wiedział, że Louis celowo pilnował, żeby jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, prawie monotonnie.

  
Serce tłukło mu się w klatce piersiowej, dlatego, że Louis był tak blisko, oraz dlatego, że zadał mu tak bezpośrednie pytanie. Znów musiał odwrócić wzrok, lecz kiwnął do Louisa głową, bo zabrnął już tak daleko, że nie widział sensu w zaprzeczaniu.

  
„Harry. Spójrz na mnie.”

  
Potrzebował dobrej chwili, żeby znów podnieść wzrok; gdy to zrobił, zabrakło mu tchu. Louis wpatrywał się w niego z niespotykaną dotąd intensywnością, czy to na scenie, czy poza nią.

  
„Chcę, żebyś wysłuchał uważnie tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia” – poczekał, aż Harry przytaknie, po czym kontynuował – „Jesteś dla mnie ważny. Jesteś jedną z najważniejszych osób w moim życiu. Nie wyjechałbym z kraju, nie informując cię o tym” – uniósł kącik ust w smętnym uśmiechu – „Szczerze, pewnie tobie powiedziałbym jako pierwszemu. Jestem pewien, że powiedziałem ci o przyjęciu propozycji Cordena zanim powiedziałem mamie. Poza tym to nie tak, że już nigdy nie wracam. Nie potrafiłbym zupełnie zniknąć z twojego życia.”

  
Harry spojrzał na niego w osłupieniu. „Ale…”

  
Louis potrząsnął głową. „Nie słuchasz mnie.”

  
Harry chciał zrobić krok w tył, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić; zrozumiał, że do końca tej rozmowy będzie zmuszony stać okrutnie blisko Louisa. „Ale przecież zniknąłeś. Poszedłeś do Liama, bo miałeś dość, tak mi powiedział, powiedział, że…”

  
Louis wszedł mu w słowo; wyglądał, jakby go coś poraziło. „Co ty pierdolisz, Harry.”

  
Harry kontynuował, tym razem z większym naciskiem, bo wiedział, że ma w tej sprawie rację. „Powiedział, że musiałeś zostać u niego, bo nad twoim mieszkaniem była impreza, że nie mogłeś tego dłużej znieść i musiałeś wyjść. Byłem tu wtedy, Lou, wiem, że nie było żadnej imprezy” – chyba nigdy wcześniej nie mówił tak szybko; musiał się pospieszyć, zanim zabraknie mu odwagi – „Potrzebowałeś spokoju ode mnie i byłeś zbyt miły, żeby kazać mi wyjść. Więc zamiast tego wyszedłeś sam.”

  
Gorszym od wypowiedzenia tego na głos był jedynie fakt, że po minie Louisa widać było przebłysk świadomości, potwierdzający tym samym prawdziwość owych słów. Serce Harry’ego stanęło w miejscu. Odwrócił wzrok i przesunął się, żeby stworzyć między nimi dystans, lecz Louis ścisnął go mocniej.

  
„Harry, nie. Nie tak było. Posłuchaj mnie” – Harry zamarł; zamknął na chwilę oczy, starając się opanować. Gdy je otworzył, spostrzegł, że Louis pierwszy raz wpatrywał się w niego z niepewnością.

  
„Nie wyszedłem dlatego, że nie mogłem z tobą wytrzymać. To zupełnie nie tak. Po prostu…” – urwał; wyglądał na sfrustrowanego samym sobą – „Potrzebowałem chwili, żeby pomyśleć, wiesz? To wszystko stało się tak szybko. Uwielbiałem to, że byłeś tu – i w ogóle w moim życiu – tak bardzo, a minęło ile? Dwa tygodnie? Po Adamie byłem zdeterminowany, żeby nie spoufalać się z nikim z produkcji, ale ty sprawiłeś, że zacząłem w to wszystko powątpiewać…” – znów urwał, wybałuszając oczy, jakby powiedział zbyt wiele – „Ja. Ja musiałem na chwilę odetchnąć. Zastanowić się, jak postąpić. Powinienem był się wytłumaczyć, i jest mi z tego powodu przykro. Chciałem wyjaśnić wszystko na następny dzień, ale wtedy się pochorowałeś, pamiętasz? I wtedy też mnie unikałeś, a ja nie wiedziałem, co robić. Byłeś tak zestresowany sztuką, że doszedłem do wniosku, że nie ma co przysparzać ci dodatkowego stresu w życiu.”

  
Harry zmarszczył brwi słysząc to, bo zakładał, że jego zachowanie było bardziej oczywiste. „Nie byłem chory, Lou. Myślałem, że nie potrafisz dłużej znieść mojej obecności. Myślałem, że zmyśliłem sobie to wszystko. Wiesz, że to, co było między nami istniało tylko na scenie, czy coś w tym stylu. Myślałem, że źle to wszystko odczytałem.”  
Mówił cicho, bo wciąż odczuwał ból. Nie potrafił tak od razu uwierzyć w to, co mówił Louis; nawet jeśli nie kłamał, to wciąż nie zmieniało faktu, że Harry cierpiał przez tych kilka ostatnich miesięcy.

  
Lecz być może Louis też cierpiał. Ta myśl sprawiła, że Harry spojrzał w górę – myśl, że choć danie sobie nieco przestrzeni było dobrym pomysłem, to danie sobie jej tak wiele, tak nagle, tuż po tym, jak blisko ze sobą byli, wcale takim pomysłem nie było.

  
Louis stał zupełnie nieruchomo, zaciskając szczękę. Harry nie chciał nawet myśleć o cierpiącym Louisie; myśl o Louisie cierpiącym przez niego była niemal nie do wytrzymania.  
A jebać to. Jebać to totalnie.

  
Harry przyciągnął Louisa do siebie, ciesząc się, że ten nie protestował; oparł swoją głowę o jego głowę, po czym rzekł – „Lou. Nikt nie rozśmiesza mnie tak, jak ty. Śmiejesz się ze mnie, ale nie pozwalasz na to nikomu innemu. Przytulasz najlepiej na świecie. Kiedy mi nie odpierdala, samo przebywanie z tobą w jednym pomieszczeniu sprawia, że wszystko jest lepsze. To jest coś innego, prawda? To jest coś wyjątkowego. Wiesz. Próbowałem ruszyć do przodu prawie cały ten czas, kiedy byliśmy w obsadzie razem, a jakimś cudem utknąłem jeszcze głębiej, niż wcześniej, chociaż spektakl dobiegł końca.”

  
Louis zachichotał w szyję Harry’ego. Chyba trochę płakał. „Nie sądzę, żeby spektakl miał coś wspólnego z naszymi uczuciami. Albo przynajmniej z moimi. Z tym, co do ciebie czuję.”

  
Harry poczuł, że serce podeszło mu do gardła. „Jak to?”

  
Louis odsunął się delikatnie, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Właśnie wtedy Harry dostrzegł w nich tę samą mieszankę strachu oraz frustracji, którą sam przeżywał od wielu miesięcy, tym razem skierowaną do niego, lecz jeszcze bardziej przytłaczającą; dostrzegł te same emocje, które tak bardzo pragnął nazwać.

  
„Kocham cię, ty totalny kretynie.”

  
Louis popchnął go z powrotem na drzwi, po czym stanął na palcach, żeby złączyć ich usta w pocałunku.

  
Harry potrzebował chwili na dopasowanie się, gdyż ów pocałunek niczym nie przypominał tego krótkiego całusa, jaki wymienili w kuchni u Nialla – ten był od dawna wyczekiwany, pełen dławionych wcześniej emocji. Harry pozwolił Louisowi, żeby go prowadził; pozwolił mu całować go głęboko, jak gdyby miał na to cały dzień, pozwolił mu przeczesać włosy dłońmi i rozwiązać przy tym bandanę.

  
Kiedy przerwali na chwilę, by złapać oddech, Harry wydyszał „Ja też cię kocham, żeby nie było niedomówień” prosto w usta Louisa, starając się przy tym nie uśmiechać, żeby móc go całować na poważnie, bo właśnie tak do tego podchodził.

 

 

-X-

 

 

Kilka godzin później Louis leżał oparty o tors Harry’ego, będąc równie wspaniale, co nieznośnie nagim. Choć Harry pragnął obecnie zajmować się tylko tym, co związane było z jego ustami na idealnie złocistej skórze Louisa, i tylko o tym był w stanie teraz myśleć, obaj potrzebowali chwili odpoczynku.

  
Znalazł sobie jednak tymczasowe zajęcie – sunął palcami wzdłuż wypukłości na kręgosłupie Louisa, niespiesznie napawając się miękkimi włoskami na jego karku, kiedy dłoń zmierzała w górę, oraz jego krągłym tyłkiem, kiedy wracała na dół. W odpowiedzi Louis jedynie pomrukiwał w mostek Harry’ego, pozwalając mu przez kilka minut pieścić się w ciszy, po czym ułożył w tym miejscu swą pięść, a na niej podbródek, tak, by spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy.

  
„Wspomniałeś, że to Niall powiedział ci, że dziś wyjeżdżam?”

  
Harry nie ufał swemu głosowi, więc po prostu kiwnął głową. Louis zmrużył oczy i syknął – „Ten genialny mały chujek”; następnie przeturlał się w bok, powodując tym samym gwałtowny protest oraz wymachiwanie rękami. Natychmiast wrócił na swoje miejsce, trzymając w ręku telefon.

  
Harry dźgał go tak długo, aż w końcu włączył tryb głośnomówiący.

  
„Debile, żaden z was nic nie ogarniał, więc pomyślałem, że czas na drastyczne środki. Podziałało?”

  
Louis przewrócił oczami. „Czy ja wiem, Harry? Sądzisz, że wścibstwo Nialla pomogło?”

  
„Czeeeeeść” – Harry uśmiechnął się głupkowato; nie potrafił i nie chciał przestać.

  
„Co do kurwy? O wy gnoje! Co tam się dzieje?” – Harry słyszał po drugiej stronie poruszenie, kilka różnych głosów; wyłowił z tej mieszaniny zmartwionego Liama z pytaniem „Nie pogorszyliśmy wszystkiego, prawda?”, co sprawiło, że poczuł w sercu nowy przypływ uczuć. Było teraz tak przepełnione, że mogło to stanowić potencjalny problem.

  
Louis zignorował pytanie Nialla, żeby zadać swoje. „Jesteście tam wszyscy? Wszyscy maczaliście w tym palce?”

  
Niall najwyraźniej przełączył wtedy telefon na tryb głośnomówiący, gdyż nagle znacznie wyraźniej usłyszeli Liama, Zayna, Perrie i Babs, jak mówią jedno przez drugie.

  
„Uznam to za potwierdzenie.”

  
„Ja nic o tym nie wiedziałem!” – zaprotestował Zayn, próbując przekrzyczeć resztę.

  
„No cóż, w takim razie nie dostaniesz koszyka owoców w ramach podziękowania” – Louis bawił się zdecydowanie za dobrze, co Harry uwielbiał. Uwielbiał go.

  
Nie potrafił się powstrzymać; rzekł „Kocham cię” tuż przy telefonie, za co Louis posłał mu na wpół zirytowane, na wpół czułe spojrzenie, bo zepsuł mu tym grę. Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza.

  
A potem rozległo się „O mój Boże! Wiedziałem! Wszyscy wisicie mi po dwie dychy!”

  
„Co, czyli to naprawdę podziałało?”

  
„Ugh, obrzydlistwo, czy wy kurwa dzwonicie do nas z łóżka?”

  
Oraz całe mnóstwo pisków.

  
Lecz Louis nie odwracał wzroku od Harry’ego; rozłączył się, nie mówiąc nic, po czym rzucił telefon na drugi koniec łóżka. Usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach i nachylił się, żeby szeptać mu prosto w usta, gdyż od teraz będzie miał okazję robić to także poza sceną. „Ja też cię kocham.”


End file.
